Keeping The Boat Afloat
by TheJazz
Summary: [AU] Harry goes into year 6 at Hogwarts with a few surprises under his belt. Life is thickening around them & close friends can’t handle it. Fights & passionate embraces are abound, but only to the strongwilled. Real struggle: keeping it all from sinking.
1. Summer Letters

It was a cloudless night in July when Harry Potter awoke with a start. It wasn't the grunting snores of his cousin Dudley that had roused him, but rather the same nightmare that had haunted his dreams for a fortnight. Harry was used to these dreams by now, but they still induced fear, worry, and frustration in him. They also made him feel even lonelier than he had felt before he knew he had a godfather. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, proved his innocence to Harry, and showed him the real betrayer of his parent's trust. He then became something of a father figure to Harry for two short years before his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, murdered him. Now Harry had no family left except his mother's sister, Petunia, her husband, Vernon, and their son, Dudley.

A rustling of wings interrupted Harry's reminiscing as his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew into the room through the open window. She landed gracefully onto the bed, and Harry, not to make any unnecessary noise, untied the parchment from her leg. He unrolled the note and read:

_Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear that you are doing fine, and that your aunt and uncle are treating you better. There are only a few more things to arrange here before we can come and collect you to say here in London._

_I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I miss him just as much as you do. But we have to try to move past it. I know it's hard, but he wouldn't want us to dwell on it._

_Here's hoping we'll see you soon,_

_- R. J. Lupin._

Move past it. Harry didn't think he ever could move past it, or if he could, how? It did mean more coming from Lupin than it would have coming from Ron or Hermione. Lupin, at least, knew Sirius and was close to him; like Harry.

Ron's owl, Pig, zooming through the open window like a cannon ball, interrupted his thoughts again. Unfortunately, Pig was not as quiet as Hedwig, and, in no time, his Uncle Vernon was banging on the door.

"Shut that bloody owl up!" thundered his uncle.

"Or what?" retorted Harry through the locked door, "you'll lock me in? Refuse to feed me? Lock up my owl?"

He knew Uncle Vernon had no choice but to give in. Mad Eye Moody's threat at the end of June seemed to make Uncle Vernon a little more reserved than usual around Harry. They all knew that if Harry were mistreated in any way, shape, or form, that various wizards would do something about it. So Uncle Vernon had no choice but to trudge back to bed.

Satisfied, Harry reached up and caught Pig, who was flying around the lampshade on the ceiling, hooting incessantly. He untied the scroll of parchment from the tiny owl's leg, unrolled the second note of the night and read:

_Hey Harry,_

_I overheard mum and dad talking to Lupin last night, and they were planning a surprise birthday party for you, which either means you're coming here or we're going there. Mad Eye, for some reason, doesn't want you to leave the Dursley's yet. Doesn't he need a good kick up the arse._

_Anyways, hope the muggles are treating you right,_

_- Ron_

_Ps: Have you heard from Hermione at all? She hasn't written yet to see if she can stay. Take care._

Harry had not heard from Hermione either, which was quite strange. Usually she would have pelted him with letters or already been invited to the Burrow. Had something perhaps happened to her?

And Moody didn't want him to come and stay. That seemed a little strange, and it annoyed Harry. It was Moody, after all, who threatened Uncle Vernon and told Harry to keep in touch with regular owls.

And they were planning a surprise birthday party for him; for his sixteenth birthday. It would be the first birthday party he could remember. This cheered Harry up a great deal, and as Pig was already asleep with Hedwig, he figured he would turn in for the second time that night.

Tomorrow he thought he would try to find out where Hermione was, or at least find a way to get out of Privet Drive. With the thought of his birthday party planning under way, he fell into a much more peaceful sleep than before.

* * *

Harry arrived in the kitchen next morning to his usual greeting. Silence. This didn't bother Harry; it was to be expected of the Dursleys to ignore his presence. He sat down opposite Dudley and helped himself to toast.

The letterbox opened and they heard several letters fall to the floor in a flutter.

"Dudley," Uncle Vernon said, after a glace at Harry, "get the mail."

With what seemed like enormous difficulty, Dudley heaved himself out of his seat and proceeded to the front door. Just then, the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia answered it.

She turned to Harry, an unreadable look in her eyes. "It's for you," she said, holding the receiver out to him. Harry took it quizzically.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Harry," said the voice on the other end.

"Hermione?" he asked as his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Yeah," she said, sounding relieved, "how are you?"

"Fine," he said, "how are you? Why haven't you sent any owls?"

"Oh, well, you see," she began, "things aren't that great here at the moment."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, a feeling of unease coming over him.

Then there was silence on the other end.

"Hermione, are you there?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," she replied, "but I have to tell you Harry, I'm in trouble."

"Trouble?" he said, "what kind of trouble?"

"Well, you know how I'm a - a -"

"Muggle-born?"

"Yes," she said, "and you know how some people don't particularly like us?"

"Like Malfoy, you mean."

"Yes, Malfoy. He sent me a letter right after term ended."

"What did it say?" he asked with a sense of foreboding.

"Well, to sum it up, it said that if I didn't sever ties with you, that his dad would come after my family."

"What?" Harry gasped.

"I didn't believe it at first," she continued, "until I spoke with Viktor, and he said his dad said that Mr. Malfoy said that it was true."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and so now I don't really want to talk to Ron because Malfoy mentioned him, too."

"What did he say?"

"He said that if I was in touch with any of the Weasleys he would know, and they would go down, too."

"Oh my -"

"But he did mention you and said if it wasn't for the fact that you had no family, he would get them if I was in touch with you." She said all of this in a rush as though she had needed to say it for a while now.

"Okay," Harry said, "I'll talk to Ron and we'll all figure out a way to get you and your family to safety. Maybe you can come to London."

"Oh, that'd be great, Harry."

"I'll talk to Lupin, too."

"Okay," she said.

"Take care of yourself now, Hermione."

"I will. Thanks, Harry. Good bye."

"Bye," he said. He hung up.

There was only one thing to do, and he needed to do it fast. As he left the kitchen, his uncle spoke.

"Don't you want to see your letter?"

"A letter?"

"Yes," his uncle said, "a letter for you from a N. Tonks."

"Let me have it then," Harry said.

As his uncle passed him the envelope, Dudley asked, "So, what did your girlfriend want?"

"Firstly, she's not my girlfriend, and secondly, it's none of your business," replied Harry coolly, as he left the room.

Once he was on the stairs, he opened and unfolded the letter from Tonks and read:

_Harry,_

_I know Lupin is probably going to write to you to say that you can't stay yet, and I am writing to tell you that you will probably be here in under a week of you getting this letter._

_Now, I know you probably want to know what we are all up to, and all I'm allowed to say is we are working hard. You, however, are to stay out of trouble, and Molly says to be nice to your aunt and uncle. I, on the other hand, say you should wreak havoc on them while you can. I highly doubt they will try to punish you, seeing as how Mad Eye threatened them._

_On another note, I would dismantle your electric fireplace if I were you. If we do come and get you, it will probably be by floo powder. And just as a final note and warning, Fred and George miss you, if you get where I'm going with this. So don't be surprised if they happen to pop into your house at one time or another._

_From London,_

_- Tonks._

Finally, most of Harry's questions had answers. He had been wondering for a while now what the Order was doing to keep the newly returned Voldemort at bay. Tonks' letter cheered Harry up a great deal. He now had reason to give the Dursleys a hard time. The looming worry of that letter was when the twins would visit.

But right now he needed to write to Ron and tell him about Hermione. He did not want to send all of that information by owl. For all he knew, Death Eaters could be intercepting mail. Pulling a scrap of parchment towards him, he dipped his quill in the ink and wrote:

_Ron_

_Thanks for the letter. I have news that shouldn't be sent by owl. Send the twins._

_- Harry._

He then prodded Pig awake and sent the note with the tiny owl back to London. With luck, there would be news soon.


	2. The Visit

Unsure of what to do while he waited for the twins, Harry began to clean. If he was to be leaving any day now, he might as well be ready when they came for him.

After only five minutes of cleaning, however, he became rather bored. Deciding to go for a walk, he slipped out the front door, and proceeded to the park. No need to tell the Dursleys: they were just glad he was not there.

Halfway to the park, something made him stop. He had had this feeling before on his long walks last summer: of someone watching him. Last summer it was Mundungus Fletcher who followed him, and Harry wondered if it was Dung again.

As he walked down a back alley, he crossed through an unavoidable puddle. He went a ways out of the water trap before he stopped, turned round, and saw two pairs of footprints leading out of the puddle.

"Wotcher," Harry said out loud, "you've been found out. Now let me see who you are."

"Nobody said you'd find me out," said a familiar voice out of the darkness. "Do you see any muggles looking?"

"No, you can uncover yourself."

And Bill Weasley appeared as he pulled off the invisibility cloak he had been wearing.

"Why were you following me?" Harry asked, as they made their way down the alley.

"Well," said Bill, "according to Mad Eye, you seem to need watching over now that You-Know-Who is obviously after you, and I fancied a walk, so I volunteered."

"I heard Fred and George were going to pop in on me sometime," Harry commented as they walked.

"Yeah, they've been saying that for a while now," laughed Bill.

"So, do you know when I'm coming to London?"

"Well, Mum can't wait for you to come, and same goes for Lupin," the oldest Weasley said slowly.

Harry knew what was coming. "But?"

"Mad Eye doesn't seem to think now is the right time for you to come," he frowned.

"Tonks said –"

"I know. We all want you there by the end of the week. But there's no way to hide from Moody and his eye."

"Yeah," Harry said, disgruntled. They walked in silence for a while before Harry asked, "so, when you're not doing stuff for the, you know, what do you do?"

"Well, I think you might remember her from the tri–"

"Fleur Delacour?" Harry interrupted, "you're –?"

"Seeing her, yes," Bill said, and Harry could see a dull red flush creep up Bill's neck.

He decided not to take the subject any farther, and in no time, they had reached Number Four's walk.

"Hopefully Mad Eye will give in," said Bill, "and we'll see you soon."

"Here's hoping," said Harry, and walked to the front door as Bill disapparated.

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to find a note on his desk.

_We were here. Meet you at noon in your living room to get ready for your departure. Bill says hi._

Harry smiled. The twins. He should have known. Ready now to face the day ahead, Harry began to dress.

The morning sped by, and at five to twelve, Harry decided to explain to his uncle what would soon happen.

"I'm having some of my friends from school over for a little while," Harry announced.

"Excuse me?" his uncle said, his face turning red.

"I said I'm having –"

"I know what you said," his uncle spat, "what will they be doing here?"

"They're going to help me prepare the fireplace," said Harry simply.

"Help – fireplace – prepare –?" his uncle spluttered.

"Yes, so that I can leave this dump."

"You're packed?" his uncle asked, his indignant tone replaced by something like excitement.

"Not yet. I might have to wait 'til tomorrow to leave. I don't know how long it will take to remove the –" Harry began, but he never finished. Two loud pops issued from the living room. Abandoning his explanation, he bounded across the hall to greet the twins.

"Harry, mate," said Fred, a huge grin spread across his face, "how are you?"

"Great," Harry replied. "I heard you were planning to come."

"Of course," said George, "how could we not want to come and see you, mate?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "and besides, mum thought you might need help –"

"– Opening up your fireplace –"

"– For floo usage."

"You do want to come to London, don't you?" asked George, an expression of mock concern on his face.

"Of course, dad reckons you shouldn't come –"

"– Until tomorrow," George finished.

Harry smiled. "I still need to pack, so tomorrow –"

"Would be good?" George said. Harry nodded.

"Excellent," Fred said.

"How did you want to take this apart?" Harry asked, moving towards the fireplace.

The twins grinned.

"The easy way," said Fred.

"Stand back, Harry," said George, as they both drew out their wands.

A gasp issued from the doorway. The three boys turned round to find Aunt Petunia and Dudley standing at the door.

"Just ignore them," Harry told the twins, turning back around.

"Shall we get on with it then?" George asked his twin.

"Of course, my brother," Fred replied.

It was over in a matter of minutes. The electric fireplace lay in a heap of rubble on the living room floor, and Fred was taking out a small tin from his pocket.

"We just have to give it a test run before we go," George explained. He threw a pinch of the glittering powder into the fire. As the emerald flames rose higher and higher, another audible gasp issued from Aunt Petunia, still standing in the doorway.

"The Burrow!" George shouted, as he stepped into the flames. He disappeared with a roar of the fire, and an uttered "cool!" from Dudley issued from behind his mother's bony structure.

"I thought you guys were staying in London?" Harry asked Fred.

"Oh, we are," he replied, turning away from the fireplace, "we're just making sure we can get to and from your fireplace, via different fireplaces than ours."

"Oh, okay."

"Ron said that you knew something about Hermione," Fred inquired. "What was it?"

"Well, apparently Malfoy contacted her after school was out," Harry began, and by the time he was done telling Fred what Hermione said, George was back. Both twins wore identical looks of worry and suspicion.

"Never heard that one before," George said.

"And she's not one to make something up like that, is she?" Fred said.

"But most of its hearsay," George said.

"Would Moody believe it?" asked Harry "would any of the aurors? Because if we could –"

"Hold on there, mate," Fred interrupted. "Let's give it till tomorrow before we do anything."

"But –"

"We need to get you to London before you go on anymore rescue missions," George said.

Harry looked extremely put off. "Fine," he said.

"Hey, don't get mad at us," Fred said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Yeah, we're just the messengers."

"Sorry," said Harry, "so who's –?"

"Who else?" Fred asked, an ugly look shadowing his freckled face.

"Moody?"

"Of course," said George wearing a slightly softer look than his identical twin. "He keeps going on and on –"

"– And on about how you need to –"

"Keep my nose clean?" Harry said, disgruntled.

"Yeah, something like that," Fred said.

"Well, it's been good, Harry," said George, "but we'd better get back to our shop."

Harry smiled. He was the one who had put the money in their pocket to help the twins live their dreams of running their own joke shop. "Okay," said Harry, "but how will I know –"

"Be packed and ready to go by lunch tomorrow," George said.

"Someone will come for you then," Fred finished.

"See you then," Harry said.

"Until tomorrow," said Fred with a wink.


	3. Number Twelve, Again

At five thirty next the morning, Harry woke up, courtesy of his usual nightmare. Once awake, however, he found himself too excited to go back to bed. As quietly as possible, he started to pack his trunk.

At seven o'clock, Harry could hear Uncle Vernon grumbling as he got ready for work. With his trunk packed, Harry was just about to clean Hedwig's cage when two popping noises announced the twin's arrival. Or so Harry thought.

"Good morning, Harry," came Lupin's voice from beside the door. Harry whipped around, a huge grin on his face.

"Lupin!" he exclaimed. "Tonks!" he said, spotting her standing beside Lupin. "How are you?"

"Fine, Harry, fine," said Tonks, beaming at him.

"We're just here to give you some floo powder for later on," Lupin said, pulling a small jar of glittering powder from the pocket of his robes.

"Thanks," Harry replied. "But is Mad Eye okay with this?"

"Who cares," said Tonks. "Right now he doesn't have a say in things –"

"Concerning you," interrupted Lupin, giving Tonks a warning look.

"To tell you the truth," Tonks continued, "we haven't told Mad Eye you're coming."

"And he's not going to find out we've invited you, either," said Lupin.

"How are we going to keep that from him?" Harry asked.

"You're going to come on your own," said Tonks.

"On my –"

"Own, yes," said Lupin, "We'll give you some tips on –"

A loud hammering on the door cut off Lupin.

"What the devil do you think –" his uncle began, as Lupin pulled the door open. Catching sight of the two people who stood beside Moody the year before, he stopped abruptly.

"You were saying?" asked Tonks politely.

"Er, never mind," Uncle Vernon said in a very small voice, and left the room.

"Anyways," continued Lupin, as if their conversation had never been interrupted, "we have some tips for you in regards to carrying a trunk while using floo powder."

"Firstly, make sure you have a very firm grip on your handle before you start," said Tonks, "and try not to let go."

"So keep it close to your body while you're spinning," Lupin said, "but keep it to your side –"

"So that when you come out it doesn't fall on top of you," Tonks cut in.

"Got it?" asked Lupin.

"I think so," said Harry, "but what about Hedwig?" he asked, gesturing towards the now awake owl.

"She can fly there," said Lupin, "we're waiting for Errol so that we can take her cage and not look suspicious."

"We sent him yesterday," Tonks said, "so he should be here soon."

"Did the twins tell you about –?"

"Hermione? Yes," said Lupin. "Once you get to London we'll talk about it."

"Okay," said Harry, as a very tired Errol flew through the open window. He watched in silence as Tonks and Lupin put Errol in the cage and got ready to disapparate.

"Lunch is at noon," said Tonks with a wink as she disapparated with Errol.

Lupin looked at Harry. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"With getting there? Oh yeah," said Harry, knowing that's not what Lupin meant.

"You know what I mean."

Harry looked into Lupin's prematurely lined face: the effect of being a werewolf. "It's better coming from you than from anybody else," he said.

"I thought it would," Lupin said with a sad smile. "See you at lunch," he finished and disapparated, leaving Harry feeling better than he had for a while now.

He left his room and went to take a shower. It was eight o'clock before Harry got down to breakfast. Uncle Vernon was just about to leave for work.

"See you next summer," Harry said, as they ran into each other in the hall. His uncle merely grunted.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he found Dudley already awake.

"So, you're leaving?" he asked Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, "but only until next summer, so don't get your hopes up too much."

"Who are you staying with?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"Why? Because you care?" Harry said, a little more rudely than he had meant.

A silence fell in the small kitchen. Dudley eventually left the room, his breakfast of plain oatmeal and a quarter of a grapefruit finished.

"Sorry," Harry said as the door closed behind his cousin. "I didn't mean –"

"It doesn't matter," his aunt replied. "I just don't want your godfather –"

"He's dead," said Harry smally.

"Oh, sorry," said his aunt, and she looked it too. "So where will you be staying?" she asked.

"With friends of my parents," he answered.

"And how are you getting there?"

"By fire, like two years ago."

"When are you going?"

"Around eleven."

"Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"What about your owl?"

"She's going to fly there."

"Where is it?"

"In London."

"Oh."

And that was the end of their conversation until eleven o'clock. Harry was just pulling out the glass jar from Lupin as Aunt Petunia spoke from behind him.

"Have a good time then," she said.

"Yeah," said Harry, "see you next summer."

"Was he one of James' friends?"

Harry froze. "Who?"

"Your godfather."

"Yes."

"Sirius or Remus?"

"How do you know about them?" he asked, as he turned around to face his aunt.

"I just do," she said.

"Sirius was my godfather. I'm staying with Remus in Sirius' old house."

"Okay," she said, "see you."

"Bye," he said, as he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace. As he pulled his trunk over the hearth and stood it beside him, Aunt Petunia spoke again.

"Good luck with that," she said. All he could do was nod.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," he said, and before the rush of emerald green flames could obscure his vision, he saw Aunt Petunia turn away, wiping her eyes.

As Harry fell out of the fire at Number Twelve, three pairs of hands, belonging to Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley, reached out to help him to his feet.

"You're just in time," said Ron the moment Harry was stood on his feet. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Harry, dear, how was it? No problems?" asked Mrs. Weasley anxiously.

"It was fine," said Harry, smiling at the small crowd assembled there. "Can I help with –"

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Weasley, beaming. "No, you just sit and relax, Harry."

As Harry sat down, Ron set a flagon of Butterbeer in the centre of the table and sat opposite Harry.

"So," Ron said, smiling, "had a good summer?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "until I got that phone call from Hermione."

"The twins told us about it," said Mr. Weasley, setting plates in front of them, "I don't know whether or not to believe Draco Malfoy would blackmail her, of all people."

"Well, how are we going to find out if it's true?" asked Ginny, smiling at Harry as she sat down beside her brother.

"We have to go get her," Harry answered with no hesitation.

"And how do you expect we're going to do that?" asked Lupin mildly, sitting down next to Harry and facing him.

"We could go to her house," said Harry.

"You know where she lives?" asked Tonks, taking her seat next to Ginny.

"No," said Harry, realizing this was a crucial bit of information he would need.

"How are we supposed to get her then?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know," answered Harry heavily, discouraged.

"Let's talk about it more tomorrow," said Mrs. Weasley, as she set the plate of sandwiches in front of them. "We'll relax this afternoon. Maybe you can get your homework done, Ron," she added.

"Yes, mother," replied Ron, giving Harry a look and helping himself to sandwiches.


	4. Portraits and Walks

Harry awoke late in the morning next day, full of food and content. The feast Mrs. Weasley had prepared for the members of the Order, and obviously Harry, was magnificent. Harry couldn't seem to stop eating.

Leaving the room he and Ron shared and going down to the kitchen in hopes of having some breakfast, something made him stop on the landing. Beneath him, he could see members of the Order whispering frantically as they came out of the kitchen. It was the end of a meeting. He had seen people come out of meetings here before, but this seemed different somehow. The people down in the hall seemed tenser, more worried, and maybe even scared. It gave Harry the familiar sense of foreboding. He kept trying to listen to the whispered conversations below, but was unsuccessful in making out any specifics. As he glanced to his right, he saw a piece of flesh coloured string being lowered from the landing above him. He knew it was Fred and George's extendable ears. He kept silent hoping that they would pick up something he couldn't.

The piece of string got lower and lower as Harry stood there, watching the scene below. By the time the crowd dispersed Ron and Ginny had joined him on the landing. The piece of string was raised, and they all proceeded down to breakfast.

"What did you pick up on those things?" Ron asked as the twins joined them.

"They were talking about Hermione," said Fred.

"Apparently someone went to her house yesterday and found it deserted," George said.

"Anything else?" asked Ginny.

Fred smiled. "Some of them were musing about how Mad Eye still doesn't know you're here," he said to Harry.

"Yeah," added George, "some of them are starting a pool to see how long it lasts."

"We should bet on that," commented Fred vaguely as they entered the hall.

"Yeah," agreed George, "we could just lock Harry in a cupboard –"

"Under the stairs?" Harry asked, as they all entered the kitchen. Everyone laughed.

Mrs. Weasley was just setting down a huge platter of waffles in the centre of the table as they took their seats. She looked much more stressed than the night before, and seemed close to tears.

"What's the matter, mum?" Ginny asked her as she sat down.

"Oh, nothing dear, nothing," she replied. She sounded as though she had a head cold.

The twins gave Ron a significant look. They knew that if they were to say anything, Mrs. Weasley would know there were extendable ears still lurking around. Ron took the hint.

"Is it something about Hermione?"

Mrs. Weasley looked over at her youngest son as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, getting up to comfort his wife. "I think you should all know that a couple of members went to her home yesterday and found it empty."

They all pretended to look shocked at this statement. Mr. Weasley gave them all a look that said, quite plainly, "I know you already know."

"We didn't find any evidence of a struggle, however," added Lupin, "so that makes us believe they left of their own free will, or at least didn't fight."

"And now that you don't need a guard, Harry," piped in Tonks, "we can have a guard at her house, in case they come back."

"So there's nothing else we can do?" asked Harry desperately.

"I'm afraid not, Harry," said Lupin. "All we can do now is to wait for something to happen."

"Like we usually do," said Fred furiously. "That's all we do around here is wait. Why can't we take action?"

"Firstly," said Lupin, "we don't have a course of action to take, and secondly," he continued over George's 'but –', "even if we did, we couldn't do it until we know all the facts. If the Malfoys really have threatened them, we can't do anything that would let them know we know. We would be putting the Grangers in danger, and that's the last thing we want to do."

A heavy silence followed this explanation. Harry looked at Ron and knew they felt the same thing. Worry. Harry was so worried that he lost his appetite.

"Where are you going?" asked Mr. Weasley, as Harry got up.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said. Lupin looked at him.

"Don't try to contact her," he said, "any of you." Harry nodded.

"Yes, master," said George sarcastically, getting up in unison with his twin.

"And where are you two off to?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Work," they replied simply, and left the room after Harry.

Harry went up to his and Ron's room to find an occupant sitting in the usually empty frame on the wall. Harry recognized the clever looking wizard from the year before. His name was Phineas Nigellus, Sirius' great-great-grandfather, as well as the least popular headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry tried to ignore his gaze as he crossed to his four poster bed. Unable to stand Phineas staring at him in the silence, he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked, rather rudely, not looking at him.

Phineas gave him a very calculated look before responding. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked.

Harry ignored him. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about Sirius, what with Hermione weighing on his mind. "You didn't answer my question," he said, still not looking at the portrait.

"You didn't answer mine," replied Phineas. "But of course, you're too stubborn to –"

"Shut up," cut in Harry, his back still turned.

Phineas gave him a satisfied yet reproachful look. "Fine," he said, "I won't tell you what Dumbledore's message to you is."

Harry turned round to face the picture. "He has a message for me?" he asked.

"Yes," said Phineas, eyeing the boy-who-lived.

"What is it?" asked Harry growing impatient at Phineas' stalling.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Harry froze. Remembering the conversation he and Dumbledore had had after Sirius' death, he did not know whether he wanted the message from his headmaster. "No," he said.

"Good," said Phineas with a rather twisted smile, "because there was no message." And with that, he left his portrait, smirking in a very satisfied way.

Disgusted with Phineas' taunting, Harry sat down on the bed, feeling defeated. He didn't want to talk to Dumbledore. He gave Harry the worst news any fifteen year-old could get after losing the closest thing to a parent he had. That stupid prophecy, he thought savagely, now lying on his back, looking up at the canopy above him. No one should have a burden like that on them. To be murdered or to be the murderer, he mused, that is the question. And against Voldemort, as well.

It was too much for Harry. He needed to get out of this house, even if just for a little while. As he descended the stairs, he thought he had better tell someone what his plans were. As he neared the kitchen, the sound of his name made him stop and eavesdrop at the door.

"He should know the truth," he heard Lupin's voice say angrily. "For God's sake, he deserves –"

"He's too young," interrupted Mrs. Weasley, sounding as, if not more, angry than Lupin.

"That's no excuse," said Lupin sharply. "He's nearly sixteen, and after all, it is his friend we –"

"He doesn't need another burden on him," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "He doesn't need to know what the Order is doing. We all agreed last year that he didn't need to know more than he needed."

"I know that Molly," said Lupin in a voice of forced calm, "but circumstances have changed. Dumbledore said he knows what the prophesy entails, and he's lasted this long without cracking, so why –?"

"I'll tell you why," said Mrs. Weasley in a very dangerous voice. "Because he's just like his father. He'll end up wanting to go in search of her, and we can't put him in any more danger than he's already in."

There was silence for a few moments. Then Lupin spoke. "Fine," he said, "we won't tell him, yet."

"Yet?"

"As soon as news comes, good or bad, we have to tell them. You can't expect teenagers to settle for the explanation we gave them for long. We'll just have to do as they are and wait."

Harry thought this would be a good time to proceed, so he entered the kitchen to find only Lupin and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, papers strewn about on the surface.

"Hello Harry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. "What can I get you? Are you hungry?" she asked, rising out of her chair.

"Nothing, no," said Harry. "I was just wondering if I could go for a walk or something."

"Sure," Lupin said. "Who would you like to come with you as a watch?"

"You can," said Harry.

Lupin smiled. "Invisible or not?" he asked.

"Not," he answered. "It might look weird if I start talking to mid-air," he added with a smile.

As Lupin got up, Mrs. Weasley gave the werewolf a very significant look that said, quite plainly, 'Remember what I said.'

Harry led the way out the front door and into the bright sunshine, something none of them noticed in the house. They walked in silence, no particular destination, both of them mulling things over in their minds. After fifteen minutes of only their muffled footsteps on the pavement breaking the silence between them, Harry spoke.

"I heard you talking with Mrs. Weasley about Hermione," he said.

Lupin smiled. "I thought you would have," he replied. "Like father like son."

Harry looked at Lupin, who still had a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Am I really like him that much?" he asked.

"Yes," said Lupin immediately. "It's remarkable, really, how much alike you two are, even though..." He broke off.

Harry looked down at his feet and silently agreed. Even though he never knew his father, it was amazing that he had so many of his traits, not all of them physical. It must run in the family.

"So," Harry said, after another two blocks of silence, "what's going on with Hermione?"

"You heard what Molly said," Lupin reminded him, "I'm not supposed to tell you about it. And didn't you see the look she gave me?" He shuddered, pretending to be frightened. "She'd kill me if I said anything to you. She's a dangerous lady."

Harry looked at him, disbelievingly. "Oh, because what you did in school wasn't nearly as dangerous as crossing Mrs. Weasley," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," said Lupin, giving Harry a very sly smile.

"Come off it," Harry laughed, "just tell me. I really want to know," he continued, coming to a stop in an abandoned park. He turned to face Lupin, who was walking towards the swing set.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Lupin repeated, sinking into a swing and wrapping his arm around the chain. "Dumbledore would have my head."

"He also would have had your head in school for letting your friends become illegal animagi," Harry said, noticing a smile come over Lupin's face.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said, "but this is different."

"How?" asked Harry, "you can't say that someone's in danger, because someone was in danger when you went running around at school."

"I know, which is why I want to tell you," Lupin said, looking Harry in the eyes. "Do you know what Hermione's family background is like?" he asked. When Harry shook his head, Lupin continued. "Well, everyone thought that Hermione's mother was muggle-born, but that's not the case."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, but before Lupin could elaborate a voice spoke from behind them.

"Remus, I told you not to tell him anything!"

Lupin jumped. "Molly!" he said outraged, as he stood up. "What are you doing, following me around?"

"Well," she said, looking from Harry to Lupin, "apparently Harry's not the only one who should be under watch."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" asked Lupin, an uncharacteristic ugly look spreading across his face, making him look like the monster he became every full moon.

"Exactly what you think it means," Mrs. Weasley said, beginning to resemble the sabre-toothed tiger Fred and George would sometimes compare her to.

"What, that you don't trust me?"

"Not only me," she said, an evil smile, not unlike the one the twins sometimes wore, replacing her tiger-like look.

"Oh," said Lupin, "I get it, Dumbledore doesn't trust me either." As Mrs. Weasley nodded, Lupin's temper flared. "Fine!" he shouted, causing the birds in the nearest trees take flight. He turned around from Mrs. Weasley and faced Harry. "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," answered Harry immediately, taken aback by Lupin's sudden outburst.

"There you go," said Lupin, turning back to Mrs. Weasley. "At least _somebody's_ going to be on my side."

"And since when are we all taking sides?" asked Mrs. Weasley, losing her patience. "Don't you think you're being a bit childish about this, Remus?"

"No," said Lupin, turning away.

Mrs. Weasley looked extremely miffed.

"Can we just go back, then?" Harry asked, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to get any information about Hermione now that Mrs. Weasley was with them.

"Yes," said Lupin, "we better, or they'll have the whole Order out here making sure I'm following the rules." He threw a dirty look at Mrs. Weasley over his shoulder as he left the park.


	5. Another Prophesy?

An hour or so after Harry had arrived back in his and Ron's room, Mrs. Weasley came up and pulled them aside.

"Come down to the kitchen, we have something to tell you." she said simply, and led them to the kitchen.

As they entered, they caught sight of Dumbledore sitting at the head of the table. He nodded as they entered, and the boys nodded back in respect. Harry looked impatiently at the headmaster.

"Hermione is safe right now and will be brought here in a few days," he said, however his blue eyes refused to twinkle. He stared down at his hands.

"Hermione is safe," Harry repeated, relieved.

"But, we have figured that ... well you might want to sit for this." Dumbledore said. As they sat, a small glowing ball peaked their interest.

"Is that a prophesy?" asked Ron curiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, Mr. Weasley, it is a prophesy," he confirmed.

"It's Hermione's, isn't it?" Harry asked.

He sighed again. "Yes, Mr. Potter, it is concerning Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied.

Then there was silence, until Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Well, you better tell them, Albus."

Harry looked from Dumbledore's exhausted figure sitting at the table, to Mrs. Weasley standing bold as brass in front of the small crowd. He then noticed Lupin, who shook his head at the floor.

Dumbledore sighed, resigned to the task he was to follow through. Just as he took a breath before explaining everything, Ginny entered the room. Before the headmaster had time to say anything, the youngest Weasley interrupted.

"So the prophesy is about Hermione?" she asked.

"Not directly," Dumbledore began, examining his interlaced fingers set upon the scrubbed wooden table.

"Then who is it about?" asked Ron, clearly becoming irritated with the whole ordeal.

"Me," said a voice behind them.

"Krum!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes," the Bulgarian said, "my parents vere murdered by a pair ov Death Eaters last night, and ven the Order came, they said I could go vith them to a save place." He then paused and looked down at his feet. "They told me Hermy-own-ninny vas missing, and I vas relieved to hear that she vas save."

"But she still needs saving," Dumbledore added, not looking up at the crowd.

The room went quiet at this statement. All eyes were on Dumbledore. He seemed to notice the attention, and when he glanced up, he merely nodded towards a letter lying open before him. Harry picked it up, and as his eyes traveled down the page, his face fell.

"Is it me they want?" he asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes met Harry's vibrant green ones. All he did was nod.

As Harry sank into the tall backed chair, Ginny spoke up.

"What are you talking about, 'he's the one they want'?"

Harry shoved the letter towards the red head, and she read it out loud.

"We have her. She and the boy are still alive, unlike their parents. Give us what we want and you can have her back, safe and sound."

"She has a brother?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I sent his letter yesterday," Professor McGonagall said, stepping out of the crowd.

"Her parents are dead?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Lupin, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash, as his hands were fists. "As you can imagine, it was the Death Eaters' doing."

"Lucius Malfoy, to be exact," added Mad Eye Moody.

"So how are we going to save her?" Harry asked.

"That's where it gets complicated," said Mr. Weasley, pulling out the chair across from Harry, and motioning to the others to do the same. "All the Death Eaters will be waiting for any of us – except one person."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Are you stupid?" Ginny asked her brother. "Who's the one person here not in or attached to the Order?"

"Me," said Krum, getting up from his place beside Ron, and walking towards Dumbledore.

"And it has everything to do with that prophesy," said Lupin.

"Really," Ron said, not fully accepting it all.

"Yes!" said Ginny emphatically.

"It's all in there," the headmaster said simply.

All eyes were now on the small prophesy.

"How are we going to find out the details of it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, how do you open it?" Ron inquired.

Viktor Krum stepped forward. "Like this," he replied, and he brought his fist down on the small golden orb.

At once, a ghostly figure arose from the shattered glass, one that slightly resembled Krum himself, and spoke.

"_Mein Enkel speichert das Leben seiner zutreffenden Liebe auf demzehnten Mond seines zwanzigsten Jahres._"

The figure disappeared into thin air, leaving all of them confused, except Krum. He was sitting with his head in his hands, pondering the message.

"What did that mean?" Ron asked.

"My grandson will save his true love's life on the tenth moon of his twentieth year," Krum said from behind his hands.

"Sounds deep to me," said an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

The three teenagers spun around as Krum's head jerked up off his hands.

The pretty girl behind them smiled at the all the shocked faces.

"I think you should explain, Oliver," the brown haired girl said to the burly ex-Quidditch captain standing beside her.

He smiled as Harry and Ron beamed at him.

"Welcome back!" the two teens said in unison.

"Thanks," Oliver said, smiling at the two best players on the Gryffindor team.

Ginny was looking quite put out. "So is somebody going to explain what is going on here?" she asked.

"Yes," Oliver promptly replied, turning back to the group at large. "Let me introduce you all to Anastasia Kimberly Hughes."

"But you can call me Sasha," the green eyed girl added.

"Yeah," Oliver continued, "an ex-Slytherin, newly adopted into the Order."

"I'm a spy," she clarified.

"But don't you have to be of age to work for the order?" Ginny asked.

At this inquiry, Sasha gave a little laugh. "I am of age, don't worry."

"She's older than me," Oliver whispered to Ginny.

"Oh," she said, looking at the new member as though seeing her in a different light. "So who are you spying on?"

"That's none of your business," Mrs. Weasley snapped, as Ginny groaned. "It's for the Order, and only the Order, to know."

"But since when are you in the Order?" Harry asked Oliver.

"Since I told them I had the right connections," the athletic 20-year-old replied, with a mysterious smile.

"Then how are _you_ in the Order?" Ron asked Sasha.

She linked arms with Oliver as she replied. "I have a connection."

He smiled down at her, and Harry knew exactly what was going on with those two. Ginny and Ron, however, looked disgusted. They mentally shook themselves, however, when Krum spoke up.

"Vat about this prophesy?" he asked, motioning towards the shattered glass lying upon the table.

"Yeah," Ron said. "What exactly did it mean? Who was that?"

"My grandmother," Krum replied. "She vas a remarkable seer."

"And what did it mean?" Ginny repeated.

"In general," Lupin explained, "it meant that ten months after Mr. Krum's twentieth birthday, he will save his true love's life."

"But Dumbledore said that it had something to do with Hermione," Ron said, "and there was no mention of her in there."

"My true love," Krum said, looking at Ron with an expression of superiority on his face.

Ron glared back at the quidditch star. "You honestly think that Hermione's your true love?" he asked incredulously.

"If the prophesy says so, then yes," replied Krum, not moving his gaze from the red-head's face.

"And what if she's not?" Ron asked. "What if the prophesy is talking about someone completely different?"

Krum was silent for a moment, but then replied simply, "we shall see."

Ron was disgusted. He got up from the table, and determinedly set off for his and Harry's room.


	6. Surprises

After Ron left, nothing else was said about the prophesy. Krum's retired to his room: the floor above Harry and Ron's, and a couple of doors down. It turned out that Sasha and Oliver would be staying at headquarters, to better serve the order. They took the room next to Harry and Ron's. Unfortunately, Ron was quite upset, and the new members could clearly hear what was being said in the next room.

"Who does he think he is?" an irritated Ron, pacing the room, asked Harry. "He honestly thinks that Hermione is his true love?"

"You don't?" Harry asked him.

Ron stopped pacing and looked at his best friend. For a moment he seemed at a loss for words. Harry shrugged it off.

"So do you believe the prophesy?" he asked Ron.

"How can you believe something like that? What if it's a fake?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry just looked at him. Ron understood immediately what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry," the red head mumbled, "I didn't mean –"

"It's okay," Harry interrupted, "forget about it."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive," Harry replied with a smile, although he wasn't sure he was okay. Ron only knew that Harry knew about a prophesy between the young Potter and Voldemort, but not what it contained. And Harry wasn't keen on disclosing that information to one of his closest friends. He knew how Ron would react.

Ron was sitting on his own bed, tired of pacing the room, staring out of the single window, lost in thought. He looked like he wanted to duel someone. Or kiss someone. Eager to know what was on his mind, Harry asked a very touchy question.

"You're jealous of him, aren't you?"

Ron whipped around, with a look on his face as though he was caught in the middle. "What are you talking about?" he tried to dismiss, but Harry could see right through him now.

"You're jealous of Krum! Because you know that Dumbledore is going to make him save Hermione," Harry began. Ron huffed, as though what Harry was saying was ridiculous, but didn't stop him, so Harry went on. "But you know you want to save her and act the hero!" he exclaimed, his voice rising, and causing Ron to jump off the bed, red in the face.

But before Ron could say anything more, the door banged open and in came the twins.

"Ron, a hero?" George said.

"That can't be," Fred added.

"Unless it has something to do with that girl –"

"Oh yeah! The girl! It must have something to do with her," Fred said, giving Ron a sly look.

"You two are crazy," Ron said, flustered at having his brothers pry and poke at his personal life.

"Are we?" they asked in unison.

Ron looked at Harry for support, but was unable to have any, because Harry was laughing so hard on his bed, that even standing up would be near impossible. Now irritated even more, Ron pushed past his brothers, who were now themselves dissolved in laughter, and out into the hall. He slammed the door behind them and sought some peace and quiet in the drawing room.

In a matter of minutes the laughing subsided, and as Harry sat up, breathless, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he gasped, and in walked Oliver, hand-in-hand with Sasha.

"Nice place you got here," she commented, looking around the barren room.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, "its way roomier than ours is."

By this time, the twins had regained their composure and were eyeing up Miss Hughes. Oliver gave the two pranksters a warning look and said, "Don't even think about it."

Pretending to be hurt, the twins frowned. Sasha laughed.

"You haven't seen the half of it," Harry told her.

"Speaking of halves," Oliver said, "where did your other one go?"

"Who? Ron?" Harry asked, and Oliver nodded. "I don't know, he just left."

"No wonder," Sasha said, "you were probably making him feel horrible."

"He really does have a crush on her, doesn't he?" Oliver asked.

"He's had a crush on her for how long now?" Fred asked sarcastically.

"I'd say four, maybe five years," George replied thoughtfully.

"Or longer," Harry mumbled, mainly to himself.

"What?" Sasha asked him.

"Oh," Harry said, surprised that anyone heard him. "I think he's liked her since the first day."

"But why would he pretend all this time?" George asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys teasing me about it," Ron replied from the door.

"So you admit you like her?" Fred asked, a mischievous smile coming to his lips.

Ron frowned. "Honestly, I don't think 'like' is the right word."

All the boys went quiet as Sasha exclaimed, "Aww! That's so sweet!"

"What's sweet?" asked Ginny, who entered the room.

"How Ron feels about Hermione," Sasha replied.

"He's felt that way forever," Ginny said, just as sarcastically as her twin brothers.

"Shut up, Ginny," Ron warned, frowning at her.

Ginny shrugged and turned to leave. Just as she stepped out into the hall, she turned round. "Mum says dinner's ready."

The twins, hungry after a hard day at work, jumped up and followed their little sister. Oliver and Harry followed suit, leaving Ron and Sasha alone.

"Are you okay, kid?" she asked, eyeing him sympathetically.

"Yeah," he said, not looking up at her.

"Want my advice?" she asked.

Finally he looked up at her. "Sure."

"Don't be too jealous of Viktor."

He frowned. "Why not?"

She smiled as she answered. "One, it's not attractive, and two," she leaned closer to him, "he'll fight back."

As Ron sat there she winked and turned around. Just as she got to the door, he followed her out and down to the kitchen.

Dinner was an uneventful affair that night, and by the next week dinner was rarely a group activity. With the twins working and the Order members bustling around doing whatever it was they did, the Hogwarts students spent the lazy summer days in the library researching, or simply sitting around, talking about everything and nothing. It was very lonely without Hermione, and the boys were soon tired of Ginny's company, and Ginny, theirs.

On a rainy Thursday, three days before Harry's birthday, Mrs. Weasley entered the drawing room where Ron, Harry, Ginny, Viktor, and Oliver were sitting around, enjoying the warmth of the house. As she entered, Viktor and Ginny looked up from their books. She gave them a warm smile, which was returned.

"Lunch is ready in the kitchen," she announced.

Ron looked up from his chess game with Oliver. "Can't we eat up here, like yesterday?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley's kind smile grew. "We have guests today, and I'd like you all to eat with us."

As Mrs. Weasley left the room, Ron sighed. "We've never had to eat with other new members," he said, "what's so different about today?"

"Maybe it isn't a new member," Ginny replied, placing her book back on the shelf of the tall, mahogany bookshelves.

Ron looked at her as though she was losing her mind. She shrugged, and led the boys down to the kitchen. As they neared the wide doors, they heard a familiar woman's voice.

"Oh, thank you Molly," it said, "you are truly an angel."

"Oh, no," Mrs. Weasley replied, "I'm just happy to help."

The group of young adults entered the kitchen, receiving a shock to see a stout classmate of theirs sitting at the table. He was beside an elderly woman who was wearing the infamous vulture-topped hat.

"Neville!" the three Hogwarts students exclaimed, as the stout boy's face shone with happiness.

"Hi, guys," he replied cheerfully, as the three classmates sat down on his other side.

"How have you been, mate?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Neville's face fell. "Not so good," he replied, now looking at his shoes.

"His family was murdered by Death Eaters," Mrs. Weasley explained quietly, as she set down a tray of tea in front of their guests.

"Oh, Neville," Ginny said, putting her hand on his, which were clasped upon the table, "I'm so sorry."

Neville sniffed. "It's not your fault," he said, looking up at her and the others, "if anything, its mine."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, the sympathetic look on his face being replaced with a look of confusion.

"Well, if I had only been there, I could have fought them off," he said, this time locking eyes with Harry. "You had taught me enough that I could handle anything, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"That's some advice you could use yourself," said a voice from the doorway. "It wasn't your fault that Sirius died. No matter how much you try to blame it on yourself," Sasha said, coming to sit across from the green-eyed teenager.

Harry sighed. He knew she was right, that all of them were right. He wanted to blame Sirius' death on someone, and that someone just so happened to be himself.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted them, shooing the underage wizards out of the kitchen. Harry and Ron took Neville up to their room, where he would be staying with them. In a matter of minutes, they had filled him in on what exactly the Order was. Neville seemed to understand, and so the boys spoke of other things. The subject of murders remained untouched, and if any mention of murders was touched, it was quickly stifled.

So the days passed, and on Harry and Neville's birthday (they decided to celebrate at the same time), a feast was prepared in the gloomy kitchen of Number Twelve. Many witches and wizards from the Order came to share in the celebrations, and it seemed as if the night would never end. As the night dwindled into the wee hours of the morning, Lupin pulled Harry aside.

"I don't really want to spoil your evening," he began, "but tomorrow we have some business to discuss."

"What kind of business?" Harry asked.

Lupin was quiet for a moment, as though pondering whether to tell Harry the whole truth.

As loud hoots of laughter erupted behind them, Lupin replied quietly, "Just be emotionally prepared for tomorrow. And get some sleep."

Harry gave him a confused look, but before either of them could elaborate, they heard a shout from Ron.

"C'mon Harry! It is your party after all!"

With one last glance and smile at Lupin, Harry returned to the festivities.


	7. All Aboard!

After a short night of sleep, Harry awoke to find that both Ron and Neville had gone down to breakfast. Harry, forgetting what Lupin had advised him the previous night, dressed and proceeded downstairs without hesitation, and in a particularly good mood. With a smile on his face, he entered the kitchen to find over half of the Order sitting at the table. He caught sight of Lupin sitting at the head of the table, looking very sombre and holding a sealed piece of parchment in his hands. Harry felt the smile slide off his face, and his heart plummet into his stomach. He knew exactly what was coming.

Lupin looked up, and Harry saw that his eyes seemed misty. "Come over here, Harry," he said, pulling out the chair next to him.

Harry obeyed, and as he sat down next to the last of his father's best friends, felt a lump rise in his throat. Lupin laid the piece of parchment down on the table, and the words written on it confirmed Harry's belief of what they were all about to face.

It was not until Bill and Fleur arrived, hand-in-hand five minutes later, that Lupin rose from his seat. After lightly clearing his throat, he spoke to the room at large.

"Well," he began, looking around at all the faces, dimly lit in the gloomy kitchen. "It's time to read Sirius', uh, Last Will and Testament," he said, his voice shaking. His hand shook as well as he picked up the will. Lupin nervously cleared his throat again. "On to it," he said, more to himself.

The members of the audience nervously shifted in their seats.

Harry only had to sit there, listening to everything Sirius had left for him, for half an hour. However, he did smile when he heard how much Sirius left for the Weasleys. Lupin, however, refused to read out what Sirius had left for him. Harry wondered if he would ever find out.

The weeks passed. Bill and Fleur spent more and more time in Grimmauld Place, as did Sasha and Oliver. And still there was no word about Hermione. However, there was little room to pry and poke into the affair, as school was fast approaching, and Mrs. Weasley was keeping them busy with cleaning. The trip to Diagon Alley was finally planned a week before school began. After arriving in the Leaky Cauldron by fire on the twenty-second of August, they proceeded to Gringotts in the pouring raining. After visiting the very full vaults of the Weasleys, Harry, and Neville, they went their separate ways. While Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went to buy new robes, the boys went to visit Fred and George in their shop.

Upon entering the tiny place, they could see just how successful the twins were. There was hardly any room to walk between aisles; it was so crowded with people. And the harder Harry looked, the more Hogwarts students he recognized. Finally, the trio made it to the counter. As they approached, Fred was loudly explaining the infamous canary creams to a group of eager looking students. Just as he was about to demonstrate the effects, he caught sight of his younger brother – and Neville. He smiled mischievously at the plump boy, before turning back to his customers.

"And now," Fred announced, "let me introduce to you all the very first victim of this delicious prank: Neville Longbottom!"

The redhead pulled Neville up onto the counter with him. Applause filled the tiny store, and Neville turned just as scarlet as his remembrall in their first year.

Smiling broadly, the inventor turned to Neville. "If you would please demonstrate," he said to the teenager.

Without any hesitation, Neville took the cream treat from Fred, and popped it into his mouth. Silence fell over the crowd as they watched and waited. Within seconds and with a loud squawking noise, a yellow-feathered Neville stood beside a howling Fred. The crowd burst in applause and laughter. Ever so graciously, Neville took a bow, and sent the crowd into hoots of hysterical laughter. He hopped off the counter and rejoined his beaming friends. Never, in all the time they had known him, shared a dormitory with him, ate breakfast with him, had they seen such daring behaviour from their shy friend.

By this time, George had made his way to their sides. Smiling he said, "I can't believe you just did that, Neville."

"Neither can I," Neville replied, smiling sheepishly.

"What made you do it?" Ron asked, absentmindedly taking a crisp from his older brother.

"Well, after the rest of my family, you know, were taken, I've decided that you should live every day to the fullest," he explained, refusing George's crisps with a smile.

"That's a good philosophy," Harry said, shaking his head at George, who was now offering Harry a crisp. "How is business going?" he asked.

"Booming," George said with a smile. "Even with the discounts, we just might be bringing in more galleons than –"

Ron who, at that moment, sprouted great, purple carrots from both ears interrupted him. All those in close proximity howled with laughter, as Ron turned a brilliant shade of magenta.

"Carrot Crisps!" George shouted over all the laughter, "coming soon!"

With that, the three friends left the joke shop. Neville and Ron left to go and buy their school books. Harry, who needed a moment to himself, left to get some ice cream from Florean Fortescue.

As he entered the parlour, he could not help but notice a pretty girl sitting alone in a corner booth. As he turned around after ordering his pineapple heaven cone, the golden-eyed girl looked up and caught his eye. She smiled; he returned it. Only then did he notice just how packed the tiny shop was. As it was raining outside, it only made sense that the customers eat their sweet treats in a dry place. Quickly glancing around, Harry noticed that there was no table left, and with a split-second's hesitation, he made his way over to the girl in the corner booth. As he approached from behind, he saw her ears turn red, when she caught sight of him in her compact's mirror. He touched her shoulder, and as she turned around, he took in the real beauty of her.

"Hi," he said, warmly. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She blushed. "Oh, no," she said, "go ahead. I was just leaving."

"Why?" he asked, afraid he might not see her again, a funny feeling fluttering around in his stomach.

"Oh, you probably want to sit alone," she said.

"I'd rather sit with you," he said quietly.

She looked up at him out of those unique golden eyes. When they met Harry's brilliant green ones she smiled; and so did he. He took the seat across from her, and before either of them knew it, they were friends. They spoke for half an hour, and in that time he knew, and liked, so much about her that by the time the rain let up, he forgot that the loss of Sirius hurt. And so, as the sun shone through the window, they bid each other goodbye, and promised to look for one another on the Hogwarts Express.

For the next few days, Harry could not seem to stop thinking about the girl in Diagon Alley. He still had not told Ron or Neville about her, and did not plan to until they were on the train to Hogwarts. Nevertheless, that day came too soon for Harry's liking. Charlie picked them up from Grimmauld Place at 9 o'clock that morning.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Ginny sleepily asked her older brother.

"Because I want you all to meet someone before I – you know – before I, um, propose to her."

"What?" Ron asked.

Charlie blushed. "I've been seeing her steady for three years now –"

"And you never told us?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"We're your family!" Ron exclaimed.

Charlie smiled. "I know," he said, "but mum and dad haven't met her yet, and she wants to meet you lot first."

"Does Bill know about her?" Ron asked.

"Yes," replied Charlie, and as Ginny gasped, betrayed, he added, "but only because he was the one who set us up together."

"But Fred and George don't know about her?" Ron asked.

"Of course not," Charlie laughed, turning down a side street lined with huge oak trees, "they would be the first ones to tell mum and dad."

He pulled into the driveway of a simple bungalow. As he turned off the car, he twisted around in his seat.

"Her name is Kristina, and like I said, we've been dating for three years. What you should know before you meet her is, um, well –"

"Just spit it out already," Ginny said, exasperated.

"She's only nineteen," he said quietly.

"What?" Ron yelled.

Charlie did not look amused. "Well, we love each other, and like it or not, I'm going to propose. We've decided that age doesn't matter."

And with that, he got out of the car. Just before he was going to shut the door, he looked questioning at Harry and Neville. "Well, come on you guys," he said to them.

"But we're not fam–"

Charlie smiled. "Mum says you might as well be, so come on!"

They all proceeded up the walk to meet the bride to be.

* * *

By the time the whole ensemble of witches and wizards arrived at King's Cross, they only had five minutes to board the train. Once Charlie and Kristina had said their goodbyes, Ginny pulled her aside.

"Are you in love with him?" the fifteen year old asked Kristina.

The nineteen year old blushed. "Yes, I am," she replied, and beamed when Ginny smiled.

"So do you promise me you'll say yes?"

Kristina looked confused. "Yes to what?" she asked.

"Just promise me," Ginny said, as the whistle blew, signally that the train was about to leave.

"Okay, but –"

"C'mon Gin! We're leaving!" the boys called to her.

"Good," Ginny said, "and don't tell Charlie what I asked, okay?"

Comprehension dawned on Kristina's face. "Of course I won't," she said, and hugged her future sister-in-law goodbye, as she ran to catch the train.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked his curvy girlfriend as the waved to the teenagers on the train.

"Oh, just some girl talk," she replied, smiling. "Nothing you would be interested in."

Charlie laughed. "You're probably right. Now let's get going, it's time for you to meet my parents."

"And the rest of the Order," she smiled as they walked out of the station together, hand-in-hand.


	8. Nice Right Hook

Halfway through the ride to Hogwarts, there came knock at the compartment door that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were sharing. Harry was resting his head on the window, when Ron slid open the door to reveal a golden-eyed girl standing there.

"Who're you?" Ron asked rudely.

"Nice," mumbled Ginny, who was playing exploding snap with Neville.

"What?" Ron asked his sister.

"Nothing," she said. Then she looked up at the visitor. "How can we help you?" she asked sweetly.

The girl in the doorway glanced at Harry who was still staring out the window. "I was just looking for Harry," she answered.

Hearing her voice, Harry's head jerked up, and he smiled widely at Kit.

"How are you?" he asked happily, motioning for her to come in.

She smiled widely. "I'm good," she said.

"Nervous?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"So much," she answered, but smiling all the same.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" asked Ron, who was still standing at the door.

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "Everybody, this is Kit. Kit, this is my best friend Ron, his little sister Ginny, and Neville."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled, rising to shake their hands.

"Er, you too," said Ron, shooting Harry a questioning look over the Kit's shoulder.

Harry shrugged; Ron smiled.

They all sat and talked for the rest of the trip. Ron and Neville warmed up to her quickly enough, but it did not seem that Ginny liked her at all by the end of the trip. Kit, on the other hand, had a great time meeting Harry's friends, and did not understand the coldness she was receiving from Ron's little sister. It seemed too soon, but the train did come to a stop in Hogsmeade. They all left the train, and Ginny ran ahead to save them a carriage. As Ron and Neville climbed into the horseless carriage, Kit noticed it only seated four. She glanced up at Ginny, who was already seated smugly, and speaking to Neville about Quidditch. Harry noticed that there was not room for all of them, and turned to Kit.

"You can go with them," he said, "I'll find another carriage."

"Oh, no, that's alright," she said, "I don't mind taking a different one."

"But it's your first time," he said, "you should go with someone who –"

"No, really, it's okay," she told him. "Go with your friends." She smiled and turned back to find another carriage.

Resentfully, Harry climbed in and sat next to Ginny. "Why didn't you save a bigger one?" he asked the red head.

"I forgot," she said simply.

"Would you have forgotten if Hermione was here, instead of Kit?" he asked her, staring out the window.

Ginny looked at him, at a loss for words.

"I didn't think so," he said, and quickly got out of the carriage before Ginny could stop him. As he reached the steps up to the castle, he heard a voice behind him.

"Potter!"

"What do you want, Malfoy," he asked, turning around to see Draco Malfoy walking up the steps with his arm around a very uncomfortable looking Kit.

"I was just wondering where your mudblood friend was," he asked, his hand sliding down to rest on Kit's hip. She tried to pull away, but he held her there. His anger mounting, Harry clenched his fists.

"I don't know," he said, moving his gaze from the pained look on Kit's face to the sneer on Malfoy's. "But I'm pretty sure you do," he said, amused by the way Malfoy's eyes seemed to widen at that statement.

"What's that supposed to mean," asked the blonde boy, an increasingly ugly look replacing the sneer.

"Whatever you want it to mean," Harry retorted in a threatening tone.

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Malfoy asked, starting to advance on his archenemy.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied, pleased that Malfoy was catching on as quickly as he was.

"Then you better take it back," Malfoy hissed.

"Then you better let her go."

"Which one?" Malfoy asked slyly.

"So you admit you have Hermione?"

Malfoy's face paled. "I didn't say that."

"You might as well have," Harry retorted.

Malfoy sneered. "But I didn't, and that's what makes the difference," he said, "now what if I just –"

"Keep on your merry way? That would be great," Harry said.

"That would be great, wouldn't it?" Malfoy asked. "And I'll just take this pretty girl with me, won't I?"

"Actually," Harry said, "you won't take her with you."

"And what makes you think that?" Malfoy asked, sneering at the Potter boy.

"Because she's coming with me," he said, reaching for Kit's hand.

Malfoy laughed. "No, she's not," he said, "you're coming with me aren't you, honey?"

"No," she said. "I'm going with Harry."

Malfoy looked disgusted. "Yeah right," he said, "you need a man, honey, not a –"

"Ass?" she asked, giving him a look that could kill. "Yeah, that's why I'm going with Harry."

"Only if I let go," Malfoy said. But before he could say anything else, Harry's fist had collided with the side of the blonde boy's head.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to find Professor McGonagall rushing towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" she screeched at him.

"Giving Malfoy what he deserves," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

The professor was not expecting that response: she opened and closed her mouth a number of times blankly. She ended up saying, "Detention tomorrow night at eight, Potter," and deserting the scene.

By this time, Ron, Neville, and Ginny had caught up with Harry.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as Malfoy proceeded, sulking, into the castle.

"Nothing," Harry said, leading the group into the Great Hall.

"So, do you have to be sorted?" Neville asked Kit.

"No," she replied, "Dumbledore let me have my own private sorting during the summer."

"So what house are you in?" Ron asked.

Kit beamed. "Gryffindor," she said.

Harry smiled. "Come and sit down then," he said. "We'll get you settled in."

Kit laughed. "I appreciate that."

Once the sorting of the first years was complete, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, beaming around at all of the students sitting at their house tables. "Before we begin our magnificent feast, I would like to say two things; Squee Squittle."

The students all burst into laughter and applause. The golden plates filled with food, and everyone began to eat. Harry, glancing over at Kit, smiled at the expression of shock on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, almost laughing at the look on her face.

"Umm – well – that is –" she began, but Harry laughed and cut off her stuttering.

"Just dig in!" he said, and her golden eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed, and they all laughed and ate.

As the feast wound down they all headed up to the common room for a good night's sleep before classes next morning. Kit found the whole castle fascinating, gasping as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room. Harry laughed and said, "You haven't seen anything yet." And so Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown took her up to the sixth girl's dormitory, and the boys went up to theirs.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Neville went down to breakfast together. As they made their way over to Gryffindor table, Kit waved them down.

"Come and sit with us, you guys!" she called from where she was eating breakfast with Parvati and Lavender. They both smiled at the boys, and Lavender winked at Harry.

"Is the D.A. still on this year?" she asked him as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Of course," he replied casually, pouring himself some pumpkin juice. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," she began, "we noticed that Hermione wasn't here, and – what?" she asked, as Ron and Harry's expressions turned stony.

"Did something happen to her during the summer?" Parvati asked.

Harry silently nodded, buttering his toast with trembling hands.

"Did you want to talk about it, Harry?" Lavender asked quietly.

At this, Ron dropped his fork with a clatter. "We aren't allowed to talk about it," he said angrily, "so leave it alone."

Lavender and Parvati appeared shocked at Ron's behaviour. Speechless, they quietly continued eating their breakfast, occasionally throwing miffed looks at Ron. Kit, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. Ron, on the other hand, certainly was not.

"What's so funny?" he asked her roughly, when she kept looking at him, sighing and turning away, and then looking at him again, and silently laughing.

"Nothing," she said, and sighed at him again.

He looked her in the eye and said, very angrily, "I don't like her."

At this, Kit burst out laughing, causing everyone in a ten-foot radius to look up in surprise. "I never said you did!" she exclaimed, laughing so hard she could not keep her utensils steady in her hand. "But you just proved my thoughts correct," she said, somewhat triumphantly.

"What thoughts?" Ron asked her, as she tried, and failed, to pick up her fork. All she could do was giggle, as Professor McGonagall was making her way down the house table, handing out timetables.

Upon receiving their schedules, Lavender glanced over at Harry's timetable, as Parvati said, "Professor Trelawney's teaching again!" Ron groaned.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, "we have nearly all the same classes together!"

Harry frowned. "Nearly?" he asked, "Why? What's different?"

Lavender pointed at the piece of parchment in his hands. There, plain as day, beside "Divination: S. Trelawney," was a scribbled note. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that the headmaster himself wrote it.

"_Sybill has been told that you may not attend some of her classes. You are excused from these in order to prepare your own lessons."_

A mischievous smile replaced Harry's frown immediately. He turned to the small group of Gryffindors. "Start recruiting members for the D.A.," he told them. "We'll meet on Thursday at seven o'clock in the Room of Requirement."

"But what if Herm–" Pavarti began.

"Just stop talking about her!" Ron shouted, his ears turning a bright shade of fuchsia. At this, Kit burst out laughing, this time harder than before. Ron was furious. "What is so funny?" he asked her angrily.

It took a couple of minutes before Kit had calmed down, but once she did, Ron was still glaring at her angrily. She leaned closer to him, so that the others could not overhear what she was about to say.

"I think you love her," she whispered.

"I do not," Ron said, turning back to his toast, his face beginning to burn.

"Liar," she said a little more audible. He glared at her, but did not say anything. She gave a little laugh.

A few minutes later, the five comrades were on their way to their first class together, Defence Against the Dark Arts, when Kit began singing out of the blue.

"You want to hug her," she sang merrily, glancing at Ron with a mischievous grin playing at her lips. "You want to date her," she continued, earning herself confused looks from other students. "You want to kiss her," she sang as Harry and Neville began snickering. Ron's ears were turning redder with every step the group took. Finally, in the middle of the corridor, she stopped, and facing Ron, sang quite loudly, "You want to love her!"

"Pretty voice you have," a voice laughed from behind her.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said.

Malfoy sneered. "And what are you going to do if I –" he began, but Kit, once again, got the better of him.

"Get out of my way, you sexy git," she said.

"You really think so?" Malfoy asked her, a flirtatious air to his voice.

"Yep," she said, "but there's no way in hell I'm going to do anything about it, you stuck up –"

"Please do not finish that sentence, Miss Ravencraft," a smooth, mature, tired voice said from behind her. As she whipped around, surprised, Lupin smiled. "Now, I believe I have Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindors now, so please, come in," he said courteously. "Off you go, Mr. Malfoy," he added to the blonde boy, who smirked, and swept down the hall, just as his father did many years before. Sighing, Lupin entered the classroom, ready for the year of teaching ahead of him.


	9. The DA

That Thursday Harry found the Room of Requirement just as he remembered, but with one difference, sitting in the corner reading a book. It wasn't anyone Harry expected to see in this particular room. Of course, Harry thought to himself, it only made sense, seeing as how the individual sitting in the corner was one of the makers of a map. The same map that Harry used to get to this room, as a matter of fact. As the door closed behind the bespectacled boy, the man sitting in the corner looked up.

"Hello, Harry," his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher said. Putting the book down on the shelf beside him, and rising from the burgundy pillow he had been sitting on. "Dobby told me that his was the room you used."

Harry beamed, and asked, "Why did you come?"

"Molly asked me to check it out," Lupin replied, a touch of disgust in his voice. Then he looked up at Harry, and said with a touch of rebelliousness, "And the twins told me I should help with the training."

"It's hard work," Harry told him, "but if you're up to it, please, be my guest."

Lupin smiled at him. "I would be honoured," he replied, taking a bow. But when he rose, his face was clouded with an unreadable expression.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked him, concerned.

The werewolf looked at Harry, his young face etched with lines of worry, frustration, and, at this time, nervousness. "I never told any one what Sirius left me," he said quietly, and Harry's eyes shifted from the man in front of him to the floor at his feet. "But you have to know what he told me," Lupin continued, a note of urgency in his voice, causing Harry to look at him. "He gave me custody of you," Lupin said, his eyes not moving from Harry's face. Harry's heart jumped.

"So, that means that –"

"It's up to you," Lupin interrupted. "The only home I have right now is Hogwarts, and I'll be staying at Headquarters to help with everything going on there, but you need a legal guardian." He paused here, and glanced at the door before continuing. "If you feel that you would rather have Mrs. Weasley as your guardian, that's alright with me."

Harry looked up at him, shocked. "No," he said, without even thinking. Lupin gave him a confused look. "I want you as a guardian," he said. Lupin looked ecstatic.

"So you don't mind everything that's going on? I mean, with my werewolf –"

"What difference does that make?" Harry asked, "I don't care if you're pregnant, I want you to be my guardian."

Lupin laughed. "Well," he said, "seeing as how we are talking about pregnancy, you wouldn't mind if I had a baby?" He patted his stomach tenderly. "Because you might have a sibling soon!"

Harry laughed. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed, going along with the joke. The two of them laughed until about thirty people all entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, and Harry laughed even harder.

"It's nothing, Ron," Lupin said, tears of laughter in his own eyes. "Shall we get started then?" he asked Harry, who was finally recovering.

"Yeah," he said wiping the tears out of his own eyes. "Grab a pillow, everyone," he announced, pulling out a roll of parchment from his bag.

Everyone settled down quickly, and the look on Lupin's face told Harry that he was very impressed. Smiling to himself, Harry turned back to the room at large.

"Welcome back, everybody," he said, looking around at all the familiar faces from last year, as well as many unfamiliar and anxious faces. "I see we have some new members," Harry added, smiling. "So, let's make this official, again," he said, dipping his quill into his inkwell. "Just sign your name somewhere on here, and we'll get going."

Ron was first to sign his name. Following him was Lavender, Parvati, her twin Padma, Ginny, Hannah, and Ernie. Ernie passed the roll to a boy, who looked as if he was in first year. The boy hesitated, and looked up at Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked him, and the boy sighed.

"This is Dumbledore's Army, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "why?"

"Just making sure," the boy said, as he signed his name. He passed the parchment to Neville. He glanced at the boy's name and let out a small gasp.

"You're a Granger?" he asked the boy, and as the boy nodded Ron and Harry gasped as well.

"Are you related to Hermione?" Ron asked him.

The boy nodded, looking very intimidated by the sixth years. He looked up at Harry, and saw that Harry was staring at him. "Stay afterwards, okay?" Harry asked him. The boy nodded.

Once everyone had signed, Harry tacked it up on the wall. He then wrote "Dumbledore's Army" across the top. Some of the new members whispered to each other, and Harry distinctly heard one girl say, "Does Dumbledore know about this?"

"Dumbledore knows exactly what we are doing in here," Harry said, and the girl blushed. He smiled at her and continued. "But first, let me introduce a new and experienced individual, who will be helping me teach you." Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Lupin shake his head and give a small smile. "This," said Harry, directing their attention to Lupin, "is the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he will be coming to nearly every one of these meetings we have." He paused here, and as some of the older members whispered together, he himself whispered to Lupin, "What did you want them to call you?"

"Lupin's fine," he replied, "and you might as well tell them all about the werewolf thing, too."

Harry nodded and turned back to the D.A. "Even though he is your professor," he said, silencing the whispers, "you can call him Lupin while we are in here. And you should also all know that he is a werewolf –" Whispers broke out among the students, and Harry looked miffed. "And if you have a problem with that, you might as well leave, because we aren't a prejudiced group in here." When no one left, Harry continued. "Even though Hermione isn't here," he said, his gaze travelling from Ernie, who was wondering what had happened to her, to her little brother, new to the wizarding world, "we will be doing this." He glanced at his watch, and seeing that it was nearly nine o'clock, said, "But we'll have another meeting soon to start some practise. I think we'll just run through stunning and disarming, to help the beginners along," he said. "The word will be spread somehow telling you of the next meeting."

"Can we do those coins again?" Luna asked, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head in excitement.

"Yeah," Harry said, "but I need to make some more. See you all later!"

As they all left in a clamour, Harry turned back to Lupin. "That's everybody," he said to Lupin.

"They sure do respect you," Lupin said, his eyes twinkling. "I can't wait for next week."

"Neither can I," said a voice from behind Harry.

"So you're Hermione's little brother?" Harry asked the brown eyed, brown haired boy.

"Yes," he said, not looking directly at Harry or Lupin.

"And what is your name?" Lupin asked him kindly.

"Jonathon," the boy replied, still not making eye contact with the two. Harry glanced at Lupin, and saw that the man was looking at the boy with a peculiar expression.

"What happened that night?" Lupin asked him, his eyes not moving from the boy's face. At once, the boy's expression changed, becoming upset, and maybe even a little angry.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jonathon replied, and finally looked up into Lupin's tired yet kind face.

"You have to talk about it," Lupin told him, "or you will never get over it."

At this, Jonathon sighed, resigned to the task of telling the tale. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"On Friday, when Hermione got home from Hogwarts, she told us about Voldemort, and how he came back. She told us to be wary of new people we met on the street, because Voldemort has lots of followers. I never go out anyways," he added. "So one day during the first week of July, we went to the beach, like we always do. It's a tradition we have. I noticed Herm's wand sticking out of her beach bag, and I asked her why she had it. She said that she wanted to be ready if they were attacked, because she was muggle-born, and they would want to kill her. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes," said Lupin, sighing.

"Oh," Jonathon said, continuing. "Well, we got to the beach, and while mum and dad went to buy some hot dogs, me and Herm spread out the towels. Then this boy with blonde hair came up to us."

"Malfoy," Harry breathed.

"Yeah," Jonathon said, nodding at Harry, "that's what Herm called him. She said something like, 'stay away from us, Malfoy.' And he was like, 'we're watching you mud-blood, so you better watch your back.' And then he laughed and walked away. What's a mud-blood?" he asked.

Lupin sighed. "It's what some wizards and witches call others who are of muggle descent, like what you and Hermione are. Please continue."

"Okay, well, he didn't bother us again, but Herm never told mum and dad about him. She told me once we got back home that she didn't want to spoil the day for them. Then the next day, I was helping Herm with the dishes while mum and dad were at work. We heard popping noises coming from the living room. Herm took out her wand and told me to go and hide. I was really scared, so I ran up the stairs as Herm went out into the living room." Jonathon paused, looking very upset.

"Just take your time," Lupin told him, pulling up a chair for the nervous boy. Jonathon took a deep breath and resumed.

"Well, I made it upstairs, as quiet as I could. I could see some people in the living room, but they had cloaks on, with their hoods up. Then one of the people yelled, 'Come out you mud-blood!' and then Herm came out of the kitchen and went into the living room. She had her wand in her hand, and as she went into the living room, the other people hissed at her. After that, it was all a blur," he said, his big brown eyes misting over with tears.

"Okay," said Lupin, "we can just leave it –"

"And then they just took her!" he shouted, frustrated, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "And I could hear her yelling at them to let her go, and could hear her shouting spells at them! And I couldn't do anything! I COULDN'T HELP MY OWN SISTER!" Jonathon cried, his emotion taking over. Lupin got up and went over to him, wrapping him in a fatherly embrace, letting Jonathon cry into his shoulder.


	10. Changing Seasons

The month of September flew by, and before anyone knew it, they were at the end of October. Lupin's class was a success, as the Gryffindors knew it would be. Kit was settled into the Hogwarts routine, and so was Jonathon. Harry took a special interest in the boy, and went out of his way to help him along anyway he could. Besides being Hermione's little brother, Jonathon was a really cool kid. After seeing a Ravenclaw Quidditch practice, he fell in love with the game, but was saddened to hear that first years were not allowed to join. "But you can try out next year," Harry reassured him.

The Gryffindor team was also practising hard. Ron was elected team captain, and Harry was genuinely happy for him. Their first game was scheduled for the weekend after Halloween, and the new members were very nervous. However, after Ron had told the horror stories of his first game, the team was feeling a lot more confident.

The end of October meant the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Only third year and above were permitted to visit Hogsmeade, and so Harry, Ron, and Neville entered the tiny village together, in hopes of a visit to Honeydukes.

Upon entering the little shop, packed with other Hogwarts students, the three boys headed over to the chocolate section of the shop, seeing a very familiar face seeking the shelves.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor," Neville said, as he perused the shelves himself.

"Well, hello there, boys," Lupin smiled at the three D.A. members.

"Why are you picking up chocolate?" Harry asked him, knowing that it was very close to the full moon.

Reaching for what looked like the biggest slab of chocolate in the shop. Lupin turned to the boys and said, so quietly that they had to lean in slightly to hear, "It helps with the transformations. Professor Snape has been doing things for – you know – and I figured I would tough it out this one night." He smiled a mischievous grin, "Maybe give a Halloween surprise to anyone strolling by the shack tonight."

"So you won't be coming to the feast tonight?" Ron asked him, selecting his own chocolate.

Lupin frowned. "No, Dumbledore figures I shouldn't risk it."

"He figures a lot of things, doesn't he?" Harry commented in a bitter tone. Lupin gave a slight laugh.

"I'm not the only who thinks so, am I?" Lupin said, smiling at Harry. "But, I better be off. Hopefully I'll see you at the next D.A. meeting."

"Does that mean we're stuck with Professor Hughes again?" Ron asked, pretending to be disappointed. Once again, Lupin laughed.

"Yes, unfortunately you will be 'stuck with' Sasha for another couple of lessons," Lupin said. "Is she really that bad?" he asked, looking concerned.

"We Gryffindors don't think so," Neville said with an evil looking smirk on his face, "but the Slytherins are calling her a traitor."

"Is it true they're engaged?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled.

"Apparently, but you should really ask her yourself."

"Move it along there, werewolf," a friendly voice said from behind them. They turned and saw a very windswept Oliver, hand in hand with Sasha. "We just wanted to tell you all in person that the wedding will be held on January second."

"Isn't that a little early?" Harry asked.

"No," Sasha replied. "I have been planning this day for a long time. I have the dress picked, the flowers ordered, and the location booked," she smiled. "All we need is guests."

"And since we've decided to try to keep it low key, it will mostly just be people from the Order, family, and you guys," Oliver said.

"Where are you going to have it?" Ron asked.

Sasha smiled. "Since I have arranged mostly everything, Oliver got to pick the place."

"You're all going to laugh when I tell you," Oliver said, "but it's going to be fantastic." He smiled at his bride to be.

"The Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts," Sasha said, beaming.

"Are you serious?" Neville blurted out. Sasha laughed.

"Yes, seeing as how he doesn't get to spend much time playing anymore, I agreed that it would be the perfect place."

"But it's winter!" Ron exclaimed. It was Oliver's turn to laugh at this.

"Yes," he said, "but they are saying is will be a warm winter. Besides, the ceremony will be really short. It's the reception that carries on all night."

"And we're having the reception inside the castle," Sasha added, answering their unanswered questions.

"But there is one catch to getting invited," Oliver added, a sly grin playing with the corners of his mouth.

"Which is?" asked Ron, with a slight sense of foreboding.

"You have to bring a date," Sasha said, laughing at the look on the boy's' faces. "And you can't bring a sibling, or anyone invited by us to the wedding."

"So in other words, someone you two have never met?" Neville asked.

"Exactly," Sasha replied, the smile on her face bigger than ever. "The ceremony starts at two in the afternoon. See you all there!" And with that, the happy couple left the shop, leaving behind a very worried and nervous looking bunch of young men.

Still getting over the shock of going to a wedding with a date, the trio travelled down the road to the Three Broomsticks. Upon entering the pub, Harry spotted Kit waving at them from a corner booth. As Ron and Neville went to the counter and ordered butterbeer for them, Harry went over to Kit's table where she was sitting with some new members of the D.A. They all greeted him with great enthusiasm, and Kit smiled as she slid over to let him sit down.

"How do you like Hogsmeade?" he asked her, as she sipped her butterbeer.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "And this stuff is so good!"

"It's better in the winter, when you're cold you can't even feel your toes. Then it warms you from the inside –" Ron explained. He sighed dreamily, making the other girls at the table giggle. "There's nothing better."

The group of them chatted about anything and everything for while. The boys learned that the black haired girl's name was Navadrien Singollo, but she preferred to be called Adrien, not Nava, as Ron learned the hard way (she threw his own drink in his face when he called her that). The other girl, a very thin, dark-haired girl, was Carnia Belaque, who preferred to be called Nia. It was three o'clock in the afternoon before they all headed up to the castle for the Halloween feast.

Upon entering the Great Hall for the feast, Harry heard a gasp of awe issue from Kit. Harry grinned.

"Impressive, isn't it?" he asked her. All she could do was nod in reply.

Ron laughed at the expression on her face, and she smiled a brighter smile than any of them had seen from her. With that, they headed over to the Gryffindor table to enjoy the feast, along with entertainment from the resident ghosts of the castle. Although Harry felt sorry that Lupin could not be there to celebrate with them, he fully enjoyed himself for the night.

* * *

The weeks passed, and before any of the new friends knew it, the merry season was upon them. The snow refused to fall prior to the winter solstice, but when it fell, it fell hard. In no time, the whole of Hogwarts was thick in the white stuff, and more than several students were involved in various snowball fights. Before long, the individual battles merged into one colossal war. It seemed that almost the entire student population was involved, and it stretched through the whole grounds. As it began to darken, the immensity of the fight decreased, and many students surrendered due to cold, hunger, and fatigue. As the first stars blossomed in the night sky, the war was over, and everyone traipsed back into the castle, soaked to the bone and freezing.

"Good fight today guys," Kit said, as she flopped down onto the sofa in front of the roaring fire.

"You too," Harry replied, smiling at her exhausted figure.

"Don't look at me like that," she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Like what?" Harry said, trying to look innocent, and failing miserable. Kit was spared answering when Nia, Adrien, and Neville entered through the portrait hole from dinner. As Adrien collapsed next to Ron, Nia and Neville got cozy on an armchair. Harry raised his eyebrows at them.

"Is there something we should know about you two?" he asked. Nia giggled, and Neville turned a bright shade of pink.

"Erm, well – you see," Neville began, but Ron cut him off.

"You two are going out now?" he asked.

Nia giggled even harder at this, but Neville put on a proud face.

"Yes, we are," he said, and Nia stopped giggling long enough to give an admiring smile to her new boyfriend. "And if you have a problem with that –"

"Whoa, mate," Ron said, leaning back on the sofa, "I never said I had a problem with anything."

"Good," Neville said, just as Ginny came down the staircase.

"Hey, Harry," she said, as she sat down on the hearth rug, "I was wondering if you had a date for Oliver and Sasha's wedding."

Harry frowned. "No, I don't, but I'm working on it." He gave a slight, superior smile. "No need to worry."

"Oh, I wasn't worrying," Ginny said, not catching any of his sarcasm, "I was wondering if you would come with me."

"I can't," he said, taking his eyes off her, and retuning them to the crackling flames.

"Why not?" she asked, looking extremely put off.

"Because Sasha said that I wasn't allowed to bring anyone she or Oliver knew as a date," he explained. "Sorry," he added as an after thought.

"That's okay," she said, but not looking it. "Are you invited Neville?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "and I've already found my date," he added as he cast a look of adoration at Nia. Ginny looked very upset. With a huff, she got up and was about to leave through the portrait hole when Ron piped up.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

She gave him a look of hatred, not unlike the kind Hermione would occasionally cast him. "Shut up, you stupid prat," she said, and slammed the portrait shut.

"That's too bad," Ron said, "Who will I go with now?"

Harry shook his head, and Kit laughed as she got up. "I'm off to bed," she said, "see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight," they all chorused.

* * *

The next three days flew by in a whirl of falling snow and holiday preparation. It wasn't long before Harry was sweating profusely in front of the common room fire. As Kit entered the room through the portrait hole, she caught sight of the boy slightly rocking back and forth in front of the flames. Smiling, she walked over and plopped herself down beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him immediately. He just rocked faster, and with a little bit more movement. He was mumbling something, and from what she could tell, it consisted of "Christmas; bloody Christmas; bloody presents; bloody hell." It didn't take a rocket scientist to help the poor lad. Taking hold of his shoulders, she shook him a little, and once his eyes were boring into her own, she asked the crucial questions of the event.

"Do you have money?"

He nodded. A good sign, she thought, as his face paled the slightest bit.

"Do you still have the invisibility cloak?"

He nodded again, this time more slowly. Kit could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, piecing together the situation. She smiled to herself, as his emerald green eyes began to light up.

"Do you have the map?"

He nodded, and jumped up, as though an electric shock sprang through his body. "I'm going to Hogsmeade," he told her in a whisper so that the other students in the common room were not able to overhear. "Cover my tail, please?"

She smiled outwardly this time. "Hurry, the stores are going to close."

He beamed at her, and hurried up the stairs to his dormitory. Within minutes, the portrait hole opened, and then closed, of its own accord. A couple younger students looked at each other, maybe a little frightened, but Kit could only smile as she curled up on the couch.

The next day was Christmas, and Ron was beating Harry awake with a pillow.

"Oi! Presents!" he shouted, waking almost the whole house, and causing Hedwig to jump off the wardrobe in fright. Ron did not seem to notice, and continued the pillow abuse. Harry took revenge, and before long, the dormitory was filled was feathers, and the boys were laughing too hard to take proper aim at one another. They did not notice a green haired woman enter the room with red heads on either side of her.


	11. Squirrels and Surprises

"Bugger all," Harry mumbled as he slipped down the spiral staircase of the boys' dormitory. He was happy that Tonks and the Weasleys had come to Hogwarts to celebrate Christmas with them, but it felt so much emptier without Sirius. "Bugger all," he repeated, louder this time, and flopped onto the couch near the fireplace. He was thankful that other Gryffindors, who would rag on him for being down on Christmas morning, went home for the holidays. "Bugger all," he whispered again, jumping as someone spoke from behind him.

"Happy Christmas to you too," the tired voice said, causing a smile to arrive at Harry's lips as he jumped over the couch to greet his visitor.

"Happy Christmas," he beamed as Lupin's tired expression lit up, no doubt by the joys of the season.

"I miss him too," Lupin whispered, causing a frown to flit across both of their faces.

"Yeah," Harry said, a frown creasing his forehead.

"But," Lupin said, trying to cheer up the sixteen year-old wizard, "I have a present for you."

Harry grinned. "I have one for you too," he said. "Wait here, I'll go get it."

Lupin sat down on the faded couch and pulled out a small box from his pocket. He barely had time to wonder what Harry had got him before the boy was bounding back into the common room carrying a large box wrapped in red.

Harry could see just how happy the older wizard was and put the gift on the scarlet couch beside him.

"Er, here's your present," Lupin said, at a loss for words, as he handed over the small box.

"Thanks," Harry said, not paying his own gift much attention. "Open yours first," he said, sitting on the arm of the overstuffed couch.

Lupin nodded, unwrapping the box carefully. He looked up as Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine," he grumbled, and tore off the shiny red paper with vitality until he uncovered a small wooden chest, roughly the size of a Muggle boom box. He looked questioningly at Harry, who nodded, egging him on. As Lupin opened the lid he gave a gasp as the aroma of chocolate hit him. Not only was it full of different kinds of chocolate, but a book lay on top.

"'_A Werewolf's Guide to Chocolate'_," he breathed. "Harry, how on earth –?"

"So you like it?" Harry asked eagerly, nearly jumping up and down in his seat.

"Like it?" Lupin repeated in disbelief, "I love it!"

Harry beamed.

"Now it's your turn," Lupin said, safely closing the lid of his chest of chocolates.

Harry at last looked down at the box in his hand. It was about the size of a ring box, and he looked up at Lupin with a look of fake shock on his face.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Harry asked.

Lupin pulled a face. "Ha, ha, very funny," he said sarcastically as Harry laughed. "Just open it."

Harry obliged and opened the box to find two keys on a key chain. He looked up at Lupin. "What are these for?" he asked, picking them up to examine them more closely. One looked almost ancient, and the other, brand new. The newer one had both sides cut.

"Well," Lupin said, "one is the key to the Black's house, which now belongs to you." Harry looked up, disbelievingly. "And the other one is your car."

"A car?" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "Are you serious?"

Lupin laughed at the excitement written all over Harry's face. "Dead serious," he replied, getting up off the couch. "Did you want to see it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Do I ever!" Harry exclaimed, following Lupin out of the portrait hole and to the one eyed witch.

"I parked it in Hogsmeade," he said tapping the witch. "Dumbledore's orders. Dissendium."

Harry and Lupin followed the long path to Honeydukes cellar. "It's a holiday," Lupin said happily, breaking the silence, "so we won't get caught." He gave Harry a wink, and opened the trap door of the shop.

In next to no time as the two of them stood in front of it. Bright red, and top down, Lupin was sure the boy was going to have some kind of fit. As Harry slid into the driver seat, his face fell.

"What's the matter?" Lupin asked him, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I don't have my license yet," he said, looking heartbroken. To his immense surprise, Lupin laughed.

"That's why I'm here," he said, fastening his seatbelt. "Now start her up, let's get you going!"

Around lunchtime, Harry and Remus arrived back at Hogwarts from their driving lesson. Laughing to themselves, they joined the Weasleys, Tonks, Neville, Kit, Nia, and Adrien at the Gryffindor table.

"Happy Christmas," Mrs. Weasley greeted them, rather stiffly, which told everyone that she disapproved of Remus' Christmas present to Harry.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Kit.

"So, how was the driving lesson?" Neville asked as Remus took the seat opposite Harry.

Harry and Remus gave each other a look and burst out laughing.

"We, uh, ran over a squirrel," Remus admitted shamefully.

"No, we ran over a whole clan of them," Harry corrected him, his laughter redoubling.

"Good!" Kit exclaimed. "Those filthy, evil, buggers..."

With that, she got up from the table, muttering under her breath. The rest of them laugh even harder.

"So you can drive now?" Nia asked him as Harry helped himself to a baked potato, still chortling.

"Not officially," Harry replied, dishing out peas. "I have to take a theory test, then a road test."

"And you also need a guardian sign the piece of paper," Mrs. Weasley added sternly around the gravy boat.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, cutting his turkey. "Remus said it was alright with him."

"Wicked," Neville breathed, spilling the peas that were on his fork into his lap.

"Yeah, it is," Ron agreed laughing as Neville cleaned himself up. "Hey, mum, what would you –"

"Absolutely not," she interrupted him. "And that's my final word on the subject."

Ron returned to his lunch, shooting a jealous look at Harry. He smiled when Harry winked at him.


	12. Shame

The Gryffindors woke to the grounds covered in five feet of snow on Boxing Day. As the sunlight streamed in though the high windows of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were enjoying an early breakfast.

"How can they sleep that long?" Ron asked, helping himself to thirds of bacon.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said, and grinned evilly. "Maybe they had a pillow fight last night and…"

Ron was horror struck. "Harry! My little sister was with them last night!"

"Sowwy," he replied through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He swallowed and then said, "But they might have. Just, maybe not the kind that you're thinking of."

Ron looked dumbfounded. Harry laughed, which seemed to jog the red head back into consciousness. "You thought it first," he replied rather lamely.

Harry motioned stabbing himself in the heart. "Ah, the truth hurts, yet one cannot deny it."

Ron laughed, and before long, both boys were rolling around in their seats.

"Looks like we missed something," a voice said.

"Yeah, too bad, I hate being the last one to know something," another replied.

"Same here," another chimed in.

As the laughter subsided, Harry looked up to find Kit, Nia, and Adrien dishing out breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies," Ron said, recovering and returning to his breakfast.

"Morning," they replied together.

"So, are you both ready for that wedding on the second?" Kit asked, pouring her some pumpkin juice.

"Nope," Harry said, helping himself to more eggs, "but we will be."

At that moment Neville entered the Great Hall, looking very flustered and annoyed. He came over to the table and practically threw himself into the chair next to Nia. He threw his head upon his hands, and said something that was completely unrecognizable as the English language.

"Come again?" Ron said, shifting his focus from his plate to his friend.

Neville mumbled something, which was still incoherent – at least to Harry and Ron, that is. As he finished his mumbling, Kit nodded understandingly.

"You'll have fun, though," she said, as Harry and Ron looked at her with identical looks of incredulity on their faces.

Neville mumbled something again.

"Don't worry," Kit replied kindly to his mumbling, "you'll find someone soon enough."

"But what if I don't?" he asked, head coming up off his arms and looking straight into Kit's golden eyes.

Kit gave a short laugh, almost like a bark. It made Harry's stomach twist uncomfortably.

"You'll find someone!" she exclaimed, returning to buttering her toast. "Just take your time."

Neville sighed, and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. Kit turned to her plate and caught the look on the other boys' faces.

"What?"

"How did you know what he was saying?" Ron asked her, his expression not changing in the slightest.

She gave him an almost sympathetic look, one that Hermione had given him many times previously. His stomach clenched at the thought of her. "Ron, sometimes you can be so tactless," she said.

As the words came out of her mouth, the alarm went off in Harry's head. Before he could say anything, Ron got up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall.

Kit looked at Harry with a look of shock plastered on her face. "What did I say?"

Harry just shook his head, afraid of opening his mouth to speak. This was the first Christmas since second year he and Ron had spent away from Hermione. Kit took the hint and returned to her breakfast without any more questions.

Later that evening after the girls had all retired to bed, Harry and Neville sat by the fire, waiting the return of Ron. He had been gone all day, and the Marauder's Map showed that he wasn't on the school grounds. This worried Harry slightly, but he quickly shrugged it off when Neville reminded him of Ron's past experiences.

"He knows what's in the forest," he told Harry, burning a marshmallow in the process, "and he knows he has to come back sometime. Maybe he just went to Honeydukes?"

"Maybe," Harry agreed sullenly, spearing a marshmallow on his own toasting fork.

It was nearly midnight before the portrait hole swung open and Ron entered, looking very cold.

"Hey," he said, looking around at the two boys sitting near the flames.

"Hey yourself," Harry said irritably. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Ron replied simply, throwing himself into the armchair next to the fire.

"Off the map," Neville said, giving Ron a concerned look.

"Yes, Longbottom, off the map. Thanks for spying on me."

"We weren't spying!" Neville burst out. "We were worried about you!"

"Bull –"

"We were," Harry said quietly, giving his friend the same look Ron had given him many times before. "Where did you go?"

"Hogsmeade," Ron said, now staring into the fire, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed. "Here, have a marshmallow," he said, going over to him. As he got within two feet of his best friend, he stopped, and looked at Ron with disgust. He wouldn't meet Harry's gaze. He didn't even look at him. Instead, Ron examined the ends of his frayed trainers.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend's health.

"I can't stand knowing she's in danger. That she's spending Christmas without her family and friends."

"So?"

"So, I thought I could maybe drink my problems away," Ron said quickly, as Harry gave a sigh of disgust, "if only for one night."

Harry stepped back and eyed his drunken friend. "Look at me," he said, and Ron didn't move his gaze. "Please," Harry added desperately.

As Ron's glazed over brown eyes met Harry's blazing emerald ones, he gave an involuntary shudder. Drunk as he may be, there was no avoiding the look of disappointment his orphaned friend gave him at that moment.

"Hermione would eat you alive if she saw you like this," Harry said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Even I can't stand seeing you like this." Harry fled up the stairs to the 6th year dormitory, seeking refuge from his four-poster bed.

As Ron watched his best friend of six years flee, he turned to Neville.

"I really am sorry," he said, slurring his words worse than ever.

"I know," Neville said, spearing another marshmallow, "and so does Harry. But I agree with him that it wasn't the right thing to do."

"I know," Ron said, ashamed of his behaviour. "But how am I going to fix it?"

Neville gave him a wry smile. "Go down to the kitchen and ask for water and soda crackers. Then come back here, and I want to see you eat them all."

Ron nodded and followed the stout boy's advice. What was the worst that could happen anyway? He already screwed up everything else tonight. On the way down to the kitchen however, he came across a figure huddled on the floor.

"Damn," he heard her whisper, and she quickly got up, stashing away something in her pocket. She turned around, and Ron saw that it was Adrien.

"What're you doing down here?" he slurred, hoping she didn't know he was drunk.

"The same thing you are," she replied, and Ron was actually happy to hear the drink in her voice. But at the same time, he was disappointed a Gryffindor would do something so Slytherin worthy. His heart plummeted as he remembered the hurt in Harry's eyes.

"Oh," he replied lamely, vaguely aware that he felt like puking. "Erm, I was just getting some crackers –"

"So was I," Adrien said, leading him down the corridor. "I feel like I'm going to puke," she mumbled, unaware he could hear her.

"Same," he said, and they both looked at each other, at a loss for words.

Before long they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl. Adrien took the liberty of tickling the pear, as Ron was growing steadily greener in the face. He chose to stand by the door, waiting for her to collect the crackers. It didn't take her long to get what they needed, and without saying a word, they walked together back up to Gryffindor tower. Neville was still awake, but just barely. He told them to eat as many crackers as they could, because it would help with the hangover. Then, mumbling a goodnight, he headed back up to bed.

Several hours later, Ron woke up, and presumably rolled over on the couch to hurl in the bucket sitting on the floor next to him.

"That's attractive," Adrien said as she sluggishly vanished the sick with a flick of her wand.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, rolling back onto his back. "I try."

"I can tell," she mumbled, still not quite sober. As if to prove the point, she bent down and was sick in her own bucket by her feet.

"That's attractive," Ron said, mocking her, and he shoved another couple crackers in his mouth.

"I try," she said, vanishing her own sick in the same way.

Ron looked at her, while they both munched away on crackers, not saying anything.

"What are you doing on the second?" he burst out suddenly. Surprised, she looked up at him.

"Nothing," she replied, "why?"

"Wanna go to the wedding with me?"

Speechless, all she could do was stare at him. As she eyed him, she tried to put together a witty remark to say to him. But being in the state she was, she settled for all she could get out of her mouth without hurling.

"Sure."

He smiled. And with that, he passed out again, vaguely aware that she had too.


	13. Pleading

Harry awoke the next day at half past eight to find Ron and Adrien passed out in the common room. As he stood there shaking his head at the pair of them, someone approached him from behind.

"I see someone else has a drunken friend," Kit said, making Harry jump.

"He's not always like this," he said, defending Ron. "This is the first time –"

"You've ever seen him like this," Kit finished. "If he really is in love with this Hermione girl, then he'll have been drunk before over her."

Harry turned to look at her. "You really think so?"

Kit sighed. "I know so," she replied sadly, turning her gaze back to her friends. "I thought he looked familiar when we met on the train."

"What do you mean?"

Kit sighed heavily. "Let's go down to breakfast and I'll tell you the whole story."

It was ten o'clock before Ron and Adrien made their hung-over appearance in the Great Hall. It had taken Kit this long to tell her story, and the news unfortunately put Harry in a very miserable mood.

"I would never do something like that," Harry told Kit as Ron fell into the seat next to Kit.

Kit sighed, poking at her now cold eggs. "Neither would I," she said, "but this isn't our lives we're talking about. It's their choice."

"What's whose choice?" Adrien asked, sipping her orange juice.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Kit snapped. Adrien looked hurt and ashamed.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands in defeat. "But you know why I do it."

Kit gave Adrien a dark look. "I know what makes you do it; I just don't know why you keep doing it, knowing the consequences of it."

Adrien hung her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Nava," Kit said scathingly. Adrien frowned at the disliked nickname. "Al-Anon was supposed to help you. That is, if you had gone to any of the meetings."

"Well, I'm sorry, Nixie," she retorted, causing Kit to frown in displeasure, "but that wasn't the way I wanted to fix it."

Kit stood up. "Well, you're doing a fine job of fixing it now!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Adrien speechless and on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about her," Ron consoled Adrien, "she'll get over it."

"No, Ron, she won't," Adrien sobbed. "I have to go fix it."

"But –" Ron said, trying to make her stay, but it was too late. Adrien ran out of the hall just as Kit had done.

Ron cast a bewildered glace at Harry, and it deepened as Harry was looking very upset.

"What's wrong?"

Harry glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Ron's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping Harry wasn't talking about the summer.

"You know what I'm talking about," Harry replied quietly, concern and frustration etched all over his face.

"I knew you'd be disappointed."

"I'm more disappointed that you wouldn't tell me," Harry said, hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm more worried now! What if something happened to you?"

Ron looked at him. He was surprised either of them had not began crying yet. It was then that Ron noticed the dark circles under his best friend's eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"How could I?" Harry said, starting to choke up. "I cried until I fell asleep, which was sometime in the morning. I was scared you were going to die of alcohol poisoning."

Ron was shocked. He knew Harry and he were best friends, but didn't think he would be that worried.

"I – I didn't mean to –"

"I know," Harry sighed, regaining his composure. Although his voice still shook, the tears were not threatening to break through. "Kit told me this morning that you've been drinking ever since Hermione was kidnapped."

Ron hung his head. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Harry's sad look was now taken over by an angry one. "No, you'd rather not tell me at all."

Ron looked up. "No," he said breathlessly, "no, not – not at –"

"Would rather drown yourself in alcohol than tell your best friend what you felt."

"No," Ron gasped, tears pouring down his face.

Harry, hurt and betrayed, got up to leave. Ron grabbed the sleeve of his oversized sweater and pulled Harry back down.

"Don't leave me," he gasped, tears still pouring down his now red cheeks. "Help me."

Harry froze and looked down at his friend. Never before had he seen Ron look so vulnerable. At that moment, he silently vowed to do everything he could to get Ron the aid he needed.

"C'mon," he said, pulling Ron to his feet, "let's get you some help."

Together they walked out of the hall, Ron muttering "Thank you, thank you so much," under his breath.

The next days were a flurry of activity for the friends. Kit explained to Harry what Al-Anon was, and then proceeded to contact one of the officials for the next meeting time. Luckily for them, they could come in the next day for counselling. The tricky part was going to be persuading Ron and Adrien to go.

"Just for this one," Kit pleaded to Adrien over lunch.

"No," she replied stubbornly, pushing the peas on her plate around aimlessly. "It didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?"

"Don't you have something important in your life to do it for?" Kit asked. Adrien looked at her confused.

"If you mean Ron –"

"No, not Ron," Kit said, exasperated, "your family."

"Oh," said Adrien, looking down at her plate in shame. "They don't even know, so –"

"So why put them through that misery when they find out? Why not just quit?"

"Because it's too hard," Adrien said, her face contorting in fury.

"Then just come to this one, maybe it'll be different."

Kit's tone of voice caused Adrien look up from her plate. "Why would it be different this time?"

"Because you would know someone there this time."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll go then."

Kit beamed.

Just down the table, Harry sat with Ron in an intense argument.

"Why not? You need it, don't you?" Harry asked, throwing down his fork in frustration.

"Well, yeah I need it," Ron huffed, pushing around his potatoes rather violently. "But I'm not going to take advice from a bunch of Muggles."

Harry sighed. "Of course we have to go to muggles! If any of the wizarding press catch wind that I'm going to an Al-Anon meeting with a friend, your mum is going to murder me."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you're going to –?"

"Come with you? Of course! You don't honestly think I'd make you do this on your own, do you?" Harry asked. When Ron did not respond, Harry leant towards him and added, "You're my best friend. I'll do anything I can to help you kick this addiction."

Ron finally looked up. "Thanks," he said simply, returning to his cold potatoes. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Tomorrow?" he repeated, "Are you off your rocker?"

"No," Harry said, stony faced, "I'm getting you the help you need before I have to see you fall apart."

"Alright, I'm in."

Harry grinned. He looked down the table to where Kit was sitting with Adrien. She caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up. Harry knew tomorrow would only bring another battle, but he was ready for it.

The next day dawned dark and gloomy. It seemed to match Ron's mood perfectly. Both he and Adrien were dreading the meeting. Ron more so than Adrien, which was a downfall, as Adrien would only go if Ron went as well.

At ten o'clock, Kit announced that they should go. Adrien got up, as did Harry. Ron, however, stayed firmly seated.

"C'mon, Ron," Harry said, somewhat threateningly.

Ron sighed. "I'm not done my breakfast yet."

"Then hurry up," Kit said impatiently, "we'll wait for you in the entrance hall."

As Harry and Kit exited the great hall, Adrien sat down again. Ron looked up at her.

"You better go, you know," he said.

"So should you," she said, looking him right in the eyes. "I said I would only go if you went."

"You said yourself it didn't help," Ron retorted.

"I lied," she replied. "Something else I need to stop doing."

Ron didn't say anything, so Adrien continued. "Harry will never forgive you if you don't do this. Just humour him. And me," she said, standing up.

Ron put down his fork. "Well, when you put it like that –"

"Admit it," she laughed, leading him into the entrance hall, "I'm always right."

"Sure you are," he mumbled. She hit him playfully in the arm.

Neither noticed Harry and Kit join hands as they proceeded to the meeting.

After an hour of the meeting, Kit and Harry took a break, as Adrien and Ron were deep in counselling and very comfortable. They decided to go grab a coffee from the nearest coffee house.

"I'm buying," Harry said, leading her into the cramped café.

"Thanks, 'cause I'm broke," Kit laughed.

Harry however, was all of a sudden aware that they were in a muggle café. He only had wizard money on him. However, he had a plan.

He approached the counter as Kit went to find a table.

"What can I get you?" the hostess asked cheerfully.

"Two cappuccinos," he said, "but only if you know about someone I'm looking for."

"And who would that be," the girl asked, keen to help her attractive customer.

"I'm looking for Dumbledore," he said quietly, leaning forward and casually running his fingers through his hair to show the lightning bolt scar on his forward.

The girl behind the counter leaned forward. "Well, Mr. Potter," she said slyly, "chances are you aren't looking for Dumbledore. What can I do for you?"

"I don't have any muggle money," he replied. "Any way you can do something with what I have?"

The girl smiled. "You have no idea how many wizards we get through here. Two caps are three sickles."

Harry smiled as he pulled out the money. She took it and dropped it in a different till. She poured the drinks and handed them to Harry.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Potter."

"You too," he smiled, and joined Kit at the table.

"What took you so long?" she asked, sipping her cappuccino slowly, not taking her eyes off of Harry's face.

"I had no muggle notes, but thankfully the girl was a witch."

"Really?" Kit asked, taking advantage of her time alone with Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, taking a sip from his own drink. "Apparently they get a lot of us around here."

"Thank goodness," she said, still looking at him over the rim of his cup.

"Yeah," Harry said looking up, and almost immediately getting lost in her golden eyes. She blushed as Harry became temporarily speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked sassily.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Apparently," he said, not taking his eyes off her. "Say," he said suddenly, "what are you doing on the second?"

"Going to a wedding with you," she said, smiling at him.

"I thought so," he said.

They sat in silence for the rest of their break. As Harry and Kit stepped into the street, he reached for her hand, and they walked back to the building like that, looking forward to the days that were to come.


	14. Bookshelves

On the way back from their counselling session, Kit and Adrien chatted non-stop about the wedding. They decided that the next day the four of them would head off to Hogsmeade to try on dress robes. Ron and Harry were dreading this already.

During dinner that night, Ron was very quiet. When Ginny asked him where they all went for the day he didn't even answer her. Of course, there was no way she would ask Harry. Not when he and Kit were together. Kit was ecstatic that Harry finally asked her to the wedding. She had been anticipating it for over a fortnight, and now she was so happy, she thought she might just be walking on a cloud.

Which is why, walking down the corridor to the library hand-in-hand with Harry, she was to be found looking down at the floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her, almost laughing at her odd behaviour.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled while he held the library door open.

Halfway through their potions homework, Harry looked up at her for the hundredth time. She looked up at the same time and their eyes met. Both of them blushed, and although Kit returned to her essay, Harry put down his quill and looked at her.

"You know," he said, after a couple of seconds, "you look like you're glowing."

She blushed, head still bent over her parchment, but no long writing. "Thanks, it must be this new cover up."

Harry laughed. "You know what I mean," he said, picking up his quill and continuing.

Soon, Harry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kit asked, looking up.

"I need another book," he replied, winking and strolling towards the Potions section of the library.

Kit waited a minute or two before casting a nervous glance at Madam Pince. Seeing her busy on the other side of the library, she quietly got up and, trying not to look to obvious, made her way to where Harry was scanning the shelves. She silently thanked him for going to a very secluded part of the library. He didn't notice her, and she snuck right up behind him.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear, causing him to jump about a foot in the air and drop the book he was holding.

"Hey," he almost growled, causing her knees to grow weak. "You know, I would've brought the book back for you too, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"You're leaving me hanging now," she whispered, leaning back on the shelves in front of him.

"Am I?" he asked, almost seductively, as he leant closer to her. He noticed faintly that she smelled of cinnamon.

"Yeah," she whispered, tilting her head up, as she was four inches shorter than him, and staring into his sparkling green eyes, entranced.

He quickly gave a quick glance up and down the aisle, before leaning forward and brushing her lips with his own. Harry felt her melt, and slid his hands to her waist to keep her on her feet. He pressed forward, and she did the same. Their lips met for a brief moment before Kit pulled back.

"What?" Harry asked, breathless.

"You call that a kiss?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

He smiled slyly. "I'll show you a kiss," he said, leaning forward.

"Oh, will you?" an amused voice said from the end of the aisle.

Harry and Kit looked up and saw Ron leaning on the shelves, smiling at the couple. Both Kit and Harry blushed crimson, and Kit buried her head into Harry's shoulder, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along," Ron commented, walking towards them. "And I suppose the book I'm looking for is in this area," he added.

"This one?" Harry asked, holding out the book he dropped when Kit surprised him.

"Yep, that's the one," Ron said. Taking the book from Harry, he walked away.

Once out of view, Harry turned to Kit. "Trust Ron to ruin the mood," he said.

She gave a feeble laugh, running her hands along Harry's arms, down to his hand which were still on her hips.

"Oh," Harry said, removing his hands stepping back. "Well, I guess we better, you know –"

"Yeah," Kit said, taking his hand into hers, and leading him out of the Potions section and back to their table. They did not notice another redhead at the other end of the aisle.

Back at their table, Kit and Harry quickly finished their essays and escaped back to common room before the news of their "meeting" spread throughout the school.

"Ron won't tell anyone," Kit reassured him as they sat together in front of the common room fire.

"No," he agreed, "he won't, but if someone else saw us –"

"Oh yeah," she said, frowning.

"If it's a Slytherin, we're dead," Harry said sinking lower on the overstuffed couch.

"Yeah, especially if it's Malfoy," Kit said. Harry groaned. "It'll be okay," she reassured him, rubbing his arm.

"I hope so," he mumbled, staring into the flames.

Kit sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She promptly fell asleep, and about an hour later, Harry himself was nodding off. Finally he shook her awake and made her go up to bed, giving her a swift kiss as they parted on the stairs. Both of them wanted the kiss to last longer, except Harry saw Ron poke his head out of their dormitory door.

"C'mon up to bed, lover-boy!" he called, causing Harry to frown and Kit to give a slight laugh.

"Good night," he said to her.

"Good night," she repeated, walking up her dormitory stairs. Harry watched her for a moment before Ron spoke up.

"C'mon Harry, get your eyes back in your head and get up here."

Knowing he would never hear the end of it, Harry obliged.

Next morning, Harry was last out of the dormitory. Remembering what day it was, Harry groaned, hoping to fall back asleep. However a knock on the door dashed that hope.

"Come in," he mumbled, swinging his legs out of the bed and putting on his glasses.

"Tell me when you're decent!" a voice called through the closed door.

Recognizing the voice, he smiled and pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled out a plain black t-shirt out of his trunk.

"Alright!" he called, "Come on in!"

And in walked Kit, holding a stack of toast, and looking incredible in a pair of jeans and a red baby-tee. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of shirtless Harry.

"Holy crap," she said, and turned around so she couldn't see him. Harry laughed. "I thought you said you were decent!" she exclaimed angrily, but amused at the same time.

"This isn't?" Harry asked innocently.

"Shut up," she said, shielding her eyes as she turned around.

"Too bright?" he asked.

"Too hot," she whispered, taking her hand down as he pulled on his shirt, knocking his glasses off. She bent down to pick them up at the same time he did the same. They bumped heads as she went to stand up.

"Sorry," she whispered, rubbing her head.

"It's my fault," Harry said, putting his glasses on and taking a piece of toast, unnoticed by her.

"No, it's not," she said, leaning closer to her.

Harry, knowing he needed desperately to brush his teeth, took a bite from the toast in his hand before she could get too close.

Looking disappointed, she stepped back.

"Good toast," he said, crumbs flying out of his mouth.

Kit looked ready to spit fire. Just before Harry thought she was about to explode, she burst out laughing. Before long, Harry caught on, and Ron was up in the room.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"T–toast," Harry managed to choke out, and the laughter redoubled.

"Does that mean we're not going to Hogsmeade?" he asked hopefully.

Kit looked outraged. "Of course we're going to Hogsmeade! Get your cloak on!"

Ten minutes later with the boys grumbling behind them, Kit and Adrien led the way to Hogsmeade and into the finest dress robe shop there.

They emerged from 'The Secret Cupboard' two hours later; the boys ashen faced and exhausted, and the girls chatting happily about their purchases.

"Can we stop in the Three Broomsticks before we head back?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kit said, leading the way into the pub.

"I'll buy," Harry said, heading to the counter and ordering a round of butterbeers for the four of them.

Just as Harry sat down at the table, Neville and Nia entered the pub, hand-in-hand. Ron waved them over, and Nia sat down as Neville went to the counter.

"Done your robe shopping?" Adrien asked happily, motioning to the huge bag Nia placed carefully on the seat next to her. Nia laughed.

"Yes," she said, "but Neville wasn't too happy sitting through it all."

"Neither were these two," Kit said, motioning to Harry and Ron.

Twenty minutes later, the six friends emerged from the pub and into the blistering wind. Just as they began their trek up to the castle, Kit complained of the weight of her bag.

"You bought it all," Harry said, but after a dirty look from his girlfriend he took the bag from her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, linking her arm in his and smiling.

At this point, Neville and Ron offered to carry the other girls' bags. However, Adrien and Ron did not link arms.

Just as they walked up the castle steps, a sneering voice spoke out from behind them.

"You three are whipped, eh?"

Ron whipped around. "Shove off, Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth.

"C'mon Weasel, loosen up," Malfoy sneered. "Honestly, you could do with a shot or two of Firewhiskey."

"C'mon Ron," Kit said, already at the doors and knowing what Ron was thinking.

Without a glance back at Malfoy, Ron fled up the steps, Adrien close on his heels and near tears.

"Let's go up to common room," Harry said, remembering what the counsellor said about this kind of situation.

"We were going to nip in the Great Hall," Neville said, confused.

"Okay, go ahead," Kit said, as gently as she could, leading a near sobbing Adrien up the stairs.

Once in the common room, Adrien broke down altogether.

"Don't do it, Ron!" she shouted through her tears, hysterical.

Ron wrapped her in a tight embrace to stop her shaking. "Don't worry," he whispered into her curly black hair. "I promise, I won't."

Harry and Kit backed away and watched them cool off at a distance.

It only took Adrien a couple of minutes to regain control, and then she and Kit took their bags upstairs. Harry and Ron decided to go down to the Great Hall to grab some food for them.


	15. Dreams and Drinks

By next morning, Adrien was back to normal. It took a while for Kit to convince her that Ron would never take Malfoy's advice. Reluctantly, Adrien believed her, and dozed fitfully until dawn.

As Adrien descended the dormitory stairs at seven the next morning, she heard someone mumbling on the couch by the fire. Creeping closer, she realized it was Ron, and tried to shake him awake.

Meanwhile, in the sixth year boys' dormitory, Kit was desperately trying to find a way to wake up Harry.

"Leave her alone," he mumbled, thrashing about so violently that Kit didn't dare stand too close to him.

"Leave who alone?" she whispered, glancing around for something that would wake Harry up effectively.

"Don't just stand there, Ron," he mumbled, louder this time.

"Why not?" Kit whispered, finally seizing the one thing that she knew would wake him up.

"You're in love with her!" he shouted, and Kit stopped what she was doing.

"In love with who?" she asked him curiously.

"For Merlin's sake, SAVE HERMIONE!"

Her eyes wide with the statement ringing through the room, Kit executed her plan.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, shaking his sopping head and spitting out water.

"To wake you up," Kit explained, setting the water jug back on the nightstand. "You were having a nightmare; screaming and thrashing about."

"At least it wasn't real," he mumbled, running a shaking hand through his wet hair.

Kit chose not to comment, and instead busied herself with rifling through Harry's trunk.

"Leave my stuff alone," he moaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Hold on a second," she muttered intent on finding something.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Hold on," she said, sounding the slightest bit exasperated. Finally triumphant, she stood up, throwing a jumper and a pair of trousers at Harry. "I'll wait downstairs," she said, and left Harry to peel off his soaked pyjamas.

Five minutes later, Harry ran down the steps to the common room. The first thing he saw was Kit, standing as though petrified, staring at the scene in front of her. As Harry's gaze followed hers, he found Ron thrashing about on the sofa, with Adrien sobbing into her hands.

"Just give me the drink!" Ron roared, and Harry leapt forward to wake him up.

"Give it to me!" he roared again, as Harry began shaking him. "I need it!"

"No you don't!" Harry yelled, hoping his voice would help wake him up.

"Yes I do!" Ron yelled again, "I need it! Give to me! I nee–"

"No you don't," Harry whispered, helping Ron up into a sitting position.

It took a couple of seconds before Ron realized what had happened, at which point he buried his face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, shaking head, "I didn't mean any of it." He took his face out of his hands and caught sight of Adrien, crumpled on the floor, sobbing. "Please believe me," he begged her, sliding onto the floor and wrapping an arm around her.

Slowly, she lifted her face out of her hands. "Of course I believe you," she whispered, falling into his embrace and sobbing even harder.

Kit put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's go get some breakfast," she whispered in his ear, and, leaving Ron and Adrien, they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Counsellor never told us about that, did she?" Kit asked shakily, sitting down at the Gryffindor house table.

"Nope, but we should've expected it," Harry said, grabbing a piece of toast and spreading jam on it.

Kit watched him for a moment, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Library," she tossed over her shoulder, and walked out of the Great Hall without a backwards glance.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice behind him asked.

"No," Harry said, turning around to Remus. "But how are you?"

"I'm alright," Remus replied, pulling out a chair. "Too bad it's the full moon tonight."

"Yeah, but this way you can't get plastered like everyone else."

"Not like you would, though, right?"

A dark look crossed over Harry's face. "Never," he snapped.

"What's going on, Harry?" Remus asked, concerned for his best friend's son. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that," Harry replied, "but we've already worked it out."

Remus gave him a shifty look. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am sure," Harry said, a little too quickly for Remus' liking.

"Okay then, I'd better be off," Remus said, dismissing the subject.

"Okay," Harry said. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," Remus said, and smiling weakly, left the Great Hall.

That night a small party was held in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the New Year. Jonathon Granger joined in, and they all welcomed him with open arms. He was a very funny person, and, as Neville said, it probably was a learned trait.

At around ten o'clock, just as some of them were beginning to slow down, there was a knock on the portrait hole.

"Who do you think it is?" Kit asked Harry as the small group inched their way towards the hole, wands raised.

"I don't know," Harry whispered. He leant close to the opening and called, "Who is it?"

"Purveyors of Magical Mischief," came the reply from not one, but two people. "We've come to liven up your party."

With a laugh, the older students put their wands down, and Harry pushed open the Portrait door.

"Good man, Harry," George said, as he climbed into his old common room.

"Yes, awfully good chap," Fred agreed, passing a bulging bag of unknown contents to his twin.

"So, let's get this party started!" Ron yelled from across the room. Everybody laughed, and Fred and George proceeded to set up their "bar".

After the twins had assured them all that none of the food was experimental or tampered with in any way, shape, or form, they all dug in. Fred and George managed their drinks just like bartenders, and increased the energy by one hundred percent.

Once everyone present had a butterbeer, George pulled Ron away slightly.

"Now, since you're the last of the Weasley boys to be in Hogwarts, what do you say we toast to it?"

Fred poured three shots of Firewhiskey. George picked up two and offered one of them to Ron. Ron took it from him, and looked at it blankly.

Across the room, emerged in a conversation about the D.A. meetings, Harry saw Ron take the drink from his brother. Losing the gist of the conversation, Harry stepped away from the other boys.

"What's the matter?" Fred joked. "Never seen a shot before?"

As the twins chortled, Ron said, "I think I'll pass on this one."

Harry saw Ron slam the drink down and turn away from his disappointed brothers. They both caught each other's eyes, and Harry gave his best friend the thumbs up.

Ron grinned and made his way over to Harry.

"I'm proud of you," Harry said quietly as Ron joined in on the conversation.

"So am I," he smiled, grabbing a handful of crisps.

About ten minutes to midnight, another knock came at the portrait hole. As Fred and George quickly hid the real alcohol, Ginny asked, "Who is it now?"

The answer was revealed when Harry pushed open the portrait and found Kristina outside in the corridor. She had a scared look on her face, and Harry knew she needed to talk in private.

He turned around to the curious faces assembled in the common room. "I'll be right back," he said, and went out to meet Kristina.

"Hi, Harry," she said lamely as he stood across from her.

"Hi. What's going on?" he asked.

She sank down onto the floor and started sobbing. Harry, at a loss for what to do, did the only thing he could think of. As he wrapped his arms around her, the sobbing increased, but words were distinguishable.

"I can't believe we would actually be that stupid!" she sobbed, now breaking down completely. "And it's too late to do anything about it now! If his mum finds out what happened, she'll be so disappointed! I hate it when people are disappointed in me! What am I going to do?"

She moaned as if in pain, and Harry realized what had happened.

"He didn't leave, did he?" he asked, concerned for both of them.

"N–no, he – he doesn't know yet," she whispered, looking up at the sixteen year old.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"At the wedding," she said, beginning to calm down. "But I don't want to ruin it for Sasha and Oliver."

"You won't," Harry reassured her, giving her a little squeeze. "Sasha is going to be ecstatic when she finds out."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Harry said with a laugh. "So, when are you due?"

"June sometime," Kristina replied, lighting up. "The doctor doesn't want to set a specific date until next month."

"I'm so happy for you!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her.

"Thanks," she said, getting to her feet. "I'm just worried about what Molly'll say."

"Don't," Harry told her. "She'll get over it, just be happy."

"I will, Harry," she said, picking up her purse. "But I better be going now, tell the others for me, will you?"

"No problem," Harry said. "See you at the wedding."

"See you," she said, and disappeared down the corridor.

Harry walked back into the common room to find everyone staring at him. He stopped halfway across the room.

"Kristina and Charlie are having a baby!" he shouted, causing several people to drop their drinks, and other to scream out in joy.

"Are you for real?" Fred asked him, looking as though his birthday had come early.

"Yep," Harry said, opening another butterbeer. "But Charlie doesn't know yet."

"What?" Ron gasped.

"She's going to tell him at the wedding," Harry reassured them.

"Did you notice a ring on her finger?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, a really modest one, too," he said.

All the girls sighed a collective "aww!"

But the twins' attention was turned back towards the clock.

"Ten," Fred said.

"Nine," said George.

"Eight… seven… six…" they all joined in.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all screamed. As everyone kissed, applauded, sang, cheered, drank, and hugged, Kit and Harry were finally able to slip out of the portrait hole, invisibility cloak in hand.


	16. The Beginning of a Brand New Year

Harry awoke on New Year's Day with the sunlight streaming in through the windows of the sixth year boys' dormitory. He put on his glasses and stretched – finally, a new year. Hopefully it would be better than the last. As he glanced over at Ron – sprawled on his bed, still clothed – there came a knock on the door. Harry pulled on his dressing gown and opened it.

There stood Kit, a smile plastered on her tired face.

"Happy New Year!" she whispered, taking his hand and leading him down the spiral steps to the common room.

"Same to you," he said, stopping her and pulling her close.

"And what, may I ask, is on your mind this early in the morning, Mr. Potter?" Kit asked, sounding strangely like Professor McGonagall.

"Umm," Harry pretended to think, moving his face closer to hers, "I still can't decide…"

"Really?" Kit asked, exhilarated like she was the night before.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, now moving towards her ear. "I think I want some –"

"Some what?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Breakfast," Harry moaned into her ear. He pulled back and saw the look of disappointment on her face.

"Is that all you're thinking about right now?" she asked, burning up with rage.

"No," he said, pushing open the portrait hole. "I'm also thinking about how lovely you look first thing in the morning."

"And?" she prompted him.

"And how good the food is on the first day of a new year," he said cheekily.

She hit him on the arm playfully, and, both laughing, they made their way down the corridor.

"Why did you buy me bunny slippers?" Harry asked suddenly as they made their way through a tapestry on the second floor.

"I hated the ones you had, and I knew you wanted new ones."

"But why bunnies?" he asked almost mournfully.

"Because they were cute!" she burst out angrily, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "And pink and fuzzy," she added quietly, turning back around.

"I knew the fuzzy part would get to you," Harry said sarcastically as they entered the Great Hall.

"Shut up, you prat," she said, sliding into the seat across from Harry. "So, what kinds of new things do the house elves put out?"

"A different thing each year," Harry said knowingly, glancing around the table for the new item.

After some searching they found it. There were many of them on the plate; semicircle packets of dough stuffed with an unknown substance – for now.

"Are you really going to eat it?" Kit gasped, as Harry took one of the things and cut it open.

"I'm going to see what's inside it, and then I'm going to eat it," Harry replied, slicing his knife through it like a surgeon.

"Alright, doctor," teased Kit, leaning forward, "what's the prognosis?"

"Well, it was fried," replied Harry. "I would say that was the cause of death."

Kit laughed. "What else can you tell me about the victim?"

"Its outer covering is a doughy sort, and –" he put a little in his mouth as Kit cringed, "it tastes alright."

"What else?" Kit asked, now genuinely interested.

"It's stuffed with something," Harry said, digging the filling out. "I think its potatoes."

"Really?" she asked, cutting open her own surprise treat. "But this one is yellow."

"Hmm, I think that one's cheese."

"Oh," said Kit, tasting a bit. Harry did the same. Together they chewed, many different expressions crossing their faces for such a short amount of time.

"Not too shabby," they both said together, and burst out laughing. For a while they couldn't stop.

Later that day, as the girls gossiped over Ginny's new fashion magazine and the boys played a tournament of wizard's chess, Professor McGonagall let herself into the common room.

"Bugger!" Harry shouted, as Ron pronounced checkmate.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Harry and the others whipped around.

"P–Professor, I–I didn't see you there," Harry said.

"I know you didn't," McGonagall said, and Harry was relieved to see that she was actually smiling. "I see that Mr. Weasley hasn't lost his gift of chess."

"Nope," Ron grinned, "I'm still the champion."

"Well, let's just hope Miss Hughes thinks the same," McGonagall said, getting to the point of her visit. "She needs you all down in the Performance Hall to assist with the decorating."

"The Performance Hall?" Neville asked, curious. "I've never heard of it before."

"Well, you had all better follow me, then," McGonagall replied, motioning for the girls to stay where they were.

As the girls waved goodbye to the boys, McGonagall led the able-bodied teens to – what would shortly seem like – their doom.

Upon entering the Performance Hall, located through a door none of them had noticed before beside the Great Hall's doors, they found Sasha, very flustered and shouting orders at an equally looking frustrated Oliver.

"No! You can't put it there!" she shouted, as he levitated a large ice sculpture shaped like a lion with a snake wrapped gracefully around it near the banner proclaiming "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Wood."

"Well, I can't do this all day!" Oliver shouted back at his fiancée. "I have a practice to get to yet today!"

"He can go!" shouted McGonagall over their scoffs. "I've brought replacements."

Sasha beamed at the group assembled there – all for her.

"Fantastic," she said, "have a good time at practice, honey," she added to Oliver, kissing him on the cheek. He grunted, but smiled lovingly at her as he left the hall.

As he reached Harry, he leant down. "Good luck with her," he whispered. "She's in a right state."

Harry nodded, and Oliver left with a wave.

"Alright," Sasha said eagerly at her young helpers, "get out your wands, and don't break anything." There was something of a threat in her voice, but the boys smiled anyways, pulling out their wands, ready for the worst.

At around eight o'clock that night the portrait hole swung open to reveal the four Gryffindor boys, sweating and exhausted.

"Did you guys have fun?" Kit asked as Harry flopped down on the couch.

Ron gave a hollow laugh, sprawling out in front of the fire.

"That woman's insane," Neville moaned, nursing his right elbow as he sat down next to Harry.

"Oh, come on," Adrien laughed, "she can't be –" she began, but stopped short as the boys shot her looks of fire. "She is?"

"Yes," Jonathon said, falling into an empty armchair. "I've never had to work that hard since we moved when I was eight."

"Really?" the girls asked in unison.

All the boys nodded. Ron added, "I've never used that many spells in one shot like that. Not even in exam practise."

"Too bad she didn't trust us enough to handle some of those decorations with magic," Neville commented. "That would have saved us from physical labour."

"Is she worse than Filch?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Way worse," Harry said, coming out of a reverie.

They all sat in silence, the girls in shock of how much work their friends put into the wedding preparation. As Harry's head fell onto Kit's shoulder, the other boys got up to go to bed. Ginny retreated shortly afterwards, as Kit got comfy with Harry.

Harry woke up near midnight, finding Kit still awake.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" Harry asked her, as he sat up.

"I was thinking," she replied, not moving her gaze from the dying flames.

"Feel like sharing?" Harry asked quietly.

Kit was silent for a moment. "Ginny hates me, doesn't she?" she finally asked.

"What makes you think that?"

Kit gave him a pitying look. "She hates seeing me with you," she clarified, looking Harry straight in the eye.

"No," Harry said slowly. "No, Hermione said she's over me."

Kit shook her head. "Ginny might be over being with you, she knows that you won't feel for her the way she feels about you, but she can't stand seeing you so happy in a relationship with somebody else."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, completely thrown.

"Alright, from the first moment she saw you, Ginny was in love with you," Kit explained. "You saved her in second year, but once you fell for Cho in your fourth year, she realized she was chasing a lost cause. Hermione knew this, and told you in fourth year. However, on the train this year when Ginny saw how you looked at me, she knew it was different with me than it was with Cho."

"Oh," Harry said, "so, she's still –"

"Head over heels in love with you," Kit finished, falling back on the cushions of the couch.

Harry was silent. That explained why Ginny wouldn't let Kit in our carriage, he thought, trying to keep his face averted.

"I'm going to bed," he said, getting up, not about to let Kit know how angry he really was.

"Alright," Kit said, "I'm going too. But I should let you know –"

"What?"

"She saw us in the library."

Harry paled. "See you in the morning," he said, hurrying up the dormitory stairs.


	17. Cold Feet?

Harry tossed and turned throughout the night, unable to sleep. As the sun came up, he gave up on sleep completely and went down to the common room. After sitting in front of the fire, thinking about everything and nothing, he spied a red plastic bag tucked into the corner of the couch. After carefully pulling it out, he read the title of it.

"Skittles?" he asked aloud, wondering why on Earth a student at Hogwarts would have a muggle candy. Without thinking, he popped a red one in his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked from behind him.

Harry, nearly choking on the candy, turned around to find none other than Kit glaring down at him.

"Er," he said lamely, "these are yours?"

Kit, shooting daggers with her eyes, replied in a voice of forced calm, "Yes, they are mine. Now give them back."

Harry, although sensing danger, decided to tease his girlfriend. "But they're so good!" he exclaimed, this time popping a yellow one into his mouth.

Kit looked ready to spit fire. "If you eat one more, I swear I'll –"

"You'll what?" he asked, popping a purple one in.

Without warning, Kit jumped over the back of the couch, landing on top of Harry, nearly causing him to choke again.

"Give me the bag," she ordered.

Defeated, Harry handed her the candy. "This isn't over," he said, as she got up, letting him breath again.

"Ha," Kit laughed, walking back up to her dormitory, "you wish."

Not ten minutes after Kit had disappeared up the girls' dormitory stairs did a cloaked figure come down the boys'.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked the person, who was unaware of Harry's presence.

"Bugger," the boy gasped, jumping at the question. "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Harry replied, sure of who was under the cloak now. "Where are you going?" he repeated.

Ron sighed as he pulled down the hood of his cloak. "I have to meet somebody."

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "And do I want to know who it is?"

"Nope," Ron said, continuing on to the portrait hole, "but I'm going to be late, so I'll see you at breakfast."

"Alright," Harry replied, watching the portrait swing closed. He found it very odd that Ron wouldn't tell him who it was he was meeting. Deciding that he would trust Ron's decision, Harry fell back into the couch, consumed once again with the thought of Ginny.

He seemed to have dozed off, lost in thought, because when he next opened his eyes, Kit and Adrien were seated on either side of him, dressed almost to the nines, chatting away about something.

"My, don't you ladies look pretty," Harry said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why thank you," Kit replied. "It's about time you woke up."

"Sorry," Harry said sarcastically. "What's the occasion?"

"My wedding."

Harry whipped around to find Oliver Wood, former Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team, standing in the middle of the common room, tousle-haired and, most likely, hung-over.

Harry grinned. "Your wedding? Are you sure it's today?"

Oliver frowned. "I'm positive. Will you do me a favour?"

It was Harry's turn to frown with apprehension.

"Will you help my best man – er – help me get ready?" There was pleading his voice.

"Of course," Harry said, resigned to the task. "How long do we have?"

"Three hours," Oliver replied, obviously thankful for the assistance.

Harry looked incredulously at Kit and Adrien. "You two are ready three hours before the actual ceremony?"

"Of course," Adrien replied, "but we still have to do our hair –"

"And make-up –"

"And all that fun stuff."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Makes you glad you're a guy, hey?" Oliver asked.

"Let's get you ready," Harry said, standing up, and together they left the common room, leaving the girls to gossip.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked, as Oliver led him down a corridor.

"Dumbledore arranged me to have a room to get ready in. Sasha has one as well, but they're on opposite side of the school, so there's no way we'll run into each other."

"You do that superstitious thing?"

Oliver grinned wickedly. "It makes the honeymoon exciting."

Harry laughed. In moments they were standing outside a shabby oak door. Oliver knocked a pattern, and Harry could hear someone bustling around inside before the door was opened by a flustered looking man, not two years older than Oliver himself.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back," the brown haired man exclaimed, seeing Oliver at the door. "Kelci's just been to see us to say that Sasha's looking for you."

"She can't be looking for me!" Oliver exclaimed, entering the room and motioning Harry to follow. "It was her idea to do the twenty-four hour thing!"

"I know," the man said, who was now looking Harry over excitedly, his blue eyes twinkling. "And who's this?"

Oliver grinned. "Your slave," he replied, winking at Harry. "The best seeker I've ever seen."

"Well," the man said, holding out his hand, "call me Tony –"

"Or Anton," Oliver interrupted, smiling and taking off his outer robes.

"Or not," Tony continued, shaking Harry's hand. "Hopefully you're a good enough seeker to find this loser's shoes somewhere in here," he added, gesturing at the clothes ridden room. As Oliver kicked a robe out of the way, Tony added, "And we need to work wonders on this old boy –" he ducked as Oliver threw an empty butterbur can at his friend's head, "– or Sasha will never forgive us."

Harry smiled. "Gotcha," he said, glancing around, "where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want," Tony said, turning around and looking in the dresser for something.

Within minutes, Harry had found the shoes, and Tony had made another dozen lame jokes (all centered on Oliver). A knock came at the door; the same rhythm as Oliver had knocked. As Tony fought his way over to the door, Oliver gave a quick salute to Harry and jumped into a small room that could only be a bathroom.

"Two hours Tony!" a female voice from the door shrieked, "that's not forever you know!"

"I know!" Tony shouted back, sounding more angry than frustrated.

"Sasha'll kill you if you guys aren't on time!"

Tony sighed exasperatedly. Harry craned his neck over to see who was at the door. A woman was standing there, dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She was wearing gold coloured dress robes in a very traditional brides-maid style. She noticed Harry and smiled, changing her look completely.

"And who is this?" she asked politely.

"It's Harry, you prat," Tony answered jerkily, causing the girl to scowl at him.

"Well," she said, hitching back up a smile and sticking out her hand, which Harry took, "it's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Kelci."

"She's Sasha's little sister," Tony added to him in a low voice, "and her maid of honour."

"Oh," Harry said, "nice to meet you."

"You too," Kelci said, and her smile left her face as she turned back to Tony. "And you better be doing your job as the best man," she told him, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm doing the best job I can," he said oily, bowing her out. With one last look of hatred at him, she left.

As he closed the door, he leaned back against it, hand at his heart and a dreamy expression on his face. "Isn't she wonderful?" he asked Harry.

"Er…"

"Of course she's wonderful," Oliver said, coming out of the bathroom, hair towelled dry and wearing only a bathrobe.

"You know it," Tony said, taking his hand off his heart and eyeing up Oliver. "You need some clothes there, mate."

"No kidding," Oliver muttered, still not smiling. Tony and Harry frowned.

"You sure as hell had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking," Tony said. Oliver looked at him guiltily. "Oh, no you don't," Tony said forcefully, "you're going though with this if it's the last thing you do. You are not – I repeat – NOT going to break her heart like that other ass did." When Oliver looked even more down, Tony put on a caring face. "It's no use getting cold-feet now," he said soothingly, "you love her and want to marry her, so you're going to."

Oliver nodded sullenly, a grin spreading across his face. As he began to shake with laughter, Tony jumped up.

"You filthy bugger!" he shouted, causing Oliver to laugh even more. "You dirty, rotten, filthy bugger!"

Harry glanced at the clock. They only had one and a half hours to pull it together and get Oliver walking down the aisle.


	18. Vows

Harry slid into the seat next to Kit while the last guests seated themselves in the audience. The wedding was due to begin at any moment, and Harry finally got away from Tony's last minute touch ups. Snow was gently falling, making it feel like a fairytale. No one was cold, however, thanks to the gift of magic.

"Hey," Kit whispered, squeezing his hand. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Harry whispered back, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Oliver finally walked down the aisle and awaited his bride. As the traditional music began, Tony escorted Kelci down the aisle. Both smiled and beamed at the guests. Then a little black haired boy walked down the aisle, determined not to drop the rings which were on the cushion he was carrying. After him was a small, blonde girl carrying a basket of rose petals. She sprinkled them liberally on the snowy path, unafraid of running out of them.

As the wedding march began, the guests rose, looking back to the entrance of one of the changing rooms. The doors opened, and Sasha walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her father; an elderly man known to be just as full of life as his eldest daughter. He beamed, pleased at the joy of escorting her. She wore a simple ivory wedding gown, satin and silky, without a veil. Her long brown hair was pulled up and elegantly pinned with diamond studded pins. Carrying a bouquet of tiger lilies, Sasha was the image of happiness. She beamed at everyone, willing herself not to cry on her special day. As the pair arrived at the alter, her father kissed her cheek, prepared to give her away to an amazing young man.

Harry could not help imagining himself in Oliver's place, taking the hand of the woman with whom he was prepared to spend the rest of his life. To cherish until death do they part.

"Oliver," Sasha began, looking into his eyes, lost in the love they shared, "you are the heartstrings of my orchestra. My best friend, lifelong lover, and heart of my existence. You never have to be alone when you're with me, and will always have an ally in the battles of life." She paused to sniff, and then continued. "You are the lifeblood that runs through my veins," tears started to fall from her bright green eyes, and it was all she could do to keep from breaking down completely, "and my partner in the dance of life. You are the love of my life, and so together we will tango our way through this next, great adventure, hand in hand. I love you," she finished, whispering the last three words.

Several noses in the audience were blown at this point, including Kit's. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she smiled happily at him, golden eyes full of tears.

"Anastasia," Oliver began, holding her hands in his own, "you are my lifeline. My one true North. The force that guides me day to day, week to week, year to year. You marked me with a goodness I never would have thought possible –" Several females sighed at these words, "– and every day you bring out the very best in me. I promise to never leave you behind, as you are my lifelong sweetheart. Never will I treat you unkind –"

"Or I'll beat his ass," Tony said, receiving some laughs from the audience.

"– Because you are my soul mate. We'll be companions for the rest of our days." He paused here to draw breath, overcome with emotion. "You are the deepest, most desperate desire of my heart," he said, his voice choked with tears, "and I love you."

More noses were blown at this point, and even the minister needed a moment to regain his own composure before finishing the ceremony.

"Do you, Anastasia Hughes," he said, turning to the twenty-four year old, "take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," she said, tears of happiness falling down her face.

"And do you, Oliver Wood, take this woman to be your wife?" he asked the twenty year old.

Oliver smiled, tears in his own eyes as he replied. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife," the minister announced. "You may now kiss your bride."

Oliver did so, wiping Sasha's tears gently away, and kissing her passionately. Whoops erupted from the Quidditch area of the audience, and together the newly married couple rushed down the aisle, trying to avoid as many tropical-coloured petals as they could.

They seem to have disappeared as the guests made their way into the reception hall. Many guests gasped in awe seeing the sultry theme of the hall. Many tropical flowers were strung around, reminding all of them of a paradise island. When the couple finally made their appearance, cheers erupted, and Sasha cried again. Toasts from the best man and maid of honour were given.

"Even though I am the best man," Tony said, standing up on the podium, "it seems that you seemed to get the better of me again, Ol," he said to the groom. "Congratulations to you both."

As cheers erupted from the Quidditch team again, Tony was to be found actually wiping tears away from his eyes as he hugged his best friend and kissed Sasha on the cheek.

"As your little sister and the maid of honour," Kelci said, standing up on the podium, "I have to tell you both that if you ever break it off –" she waved a threatening finger at them both, "– I'll never forgive either of you. You are the picture of love. Congratulations."

Cheers and laughter erupted again as Kelci broke down with her sister as she hugged them both.

The reception was at that moment underway, and after filling up on every food imaginable, the cake was brought out.

It was a simple ivory-coloured cake, matching the hue of Sasha's dress perfectly. Decorated with both live and iced gardenias, it was the picture of simple elegance. Together, the happy couple cut the cake, and as was tradition, smeared it all over each other's faces. Everyone laughed, as did they, and the white cake was passed out.

"It's so good," Kit mumbled as she ate it, ignoring Harry's incredulous looks at her.

"Do you ever stop eating?" he asked her. She glared at him and moved away to visit with Ron and Adrien.

"I heard how much you helped today," a voice said in his ear. Harry whipped around to find Sasha standing there alone. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem at all," Harry smiled as he hugged the happy girl. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she beamed. "I better go greet my other guests now," she said, giving him another swift hug. "Talk to you later, Harry."

As she went to talk to her friends, Harry went off in search of Ron when he ran into Remus.

"Wasn't it a happy ceremony?" he asked Harry, as they moved over to sit at a table.

"Yeah, it was," Harry said, glad to finally talk with Remus. "Was it anything like my parents'?"

Remus smiled. "Yes," he replied, a look of reminisce coming over his lined face. "They were just as happy with each other."

"Did dad cry, too?"

Remus gave a laugh. "You bet he did. I believe your mum started the waterworks before she got to the alter though," he smiled.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment, happy that his parents were that happy when they got married. As his eyes wandered the crowd, he saw Ron standing by the refreshment table. Adrien was with him, but she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

"What is Ron doing?" Remus asked quietly in Harry's ear. The red head was pulling a cup out of the pile, and was shooting furtive glances around.

"Oh no," Harry mumbled. "Don't do it Ron. You tried too hard."

"Too hard for what?" Remus asked. As Harry gave the adult a pointed look, he quickly understood. "That's what was bothering you."

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, watching as Ron reached for the bottle. "Oh, God, don't," he moaned.

Both of them watched as Adrien turned to look at Ron. She touched his arm, and whispered something in his ear. He put the bottle down and looked directly at Harry and Remus.

"Thank you, Adrien," Harry whispered more to himself than anyone.

"She's the same?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded as Ron came over to them.

"I'm sorry," he said as soon as he got to the table. As he sat down he said, "I don't ever need that to happen again."

Harry patted his friend reassuringly on the back. "You know it won't. You're smarter than that."

Ron smiled at his best friend before he looked at Remus.

"I won't tell a soul," Remus said. "It's apparent you know your priorities."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Alright!" Tony shouted over the hubbub. "It's time for Oliver and Sasha's dance as a married couple!"

Cheers erupted as they walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand. The music began, and more than a couple people laughed at the choice of song.

_'Oooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me,  
It's you, you're all I see  
Oooh you make me live now honey,  
Oooh you make me live'_

Oliver and Sasha actually danced to the song, Oliver lip-syncing along with it.

_'Oh you're the best friend that I ever had,  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true,  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend,'_

They looked so happy together, and Harry couldn't help but picture himself in Oliver's place for the second time today.

_'Oooh you make me live  
Oh I've been wandering round,  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home, you're my best friend'_

Oliver bent her back, causing Sasha to laugh even harder.

_'Oooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me,  
I got you to help me forgive  
Oooh you make me live now honey,  
Oooh you make me live'_

Sasha, laughing uncontrollably, waved for the others to join them.

_'You're the first one, when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one  
And I love the things, I really love the things that you do'_

"You are going to dance eventually, aren't you?" Harry asked Remus.

_'You're my best friend,  
Oooh you make me live  
I'm happy at home,'_

"Of course," Remus replied, eyes twinkling.

_'You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend,  
Oooh you make me live  
You're my best friend'_

The song ended and another began, not Queen again, but something more up to date. As the crowd flooded the dance floor, Remus got up.

"I must find my date," he said, winking at the two boys.

"Date?" Ron asked incredulously.

Remus just waved, weaving into the crowd.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kit smiling down at him.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Before Harry could answer, Ron asked, "What the hell is Ginny doing with him?"

Harry looked to where Ron was pointing, finding Ginny and Christopher Mills – a seventh year Ravenclaw – sneaking out of the hall, hand-in-hand, whispering to each other. Harry could see the look in Christopher's eyes, and knew Ron saw it too.

"She's not stupid," Kit told them, sitting down, "she won't do anything like that."

"Oh no?" Harry asked, as Christopher whispered something in her ear, making her glance around before kissing him more than passionately on the lips.

Ron got up, determined to set the two couple straight, but Harry and Kit grabbed his arms.

"Let her go," Kit pleaded with him.

"She's my baby sister!" Ron said, fighting to get away.

"She can decide these things for herself," Harry said, and Ron finally gave up.

"But why him?" he moaned, watching them leave through a side door.

"Because she wants to get over me," Harry said, not meeting Ron's eyes.

Kit gave Ron a look, and he did not push the subject. Just then, Neville and Nia made their way to their table, hand-in-hand and tired from dancing. The five of them chatted for a half hour (Adrien was off visiting with her parents, who were both in the Order).

As a slow song began, Ron went off to see his brothers, and Neville and Nia went to dance. Harry looked at Kit.

"How about that walk?" he asked.

She smiled, and they quietly slipped out of the hall, Harry giving a quick wave to Oliver.

As they ran down a corridor leading off of the entrance hall, Harry stopped her.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" he asked, wrapping his arms seductively around her waist.

Kit smiled, brushing his lips with hers. "As did I," she whispered, leaning into him.

"Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" Harry said, taking her hand, and leading her into a broom cupboard.

"Why are we in here?" she asked disappointedly as Harry moved mops, brooms, and cleaning ingredients around.

"Follow me," he said, and tapped the far wall. Writing appeared on it, asking for a password. "Padfoot, you dirty bugger," Harry whispered, causing Kit to laugh and the wall to split open. They followed the winding path until they reached another door. Harry opened it noiselessly, and Kit gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

The room had no windows, but did not resemble any sort of dungeon either. Beige drapery hung on the walls, so no stone showed though. The entire room was dim with a light that seemed to come from the linens on the walls. There was a small fridge in the corner beside a table set for two. A couch stood opposite the door; long and luxurious looking, upholstered in satin, maroon in colour. Although it was a small room, not even big enough to fit any sort of bed into it, there was a sound system, muggle style, but fully operational.

As Harry closed the door behind them, Kit went over to see what was in the fridge.

"Hungry already?" he asked her incredulously as he put a CD in the player. Kit shot him a look.

"No, just curious," she said, closing the door and moving to the couch. Before she sat down, the music began, and she looked confused at Harry.

"It says on the case that it's 'simply irresistible,' and 'magical,'" he remarked, reading off the case of the CD. "And besides," he added, tossing the case onto a side table and wrapping his arms around Kit, "I think it's sexy." He kissed her gently on the neck and she melted.

"Harry, do you really think –" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"Let the music take you," he whispered in her ear, leading her over to the couch. He kissed her passionately, the music of Buenos Aires washing over them both. He tried to pull her down with him, but she resisted.

"What's the matter?" he asked her breathlessly, hoping what he did was not a mistake.

"This," she replied, pulling off his dress robes. They both struggled for a moment, loosening the fabric. Finally pulling it off him, she ran her hands over his chest, toned from his six years of Quidditch training.

He ran his hands along her arms, up to her shoulders, and then cupped her face and kissed her fervently. She leaned into him and they fell back onto the couch as the music played on, intensifying the atmosphere of the tiny room. As they kicked off their shoes, Kit pulled off her robes, much to Harry's pleasure. She could tell he was pleased, and said, "I know I'm beautiful," as she leant down to kiss him again.

Shorter and shorter became their kisses, and longer became everything else they did. As the song on the CD slowed romantically, Harry sat up, almost causing Kit to fall off the couch.

"Sorry," he said, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Why are you stopping?" she breathed heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked her, making sure neither of them would regret it come morning.

"Of course I'm sure," she said, sitting up, looking at him concernedly. "Are you?"

"Yes," Harry said, relieved that she did not feel like he was taking advantage of her. "But could we stop for like, one minute?"

Kit grinned. "Of course, no problem."

As Harry went into the small bathroom, Kit looked in the cupboards at one end of the room for some blankets. Finding cream coloured ones of the same fabrics as the couch, she wrapped one around herself and sat back on the couch, awaiting Harry.

Harry had hit the jackpot of birth control in the bathroom vanity. After pulling back on his boxers, he left the bathroom and found Kit tracing her finger along the seam of the blanket she was wrapped in.

"It's your colour," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled, running her other hand through his hair. As they kissed again, the CD skipped. Both of them glared at it, furious that it wasn't cooperating.

Reaching over, Harry pulled the remote for the system off the floor, and changed the song. At once, the room erupted in a tango so exhilarating and sensual, neither of them thought twice before embracing each other again. The music never ended, and it was not until the clock on the wall read two in the morning did they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Sunday

The next day was a hard one for everyone. Knowing classes would resume the next day, no one wanted to do anything productive. Ginny, however wasn't back yet from her excursion with Christopher.

"Where would she have gone with that git?" Ron kept asking throughout the afternoon.

Kit could only shake her head.

"And why would I ask you two anyways?" Ron added, giving his two friends the same glare he had given them when they arrived back in common room at ten in the morning.

Harry couldn't help but smile. Last night had been the best night of his life. He could not remember feeling like that, and he knew last night even before the music played that he loved her. Of course, he could not tell Ron the Critic any of this. Nor would he tell him any details of what had happened, either.

Kit, on the other hand, was in paradise. She had finally fallen in love, just like the movies. She was completely head over heels for the boy beside her, and she wasn't even sure if he knew it, or if he felt the same. But then, she reasoned with herself, it wouldn't have been so perfect last night. She sighed for the millionth time that day, and Nia shot her another of those you-better-tell-me-what-you're-on-about looks. Kit just shrugged back, continuing with her potions essay. She would not even tell her best friends what was going on inside her mind, or they would turn into a couple of lovesick birds. She inwardly shuddered, afraid of the consequences of telling them anything boy-related.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when Harry got up from beside her.

"I'm going for a walk," he told her, answering her unanswered question. "Be back in a bit."

As he pushed open the portrait hole, he was finally able to let his thoughts consume him as he wandered through the halls, no particular destination in mind.

Just as he passed a door that was slightly open to his left, a moan escaped from it, sounding somewhat familiar. Harry backtracked and pushed open the door to Remus' office. A sight he had never seen from Remus met his eyes.

Remus was sprawling on the office floor, quills scattered here and there, and his desk piled high with papers. As Remus lay there, he let out another piteous moan, and rolled over onto his stomach, head resting near a bucket Harry only just noticed. Amused at seeing this respectable wizard in such a state, Harry pushed the door wide, letting the light from the corridor fill the darkened room.

"Sod off," Remus mumbled, not opening his eyes. Harry gave a laugh.

"So I take it you had fun last night?" he asked, voice filled with exaggeration.

Remus opened up one bloodshot eye, glaring at Harry. "'Least I didn't end up in the sack with my girlfriend."

Harry slammed the door behind, causing Remus to clutch his head in pain. "How the hell d'you know about that?"

"'Padfoot, you dirty bugger,'" Remus whispered, amused at the look on Harry's face. "You weren't the only one looking for action there last night."

Harry's mouth was gaping open, shocked that his own guardian knew what he did. "Did you – see – anything?" he asked, stumbling over the words as Remus stumbled up and into a chair.

He gave a short laugh, causing his head to pound again. "No," he answered, "we heard the music and figured –"

"There were two of you?"

Remus gave Harry a look. "That's usually how many people are in that room at a time," he said sarcastically, causing Harry's face to burn.

"Does she know?"

"Let's just say she's probably worse off than me right now," Remus said mildly.

They sat in silence for a moment before a knock came at the door. Harry got up to answer it, and Adrien walked in, carrying a huge bowl of soda crackers. Smiling at Harry she put them down in front of Lupin.

"I thought these might help," she said pleasantly.

"Thank you, Miss Singollo," he said, taking one gratefully. She smiled and left the office without another word. Harry looked questioningly at Remus.

"She found out I knew," he said simply, cramming his mouth with crackers. He shrugged, and Harry got up.

"Have fun with those," he said, and left the professor to recover on his own.

As Harry wandered down the seventh floor corridor to the common room, he heard voices arguing.

"You should've told us where you were going!"

"Why would you care? You'd just try to stop me anyways!"

Harry knew whom those voices belonged and to, and he also knew that interrupting would be the worst thing to do.

"I have to protect you!"

"No you don't!"

"I do from Christopher at least!"

"He's not the problem here, you are!"

Harry knew that backing up and not listening to the rest of their argument would be the right thing to do, but he couldn't help himself. Hoping neither of them would see or hear him, he quietly crept forward.

"No, I'm not! I'm just trying to keep my sister safe!"

"Trying to keep me from having any fun, more like!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You're starting to act just like Percy!"

Ron fell silent. Harry could just imagine the look of offence on Ron's face.

"Take it back," he said softly. Harry strained to hear.

"Never," she whispered.

"You know it's not true. I just don't want my sister getting knocked up."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me!"

"Do you honestly think I go around shagging guys?"

"You shagged him last night!"

Ginny fell silent. Harry felt his jaw drop in shock. Did she really have sex with Christopher?

"It's none of your business who I sleep with," she said quietly.

It was Ron's turn to fall silent. Harry had no idea what Ron must be feeling, and did not want to know.

"I can't believe you," Ron said at length.

"Right back at you," Ginny retorted. Harry heard her begin to walk towards where he was standing, and he shrank back into the shadows. Ginny didn't look back, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At the same time, he heard the portrait slam shut. Coming out of his hiding place, he approached the Fat Lady.

"I agree with him," she said simply, leaning against the frame.

Harry chose to ignore her comment. "Naima," he said.

The Fat Lady sighed; disappointed that Harry would not share in the gossip. She swung forward to accept him all the same. Harry glanced around the common room as he entered and found Ron pacing angrily in front of the fire. He was mumbling to himself, and Harry, deciding to just let him stew, tried to sneak over to the stairs. However, his attempts were in vain.

"How could she do that?" Ron wailed, catching sight of Harry, halfway across the common room. "She's my baby sister! And he took advantage of her!"

"Ron," Harry began, "I'm pretty sure she had part of the –"

"I'm going to kill him!" Ron roared. "He shagged my BABY SISTER!"

"Ron!" Harry shouted, bringing him back to the present. "She had her say in the matter … and it was her choice," he said, raising his voice as Ron huffed.

"Fine," Ron said, dragging his feet towards the staircase. "I won't kill him yet."

"That's better," Harry said smiling, following the red head up the stairs. "And who knows, maybe you'll get some action one of these days."

Ron shot a look of venom at Harry, but laughed at the completely innocent look on his best friend's face.


	20. Plans In Action

Everyone was up early the next day and back to the grindstone. Harry decided to take Divination off, as the D.A. was due to meet that evening. He spent the free class in the Room of Requirement, looking through various books for different jinxes that they had not looked at. He paused at the top of a likely looking page, marked with a fold that Hermione must have put there the year before.

The door opened at that moment, and Harry looked up to find Remus standing there, looking worried.

"What's up?" Harry asked. "Why aren't you teaching?"

Remus closed the door behind him as he came in, brandishing a letter at Harry.

"What's this?"

"Sasha just sent it," Remus said as Harry unfolded the parchment. As his eyes travelled down the parchment, his expression changed dramatically, and he finally looked up at Remus, who was looking just as worried as Harry felt.

"So, they might kill her if they don't get me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Remus nodded. "Unless Viktor can save her first, or –"

"Or I defeat him first." Remus nodded. "This is ridiculous," Harry scoffed. "How can you stand it?"

Remus sank down on a pillow. "I can't," he said simply. "I hate being in that house. I hate knowing that you're the last Potter. Hate knowing about those prophesies." He looked at Harry, who was standing, dumbstruck, still holding Sasha's letter in his hand. "How can you put up with knowing what is going to come?"

"I can't," Harry said blankly, not knowing how else to elaborate.

Remus coughed and got up, wiping his eyes. "I have to get back to class," he said, opening the door. "Is the meeting still on for tonight?" When Harry nodded, Remus finished with, "I'll be here."

As soon as the door closed, the letter fluttered from Harry's hand. Full of too many emotions to handle, Harry flung the book of jinxes at the door. He sat down on one of the cushions and clutched his head. This was it. The whole world was falling apart. Hermione might die because of Harry. He was not able to stand it anymore.

As he left the Room of Requirement, there was only one thing on his mind: Dumbledore. It wasn't until then that he remembered what the headmaster had told them that summer. "Hermione is safe right now and will be brought here in a few days." What a liar, Harry thought savagely as he strode down the corridor. Hermione never came to Grimmauld Place, and no one had told them why things had changed. But as he neared the stone gargoyle of the headmaster's office, he realized that he didn't know the password. Deciding on where to find the help he needed, he turned around and went to the Defence against Dark Arts classroom.

He knocked on the door and only had to wait half a minute for the door to be answered by no one other than Jonathon.

"Could I see Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, politely as he could.

Jonathon gave a quick nod, and shouted for the Professor. When Remus got to the door, he gave a questioning look to Harry.

"What is it?" he asked, coming out into the corridor and closing the door behind him.

"I need to see Dumbledore," Harry said in a rush, "but I need the password."

Remus gave him a swift look before saying, "Acid Pop, but will you tell me about it later?"

"For sure," Harry said. "Thanks."

He almost ran back down the corridors to the gargoyle, glad not meet any teachers on the way. As he stepped on the moving spiral staircase, he allowed himself to breathe and collect himself before he knocked on the door.

Almost at once the door was opened, and Harry was beckoned in.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, long fingers clasped upon it, looking as though he was expecting Harry all along.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he said, looking up from his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me why you lied," Harry said, rather harshly, refusing to beat around the bush of a matter that was so important. When Dumbledore only gave him a confused look, Harry elaborated. "You told us at that Order meeting that Hermione was safe and that she would be at Number Twelve."

"Harry," Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off in rage.

"And then you – all of the Order – didn't even tell us why she didn't come!"

"Harry," Dumbledore repeated with a note of urgency in his voice, "circumstances changed. Circumstances that we didn't plan on having change."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry yelled, losing control.

"Because we – the Order – decided against it," the headmaster said, looking Harry in the eyes.

"And I'm supposed to be satisfied with that?" Harry said impatiently.

"Most of the Order would want you to be," Dumbledore said calmly, not moving his gaze from Harry's face.

"But what about the letter Sasha just sent? Remus showed it to me, something you wouldn't do," he added savagely, causing a flicker of hurt to cross over Dumbledore's worn face.

"Sasha is a spy for us, putting herself in great risk," Dumbledore said, his calm expression back in place. "All of the information she gives to us in written form is directly from Voldemort himself."

"So he really will kill her?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry turned away from him. As Harry reached for the doorknob, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Don't go after her," he said, and Harry turned to look into the headmaster's worried eyes. "He'll kill you first, and you know the consequences of that."

Harry nodded, slamming the door behind him in frustration. He strode quickly back up to Gryffindor tower to grab his books for the next class. Halfway across the common room, however, he glanced into the fire and saw a sight that made his heart stand still.

"Krum?"

The figure in the fire nodded, a worried look plastered all over the famous Quidditch player's face. "I need to see Ron," he pressed.

"He's in class," Harry said, frozen to the spot, bewildered by Krum.

"Will you go get him?" Krum asked, Bulgarian accent stronger than ever, "it is about Hermy-own-ninny."

Harry gave a nod, and rushed back out the portrait hole, in search of Ron. Running up a corridor leading to North Tower, he saw his quarry coming towards him, head bent low.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, and Ron looked up.

"Harry," he said, rushing up to his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"It's Krum," Harry breathed, pulling Ron back down the corridor. "He wants to talk to you about Hermione."

Krum only had to wait a minute before the portrait hole opened again, and Ron was pushed into the room.

Harry, knowing that Krum wanted a private discussion, went down to the Great Hall for lunch. Kit joined him moments after, but Harry, whose mind was filled with his own thoughts, didn't engage in conversation with her. Kit took the hint, and they both sat in silence for the meal. Ron never came down from the common room, and Kit dragged Harry off to History of Magic, lending him a piece of parchment to "take notes" on.

However, the parchment was wasted on a note that traveled between the couple, communicating the reasons why Krum might need to see Ron.

"Maybe it has something to do with that prophesy," Kit wrote hastily, as one of the new prefects from Hufflepuff house gave them a dirty look.

"That's what I was thinking," Harry wrote back, "but Krum made it clear that it would be him (Krum) who would save Hermione."

"But what if he found out something else?" Kit wrote back, ignoring the prefect who was tapping her quill impatiently behind them.

"What would be so important that he needed to be in the fire?"

"I don't know," Kit wrote, scribbling an angry face beside her words. "But it must be if he's willing to get caught by the floo network."

Harry looked at her words before looking up at Kit, who was giving an evil glare to the girl behind them. Maybe she had a point, Harry thought, turning back around as the prefect scribbled "-5 points Gryffindor" on her parchment.

He barely paid any attention in Defence Against the Dark Arts, as Ron was still missing. After assigning the work to be done, Remus made his way to Harry's table.

"Where's Ron?" he asked in an undertone, careful not to let Malfoy, who was only sitting a few seats away, hear.

"Talking to Krum," Harry whispered. When Remus gave him a confused look, Harry elaborated. "Krum showed up in Gryffindor fire before lunch, and asked to talk to Ron … privately."

"That's odd," Remus said, sitting down next to Harry.

"You're telling me," Harry said. "Kit and I had a discussion about it in History of Magic – losing us five points – and we figure it has to be about … you know …"

"The prophesy," Remus breathed. "That makes sense."

"I suppose," Harry said, glancing at his watch.

Remus got up and went to his desk at the front of the room, taking questions from students who had them. Harry had no appetite, so as soon as the bell rang, he almost ran to Gryffindor tower, finding Krum gone, and Ron sitting, ashen faced, in front of the fire.

"What did he say?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ron.

"He's going to go save her," Ron whispered, obviously still shocked at the news.

"What? Are you serious? When is he going?"

"Yeah," Ron said slowly. "He's going tonight." Ron looked up at Harry. "I told him I loved her, and he still wouldn't tell me where he was going."

Harry shook his head just as the portrait hole swung open, Professor McGonagall coming into the room.

"Come with me, you two," she said, seeing both of them sitting on the couch.

They obeyed, following her to Remus' office, which was full of Order members.

"Krum is going after her tonight," Remus said, as soon as McGonagall had placed a silencing charm on the door. "Neither of you are to mention anything about it to anyone. It's too dangerous. If any word gets out that Krum has gone, Hermione will be killed; Voldemort has said so himself. Essentially, he wants you, Harry, but as he doesn't know about Viktor, that's the better plan right now."

As Remus finished, both Harry and Ron nodded. Just then, the door burst open and Sasha was to be found standing there, panting as though she had run all the way up to the office.

"I hope you sent him," she panted, "because no one suspects anything."

"Perfect," Tonks said. "It's perfect."

"Alright," Remus finished, "that's it then. We just have to wait." He turned to Harry and Ron and added, "If he contacts you two first, tell one of us immediately."

Harry and Ron nodded and left the office as the adults took Floo powder back to the Ministry or to the Burrow.

As soon as the boys got back to Gryffindor tower, they went up to their dormitory, not answering the girls' questions of their whereabouts.

Ron got into bed and pulled the hangings without getting undressed. Harry took his time, still comprehending everything that had happened that day.

A knock came at the door, and Kit poked her head in, looking concerned and carrying a plate of food from dinner.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, ignoring Ron (exactly what he wanted them to do).

"Not really," Harry said, but patting the bed beside him all the same. "How was dinner?"

"Good," Kit said, taking the hint that Harry didn't want to answer any questions. "You really should eat something, Harry," she said.

"Yeah," he said vaguely, picking up the fork and aimlessly poking at the food on the plate.

"Tell me about it," she said, tired of him not talking to her.

"We're waiting," Harry said quietly, "and not supposed to talk about it," he said looking up into her golden eyes which were full of concern. "I'm sorry."

Kit shrugged. "Just making sure I can't help with anything."

"No," Harry said, putting the fork back down. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry."

"That's alright," she said, standing up and picking up the plate. "I didn't expect you to eat anything. Does Ron want to eat?"

"No," muffled answer came from behind the curtains of Ron's bed.

"Okay," Kit said. "Both of you should try showers or something … just stand under the water and think." She shrugged. "It works for me," she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

Harry, restless to the point that he could not even lie still, decided to take her advice and headed off to the bathroom. He lost track as he stood under the jet of hot water. Emerging what felt like hours later, he made his way back to the dormitory. He quietly closed the door, and made his way over to his four poster bed.

Halfway across the room, however, he heard sobbing coming from Ron's bed. As quietly as he could, he slid into bed and pulled the curtains. He didn't notice until he lit the tip of his wand that Kit was huddled at the end of his bed, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh," he whispered, rubbing her back as the sobs turned into quiet hiccups. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," she hiccupped into his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"This thing with Hermione, and Ginny chasing after you, and then Malfoy came up to me today …"

"He came up to you today? What did he say?"

"He said that you were – were – going to die –" Her sobs redoubled. "So it was a – a – waste of m– my time to sh– shag you."

Harry held her tightly. "I'm not going to die," he told her, willing himself to believe what he was saying.

"I know!" she wailed, clinging onto him for dear life. "But I couldn't help thinking the worst when Malfoy said that!"

He gave her a little squeeze and began to rock her back and forth, kissing her on top of the head. "It'll be alright," he whispered over and over to her. Eventually her sobs slowed, and she sat up.

"Yeah," she whispered, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It will be okay."

He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. "Now you should go to bed," he told her as she pulled the curtains open.

"Yeah, I will," she said, walking over to the door.

"And Kit," Harry said, sliding underneath the covers, "I love you."

She smiled a watery smile, closing the door behind her. Harry listened to her retreating footsteps and Ron's quiet sobs, both of which lulled him into an uneasy sleep.


	21. Unexpected Happenings

Harry and Ron went down to breakfast next morning together. Upon sitting down at the table, Lavender and Pavarti swooped down upon the pair of them, a mixture of worry and anger on their faces.

"Where were you two last night?" Pavarti asked, sitting across from the puffy-eyed Ron.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, not touching any food.

"The D.A. meeting last night," Lavender growled, "why weren't you there?"

Harry looked up at her. "We received some bad news, and the meeting was pushed from our minds."

"How did it go?" Ron asked, not in the mood to eat.

"It was alright," Pavarti said, shooting the boys strange looks. "Lupin took over and we just went over stuff from before holidays."

Harry nodded. That was what he was going to do, as he did not want to spring a new jinx on them right away.

"Umm, Potions is in ten minutes," Lavender said warily. "See you down there?"

Ron and Harry nodded as Lavender and Parvati left the Great Hall. Kit and Adrien came over to them as soon as the other girls were gone.

"Come on," Kit said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him up.

"We have to go to Potions, and neither of you are going to miss it," Adrien added, dragging Ron with her.

Once down in the dungeons, they could not help but notice that the Slytherins were looking less than cheerful. As the group took their seats at the same table as usual, a cheerful voice spoke from the front of the class.

"Okay," she said, looking around at the class assembled in front of her. "Professor Snape wasn't feeling up to teach today, so I'll just watch you all finish off your potions." Sasha smiled up at the watchful class. "So, get started!"

As everyone pulled out their supplies and set to work, Sasha came over to Ron and Harry.

"Are you two holding up okay after last night?" she asked them quietly.

They both nodded, still unable to speak. Sasha nodded as well and went to help Neville with his potion.

Both of them knew where Snape had gone today, and they were not surprised that Sasha was filling in for him. She was a Slytherin, after all.

After the double Potions, they all headed back up to the Great Hall for lunch. Kit tried her best to cheer them up, but nothing seemed to work. Even Adrien and Nia tried to bring smiles to the boys' faces, but with no prevail. It was not until Professor McGonagall came over to them (watched by many curious students) that the boys lightened up a bit.

"Now listen," their head of house said, looking at the two boys through her square spectacles. "You two better cheer up. If you get anyone suspicious, all hell will break loose. Keep your heads; get on with your lives. What will come will come. Now quit being stupid."

Ron stared at her in shock. As Professor McGonagall straightened up, she finished her speech.

"If neither of you smile in my class this afternoon, you will have to report to me for detention tonight."

"Detention?" the boys asked in unison.

"Just for not smiling in your class?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," McGonagall replied, frowning at them. "So smarten up."

As she went back up to the Staff Table, Ron looked at Harry.

"You don't think she's serious?" he asked, concern spreading over his face.

"She is," Harry said glumly, looking up to the Staff Table where she was talking with Remus.

"What a fun afternoon this is going to be," said Kit happily as the girls nodded in agreement. Ron groaned.

Harry and Ron obeyed McGonagall's wishes, and Kit and Adrien were ecstatic about it. The days passed and still there was no word about Hermione or Krum. Snape was back at work, but seemed to have other things on his mind, and therefore gave the Gryffindors an easier time than usual. Remus looked even more weary than normal, and Harry could tell just by the look on the werewolf's face that Hermione was still at risk.

Harry and Ron put on a show for the week, seeming to be cheerful and just like any other student. Kit and Adrien bought the act, and both boys were grateful. However, every night before the boys fell asleep they would lie awake for what seemed like hours, thinking …

January ended with still no word about Krum or Hermione. However, an announcement made at the beginning of February diverted Harry and Ron's attention from one girl to another.

"In honour of St. Valentine," Dumbledore began one morning at breakfast, "we will be holding a ball the evening of the fourteenth. This will only be open to third years and up –" He held up a hand to silence outbursts from the younger students, "– unless you are invited by an older student." His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half-moon glasses as the Headmaster sat back down.

Throughout the next week, the whole school was talking about Valentine's Day. Girls of all ages were going to extremes to get the boy she wanted. Harry, Ron, and Neville were overtly relieved that they had their partners and did not need to find someone this time. Kit, Adrien, and Nia were giggling constantly; whether it was about the outfit they were going to wear, or if it was about the tactics other girls were using to get a date.

"You three are so lucky," Seamus mumbled one night as he crawled into bed.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, as Dean nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to find a date," Seamus said, pulling the covers over his head.

"And you don't have to be perused by every female you walk by in the halls," Dean added.

"Ha," Harry laughed hollowly, "just because I have a girlfriend doesn't mean the girls leave me alone."

It was not long before the girls were counting down the days until the dance.

"Five days!" Kit reminded them cheerfully one morning at breakfast.

The boys groaned, but Kit, already immersed in gossip with Pavarti, did not notice.

At breakfast on the morning of the eleventh, Ron and Harry were hurriedly finishing breakfast when the post came. As owls flooded the hall, The Daily Prophet dropped in front of many students. Harry and Ron, who were not expecting anything, received a shock when a tawny owl landed between them carrying a sealed letter.

"What the –?"

"Who's it to?" Harry asked, gulping down his pumpkin juice.

Ron relieved the owl of its post and looked at the front.

"Both of us," he said, giving Harry a quelling look.

Harry returned the look, swallowing his mouthful of juice and taking the letter from Ron. His face paled as he recognized the handwriting.

"Blimey," he breathed as he passed it back to Ron. "Don't you recognize the writing?"

Ron examined the names and paled just as Harry had. He ripped open the letter and read it eagerly as Harry took another huge gulp of juice.

"She's coming here tonight," Ron said simply, causing Harry to spit out his pumpkin juice all over the table. Ron looked at him disgustedly, but could not hide his joy.

"Tonight?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. As Ron nodded, Harry jumped up, a look of ecstasy on his face. "YES!" he shouted as the first bell rang.

Both boys jumped up and ran out of the hall, hoping not to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Upon entering the classroom, they discovered that Remus was not going to teach the lesson. The teacher was Kelci. She stood nervously at the front of the class clutching a pile of papers with trembling hands. She smiled at Ron and Harry as they entered.

The second bell rang and the classroom door closed with a satisfying snap behind Pavarti and Lavender. Kelci cleared her throat nervously. Before she could begin, Seamus spoke.

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

Kelci cleared her throat nervously again. "He's unable to teach today," she said, shuffling her papers.

"But the full moon's not for another week!" Lavender said.

"Yes," Kelci said, obviously thinking her answer through, "but he has other things he has to do, and asked me to fill in."

She almost glared at them all, daring someone to challenge her. When no one spoke, she continued, injecting more confidence into her voice.

"I am Professor Hopcraft, and today we'll discuss any confusion you had in your essays." She handed them out, slipping an extra piece of parchment with Harry's essay.

_"Come down to the Great Hall tonight at ten. Wear your invisibility cloak, and bring Ron."_

Harry passed the note to Ron and watched as the redhead's face relaxed, and he smiled.

"Wicked," Ron said, passing the note back to Harry and participating in the class discussion with vigour.


	22. Back Home

Kit approached Harry after dinner that night. He had not really been speaking to her since Krum went on the mission, but now, as he seemed to be on cloud nine, Kit wanted an explanation.

"What's going on?" she asked him, blocking his way to Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you mean?" he asked vaguely, checking his watch.

"I can't believe you," she whispered, advancing on him like a wolf. Her eyes seemed to be glowing, through the gloom of the corridor, with fury. Tears were building up behind her eyelids, and she had clenched her hands into fists.

"What?" Harry asked over, unsure of what to say, or why she was acting this way.

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice, quiet as it was, shook with fury. "First, you finally give me a chance, and then I let you have me … ALL OF ME, HARRY!" Her voice rose as tears began spilling down her cheeks. "And then, that thing with Hermione, and then you tell me you love me?"

"I do love you, Kit," Harry said, reaching out to her, but she backed away, shaking with rage.

"And then all your problems somehow go away, AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME THE TIME OF DAY!"

Harry looked at her, hurt and confusion swirling in his emerald eyes.

Overcome with emotion, she sank to the floor, her body shaking with sobs.

"Oh, Kit," Harry said desperately, sitting next to her and pulling her into him. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what I was thinking. I'm just –" He paused to sniff, as tears escaped from his own eyes. "I'm just confused. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Not even Hermione?" Kit asked; her face buried in his chest, voice filled with envy.

"No," Harry said sharply, causing Kit to look up in surprise.

"No?"

"She's one of my best friends," he said. "She's like a sister to me. I could never love her –" he looked down into Kit's tear filled, golden eyes, "– like I love you."

She let out a small sob, and took a breath to say something. Harry interrupted her by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

As they pulled apart, she took a shaking breath and asked, "Then why are you so happy now?"

His eyes lit up as he replied. "Hermione's coming back tonight."

Kit looked confusedly at him, and he explained all about the letter he and Ron had received, as well as the note from Kelci.

"You have to get a move on then," she said as Harry helped her to her feet. "It's a quarter after nine now."

They flew down the corridor and burst into the common room just as Ron descended the spiral staircase of the boys' dormitory.

"C'mon," Ron said to Harry as he caught his breath.

"Alright," Harry replied, kissing Kit on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "Don't wait up."

And together, two of the "Golden Trio" exited through the portrait hole, covered in the cloak.

Harry and Ron had to walk slowly under the cloak, as other prefects were patrolling the halls. As they reached the entrance hall, they found Remus waiting for them. Harry pulled off the cloak and Remus smiled at them.

"Dumbledore is just speaking with her now," Remus said quietly. "She's already been reunited with her brother, so you won't have much longer to wait."

Harry and Ron nodded, and the three of them fell silent.

They did not have to wait more than fifteen minutes before one of the doors to the Great Hall opened with a creak. Dumbledore appeared there, looking sombre and tired. Sighing heavily, the aged headmaster beckoned Remus to him. As Harry and Ron exchanged a look of confusion, Dumbledore whispered something to Remus, causing both of them to frown slightly. Remus nodded and then spoke to Harry and Ron.

"Okay, you two can escort Hermione up to Gryffindor Tower. No need to wear the cloak," he added as Dumbledore went back into the hall.

When he emerged next, he led a shaking and dishevelled Hermione. The time away had wrought a dramatic change on her. The bushy brown hair was untamed, and the Muggle clothes she was wearing were torn in several places and looking as though they had been dirty for months. As soon as she appeared, Harry rushed towards her, engulfing her in a huge hug. She began to sob into his shoulder.

"Come on," Harry whispered, pulling back and wrapping a supportive arm around her, "let's get you up to common room."

Ron waved back at the professors, and the three reunited friends made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Skittles," Harry said to the Fat Lady, earning them entry to the common room. Hermione's sobbing redoubled as she was overcome with emotion at finally being 'home'.

Harry and Ron half carried her over to the couch in front of the fire where she collapsed, sobbing harder than ever into Harry's shoulder. Harry wrapped his arms around her, hoping she would calm down. Ron ran up to their dormitory to get some chocolate frogs for Hermione and to wipe his own tears.

"Shh," Harry whispered repeatedly. "It's okay. You're safe now."

He heard someone coming down the girls' dormitory stairs. He looked up to find Kit, still in her school robes and holding a bag of candy, looking inquisitively at him. He motioned for her to come over.

"Hey," Kit said, coming over to sit with them. Hermione looked up.

"Kit, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is my girlfriend, Kit."

Both girls nodded at each other, Kit handing Hermione a box of tissues.

"Thank you," Hermione said, sitting up and blowing her nose.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and looking up saw Ron carrying dozens of chocolate frogs over to them. He dumped them on the couch next to Hermione.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling at him. Ron could only nod back.

They sat in an awkward silence as Hermione's sobs ceased. Then she looked up at them, confusion and amusement evident in her eyes.

"So, umm, what have I missed?"

Harry smiled at her. "You want to know everything?"

She nodded, sitting up straighter to pay utmost attention. Harry took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, when I got to Grimmauld Place we met Sasha, and found out about the prophesy." Hermione nodded. "Then Neville arrived, we had a combined birthday party for both of us, and then went to Diagon Alley the next day. That's where I met Kit. Then it was September the first, so we took the train. Ron, Ginny, and Neville met Kit –"

"But Ginny wasn't too fond of me," Kit interrupted.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "she pretty much kicked Kit out of the carriage –"

"So I was forced to ride with Malfoy."

"That must've sucked," Hermione said, obviously taking a liking to Kit.

"It did," Kit replied, still unsure of Hermione, but being friendly enough to keep Harry happy.

"And then I hit him," Harry said nonchalantly.

"But got caught be McGonagall," Kit said, snickering.

"All the same," Ron added, speaking over Hermione's gasp, "it was a nice right hook."

"Anyways," Harry continued, deciding to leave the conversation with Malfoy out, "then we found out that Remus was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Cool," Hermione said, taking another chocolate frog, cheering up considerably. "Then what happened?"

"We had a D.A. meeting and Remus told me he had custody of me," Harry said, smiling. He continued, "And we met your brother. He told Remus and me what happened that night – from his perspective."

Hermione nodded. "What happened for Halloween?"

"Well," Ron began, taking over the story, "Sasha and Oliver announced their wedding day, and then it was the feast."

"Did anything exciting happen after that?"

"Well, unless you count Neville dating Nia, or a giant snowball war, then no," Ron said, causing Hermione to giggle.

"How was Christmas?"

"Fantastic," Ron said excitedly, "Harry got a car."

"You did?" Hermione asked breathlessly as Harry blushed.

"Yeah, you have to come for a ride sometime," Harry said.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "then I asked Adrien to the wedding, and Harry and Kit finally became an item."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kit asked pointedly, referring, of course, to the Al-Anon meetings.

"Nope," Ron said, shooting her a look. "I probably haven't got there yet. Anyways," he sighed, "then we all went shopping for the wedding –"

"And had a fantastic time," Kit added.

"Sure we did," Harry said sarcastically. Kit retorted by throwing a Skittle at him.

"Anyways, New Year's Eve we found out that Kristina, Charlie's fiancée, was pregnant," Ron finished.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Is it?" Harry asked. Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Carrying on," Kit said, "I bought Harry pink, fluffy bunny slippers for Christmas that he wore down to breakfast New Year's morning."

"No," Hermione gasped.

"Yes," Kit laughed, "it was wicked."

"Then we men helped set up for the reception," Harry continued, leaning back superiorly in the couch, "and the next day was the wedding."

"How was it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Beautiful," Kit breathed, "I have pictures you can see later."

"What was the song?"

"'You're my Best Friend,' by Queen," Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

"No way!"

"Yes way," Ron replied.

"That's awesome."

"Tell me about it," the three said in unison. All of them burst out laughing.

"Ow!" Hermione gasped. The laughter ceased immediately, all three of them looking concernedly at her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"We are worried," Harry said. "After what happened in the Ministry of Magic, and we have no idea what happened while …" He broke off. Hermione hung her head, sighing.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow," she said, "now finish with your story."

"Right," Ron said, "well, then we found out that Ginny shagged Christopher Mills –"

"You don't mean the seventh-year Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only," Ron said, fists clenched.

"Anyways, then Krum showed up in the fire, and your rescue mission was underway," Harry said.

"Okay, and then –?"

"And then here you are," Kit said cheerfully.

That was the end of their conversation for the night. They all went up to their respectable dorms, hoping to get some sleep before daybreak.


	23. Thursday

The next day started with a bang, which, at Hogwarts, is very normal. No one seemed to notice Hermione at first, and she was very subdued in the morning classes. By lunch, however, the word had spread, along with many obscure rumours. Many were about Hermione having a baby, which caused more than a few people to eye her, sneers on their faces.

"She's a disgrace to all of us," they heard a first year Gryffindor say to her friend.

"I know," her friend agreed, "she's such a –"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as the four friends stopped behind the girls.

"Oh," the one girl whispered, blushing.

"Hermione did not have a baby," Ron said, his ears turning as red as his hair.

"And I'm a prefect," Hermione said, back to some of her old ways already. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Your own house?" the other girl asked indignantly.

"And if you put a stop to the rumours, we'll get the points back."

The two girls beamed at Hermione as the sixth years sat down farther down the table.

The afternoon was a double potions lesson. Expecting a moody Snape, the Gryffindors prepared for the worst as the made their way down to the dungeons. However, a pleasant surprise as Ron pushed open the door a pleasant surprise greeted them.

"Tony!"

Tony smiled, leaning against the front of the desk, astounding every girl in the dungeon. His long brown hair fell into his blue eyes, and as he casually swept it away, more than a few girls sighed.

"Hi, Harry," he said cheerfully, picking up the attendance as the Gryffindors took their seats.

Once the second bell rang, he proceeded without further ado.

"Alright," he said, looking around at them all. "I'm Professor Grass, and I'll be guiding you through the analysis of your most recent essays." He waved a stack of parchment before them. "But first, roll call. Draco Malfoy?"

"Right here," Draco answered, smug as ever.

"Of course. Parvati Patil?"

"Here."

"Gregory Goyle?"

A grunt emitted from the Slytherin side of the dungeon.

"Okay. Neville Longbottom?"

"Here."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Here."

"So it's true?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

"Glad to know Harry's here," Tony interrupted, ticking the name off on his paper.

The roll call went on, the girls answering breathlessly, while the boys did not do much more than grunt. Tony handed out the essays, and although he tried his best to keep the attention at the front of the class, reviewing them on fenny snake and owlet's wing properties, glances still made it to the back of the room where Hermione sat between Harry and Ron.

As the bell rang to dismiss them at the end of the torturously long double period, Tony called over the crowd.

"Harry, Ron, and you guys, stay for a minute."

The four of them proceeded to the front of the room, where Tony was pulling out a sealed letter from his robes.

"What's that?" Ron asked, immediately after seeing the names on the front.

"The reason why I'm here," Tony replied, his usual happy-go-lucky smile sliding off his face. He handed the letter to Harry, who ripped it open almost immediately.

"Hermione and Co.," he read aloud. "It is our most unpleasant fortune to inform you that tomorrow, during History of Magic –"

"Keep going," Tony said mournfully. "It's dreadfully sad."

Harry sighed heavily. "During History of Magic you will have a pop quiz, which will determine your capability of being a student here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that failure to fail this quiz will result in ridicule from all the school."

"You've got to be –" Ron began.

"Finish it," Tony ordered.

"Yours in fellowship, Misters Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Anthony Grass," Harry finished.

Kit, Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood there for a few seconds in shocked silence before the door to the dungeon burst open.

"They bought it!"

Fred, George, and Oliver entered the room, positively howling with amusement. Tony joined in as Harry and Hermione shot him a withering look.

"You should all be shot," Kit said, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Do any of you have a gun?" Ron asked, barely containing his snickers.

Within seconds however, all of them lost it, and it was well past eight in the evening before the Gryffindors made it back to the common room, still joking and carrying on.

The laughter died quickly, however, when they pulled out all the Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms books. With their quills loaded with ink, silence fell between them all as they did their homework.

It was midnight before the common room finally emptied. Hermione looked up from the end of her Arithmancy paper to find the three of them looking at her.

"It was the Cruciatus curse," she whispered finally. She kept her eyes down, unable to look up at her two, and now three, best friends. "They used it over and over. Usually just for fun, but it started when I refused to tell them where Harry was."

"What did Malfoy have to do with it?" Harry asked, as delicately as he could. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, as I told you in the summer, he had sent me a letter telling me all of those … things … and then when I called you his dad had found out about it. That was the day that they attacked." Tears began to form in her eyes, as well as Kit's, as she told the rest of the story. "Mum and dad had gone to work, and then I heard them apparate into the living room. I told Jonathon to go and hide upstairs, and I went out to them." Tears began falling freely down her cheeks as she continued. "I tried to stun them, but they disarmed me before I could do anything. Then they – they – tied me up and took me to the Malfoy manor. As soon as we got there, they stunned me, and locked me up in a dungeon-like room. Every day – every single day I was there, someone would come into the room and interrogate me. And, of course, use the – you know – curse on me. Of course, they wouldn't put me under it for very long." Her voice became disgusted as she went on. "Tastes, they called it.

"Voldemort himself paid me a visit on Christmas, to rub it in, and tell me that he – he – killed my – my parents."

"Oh, Hermione," Ron whispered, getting up and wrapping her in a hug.

"He took away every right I had as a human being. I had no freedom, and I wished so many times that I was dead," she moaned, sobbing into Ron's shoulder, wrapping her own arms around him. "I was so – so – worried that they would try to hurt you. I wanted to get out, and I tried – I TRIED SO HARD! But I couldn't, and that was worse than anything. I hated being at their mercy. I'm so tired of being a prisoner."

As she finished, it was all Ron could do to keep her upright. Tears were silently streaming down his freckled face, and Kit was silently sobbing beside him. Harry automatically reached up to wipe away some of his own tears.

The four of them reached a silent understanding, and they went up their own staircases to bed. Or rather, Kit and Harry did. Hermione was incapable of going any distance, and so Ron led her over to the couch and sat with her all night.


	24. Friday the Thirteenth

Kit, who looked paranoid, and clutched her crucifix, awoke Harry the next morning. Fumbling with the curtains of his four-poster, Harry began to get out.

"Stop!" she whispered urgently, pushing him back in bed. "You have to get out of bed right leg first."

"What're you on about?" Harry asked sleepily, reaching for his glasses.

"It's Friday the thirteenth!" Kit whispered exasperatedly. "You have to have more than constant vigilance today."

Harry groaned. "You sound like Moody."

Kit ignored him. "So, right leg first … that's it … okay … and now … you're good." She let out a breath that she seemed to be holding in. "Now, get dressed, or we won't have time for breakfast."

Harry nodded and turned to his trunk. As Kit reached the door, Harry began to inhale sharply – the beginnings of a sneeze.

"NO!" she shouted, causing the four other boys to jump in alarm. She leaped across the room, falling on top of Harry, who was an inch from sneezing. Putting her hand over his mouth, he sneezed: the ultimate sneeze.

Kit pulled her hand away, a look of utter repulsion on her face. "You prat," she breathed, as Harry reached for a tissue.

"That's gross," Seamus said, pulling his tie on while eyeing the scene in front of him.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked as Kit wiped off the sneeze remains from her hand.

She sighed. "If you don't cover your mouth when you sneeze, the devil will steal your soul." She said this as though explaining that one and one was two. _A/N: the superstition actually states that you should always cover your mouth while yawning so your spirit does not leave you to be replaced by the devil; but that would make this scene so much less enjoyable, don't you think?_

Seamus snorted. "You actually believe that crap?"

Kit shot him a glare. His smile faded quickly from his face.

"It is Friday the thirteenth," Neville said, pulling on his shoes.

"And we are in Hogwarts," Dean added, picking up his books. "Anything can happen."

"That damned poltergeist is going to be horrible," Ron moaned. The other boys nodded in agreement, and they all went off to class.

It was lunch before Kit lost her composure again. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Kit stayed standing. Her eyes were wide and she held her crucifix closer to her.

Harry sighed. "What's so unlucky now?"

Not saying a word, she pointed to the tablecloth. Hermione moved the tureen of stew a little to the right to reveal –

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed. "It looks like a diamond!"

"So? What's so special about that?" Harry asked, taking up his goblet.

"'A diamond–shaped fold in clean linen portends death.'"

The other three froze, dumbstruck. Hermione was the first to recover.

"That's just a silly superstition," she said, picking up her bag.

Kit raised her eyebrows, shrugging it off. At the same time, her golden eyes became cold, which could only mean one thing.

Walking along the corridor to Charms, Kit grabbed Harry's arm.

"Ouch! Kit! What're you –?"

She pointed up, and as they watched, a picture of four monks fell off the wall and smashed at their feet.

"That's odd," Ron said.

"And it's bad luck," Kit said, voice full of fear. "Quick! Knock three times on wood!"

The three of them ran to the nearest door and knocked on the frame. Kit was still clutching her crucifix. Looking back, they saw Hermione bent over the fallen picture. She was speaking with the monks, and had not knocked on any wood.

Kit's eyes narrowed dangerously as they walked back to her.

"They say Peeves did it," Hermione said in an undertone as they continued down the corridor.

"So, you're saying that superstitions and bad luck are non-existent?" asked Kit, her voice as hard as her eyes.

Hermione did not have to answer as they had already reached the classroom.

The task in the class involved scissors. Harry had to hand them out. As he reached Kit, the scissors slipped out of his hands fell to the floor in a clatter. He picked them up and continued without delaying, but as he glanced at Kit, he caught the look of shock and suspicion on her face.

Once the class was underway, Harry turned to Kit.

"What was with that look you gave me?" he asked.

She looked at him, eyes full of distrust.

"You dropped the scissors," she said simply, her eyes narrowing.

"And it's bad luck," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"'Dropping a pair of scissors is said to warn that a lover is unfaithful,'" she recited, eyes boring into Harry's.

Harry looked back at her incredulously. "You think I'm cheating on you?" he asked, not believing that this was actually happening.

Kit did not do or say anything, but the look on her face said everything. Harry looked back at her, sorrow etched all over his face, his eyes wide. Before he could say anything, the bell rang. Quick as a flash, Kit gathered up her things and left at top speed.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as they made their way along the corridor.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Are you coming to Divination?"

"No," Harry said immediately. "I have to plan for tonight."

Ron nodded as they encountered a wave of Hufflepuffs going in the opposite direction.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower. However, Harry did not intend to plan the D.A. meeting: he had arranged it days ago. He needed to plan for tomorrow.

As he wrapped his invisibility cloak around him, he pulled out the Marauder's Map. No doubt, he would need it.

Quietly as possible, he made his way to the one eyed witch. Jogging along the tunnel, he hoped that what he was about to do was not completely impossible.

Later that night, he joined Kit, Ron, and Hermione in the Great Hall for dinner. They did not ask where he had been, assuming that he spent the last hour in the Room of Requirement. They ate in silence, letting the conversations around them wash over them. Ron and Hermione would occasionally exchange glances, at which Kit and Harry would raise their eyebrows.

As Harry reached over for the pepper, someone behind him pushed him forward. He missed the pepper and knocked the saltshaker over. Some of it spilt, and Kit gasped.

"Throw some over your left shoulder," she ordered, panic on her face.

Harry obliged, and as he threw it, someone spoke from behind him.

"Damn it, Potter."

Harry turned in his seat to find Malfoy brushing salt from his face.

"Doesn't look like you got rid of the devil after all," Hermione said sarcastically. Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want?" Kit asked him bluntly.

"Oh, I just came to tell the Mudblood –"

Ron jumped up, his face and ears red.

"Shut your filthy mouth, ferret," he spat.

Malfoy's face contorted in fury. He began to advance on Ron.

"Why, you little –"

"Malfoy! Weasley!" a voice rang out. Both boys looked up to the staff table to find Professor McGonagall glaring at them.

"Don't make me come over there," she threatened.

Malfoy shot one last glare at the Gryffindors before he swept out of the hall. Ron sat back down, enraged.

Kit stood up. "I'm going to the library," she announced. "Does anyone want to come?"

"Sure," Harry said, standing up.

"I didn't ask you," she said coldly.

"Wha–?" Harry began, but Kit swept out of the hall before he could finish. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"That was –"

"Cold," Ron finished. Both of them were looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. Hermione less so.

"See you at the meeting," Harry said quietly, still fathoming Kit's attitude.

He walked out of the hall, and Hermione looked at Ron. She smiled slightly, as she watched him reel over the earlier events with Malfoy. He has his hands clenched on the table and he still looked mad.

She placed her hand on his fist.

Ron jumped slightly, his gaze moving from her hand to her smiling face.

"Thank you," she said quietly, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He opened his hand and took hers. Looking at it, he could see the scars of the abuse she endured with the Death Eaters. He ran his thumb along her smooth knuckles, looking into her deep, brown eyes.

"I'm always here for you," he said quietly. "I, umm ..."

"I like you too," she whispered, beaming at him.

He smiled. "There's a Valentine's ball tomorrow," he said. "Will you – I mean –"

"I'd love to," she said a little breathlessly, as his hand was still holding hers. She found she loved the feel of his skin.

They got up, Ron a little light-headed, hoping she did not notice –

"Should we go to the Room of Requirement?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Ron nodded, and still holding hands, oblivious to the whistling, left the hall.


	25. Heart Break Day

"Seamus asked me last night."

"You're kidding!"

"And Dean asked Ginny."

"Turned him down flat. She still thinks she's going with Chris."

"Ha, yeah right. Did you hear she shagged him?"

"Urgh, I feel so sorry for him."

Harry could not take it any longer.

"Pavarti, Lavender, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

"Why can't you keep your noses out of other people's business?"

Pavarti and Lavender looked back at him with identical looks of outrage on their faces.

"It's called gossip, Harry," Pavarti retorted. "Girls do it."

Harry sighed. Ron was still in bed, Hermione in the library, and Kit was still mad at him. He needed some kind of company, and the only kind available was with the two most gossipy girls in all of Hogwarts.

"What's the latest?" he asked, helping himself to thirds of everything.

"Well," Lavender said breathlessly, "apparently Cho Chang is still crying over Cedric, but she's finding time to shag every other Ravenclaw."

"Wow."

"Typical," Pavarti said, shaking her head. "And Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff are apparently going steady."

"Some say he's bought the ring," Lavender said.

"And I say he's an idiot," Harry added.

"She's dumping him tonight," Pavarti said smugly.

"Which isn't a shock," Lavender said, "I hear she swings the other way."

Harry shuddered. "What's the latest in Slytherin?"

"Not much has reached our ears," Pavarti said. "All we know is that Draco is shagging some mystery girl –"

"And it's not Parkinson," Lavender cut in. "She's going steady with Crabbe."

Both girls' faces contorted in disgust. Harry could not help but laugh at them.

"They deserve each other," he said, applying himself once again to his scrambled eggs.

Both girls shrugged.

"And what about you, Harry?" Pavarti asked slyly. "How is your love life?"

Harry did not answer, so Lavender pushed the topic.

"We couldn't help but notice what happened at dinner last night."

"Bet you could," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Pavarti said consolingly, "we know about girls like her –"

"No, you don't," Harry replied sadly.

"Yes, Harry," Lavender continued, "we do. You two shagged once, and now –"

"She's done with you," Pavarti finished.

"It's not like that," Harry said, staring blankly at his empty plate, "we – we lo–"

"Harry," Pavarti cut in, "you are sixteen years old. 'Love' shouldn't be in your vocabulary. Look at Ernie."

"Ernie's a love-sick puppy," he retorted, his sadness replaced with indignation.

"So are you," Lavender said, glaring at him. "She doesn't love you anymore than her next sh–"

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, jumping up. The two girls looked at him in shock, along with half of the people in the hall.

"Harry, you don't have to –"

"No! You don't know what we have!"

"She practically dumped you last night!" Pavarti shouted, not acknowledging Lavender's elbow in her ribs. "She doesn't love you!"

"Well, I love her!" Harry yelled, green eyes blazing.

"She won't take you back!"

"Yes, she will! I LOVE HER!"

"You just want to shag her!" Pavarti screamed, slamming her fists on the table.

"I JUST WANT TO MAKE HER HAPPY!" Harry yelled, now holding the attention of everyone in the hall. "SHE'S ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAVE LEFT! SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!"

The hall went completely silent as his words fell into ringing silence. Then, from the doors of the hall came a small voice, filled with emotion.

"Really?"

Harry turned – with everyone else – and found Kit standing just inside the doors.

"Okay, folks, show's over," Adrien said, waving her arms around as she entered the hall.

Harry walked to Kit, stomach twisting uncomfortably. He stopped in front of her, unable to make eye contact.

"We need to talk," she said quietly, her hand reaching out for his. Instead, she grabbed the sleeve of his sweatshirt, pulling him out of the Great Hall, away from prying eyes.

As they reached the top of the marble staircase, Harry grabbed her hand. "Let's talk here," he said.

Kit turned to face him, and Harry noticed tears falling from her eyes. Before he could say anything, she had thrown herself into his arms.

* * *

"Where are they?" Hermione whined as Ron's knight overtook her castle.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Probably working things out after last night," he replied calmly, enjoying his time alone with Hermione.

"So this kind of thing has happened before?" she asked, not caring where she moved her next piece. She knew she was hopeless at chess.

"Yes, but they're too compatible to not be together. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose," she replied, watching the knight knock her queen off the board.

They sat in a thick silence for a number of minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"Viktor's coming tonight," she said quietly not meeting Ron's eyes. "He, erm, wants to see me," she said, answering his unasked question.

"You're still dating him?"

Hermione looked up, and Ron could see the sorrow in her eyes. "I know about the prophesy. I have to see if it really is true that I'm –"

"I know," Ron said, cutting her words short. He sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going to the ball with you," she said, smiling at his slouched figure.

Ron sighed again. "I know," he repeated, sitting up and moving a chess piece. "We should start getting ready. It starts in a couple hours."

"What about our game?" she asked, looking down at the board.

"Checkmate," Ron grinned, heading up the boys' stairs.

Hermione smiled, watching him retreat. She would always love losing chess to Ron. She turned away from the board, intending to go up and get ready. Halfway to the stairs, however, she changed her mind. Turning around, she headed straight out of the portrait hole, hoping to find the prefect's bathroom empty.

Halfway there, walking along a deserted corridor, Hermione heard something up ahead. At first she thought it was somebody fighting, but a second later they spoke, shocking her.

"Not here," the boy whispered, sighing heavily.

"Why not?" the girl whispered, and her words muffled.

"Someone will find us," the boy said breathily, and Hermione heard him move. His back appeared in the corridor, and Hermione's suspicions proved correct.

"Harry!" she said, causing him to jump.

He slowly turned around, his face reddening just as Ron's would. Kit then came out of the shadows backwards, obviously buttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Harry hissed at her, trying to sound mad, but failing miserably.

Hermione could barely contain her laughter. "I was going to take a bath," she replied, "and came along you two ..."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kit asked desperately.

"No," Hermione said, letting the smile fill her face. "I'm assuming that you'll continue tonight anyways."

Harry looked shocked, but Kit almost giggled.

"Just –"

"You're secret's safe with me," Hermione said, holding up her hand, smiling still more broadly.

Harry looked greatly relieved. "I knew I could count on you," he said, giving her a friendly hug.

"Behave yourselves," she said, as they went their separate ways.

"We will – hey!" Harry said, as Kit smacked him playfully on the –

Hermione giggled to herself. As she watched them walk away together, she found herself imagining the couple being Ron and herself. As she turned around, she felt the smile slide off her face.

'That stupid prophesy'. She knew she was not in love with Viktor. If only there was a way that she and Ron could be together in the end. She sighed heavily as she opened the door.

Letting many of the perfumed bubbles flow into the pool-sized bathtub, Hermione could not stop thinking about that summer. She really did not want to think about it anymore. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the look on Lucius Malfoy's face when he –

'No,' she told herself sternly. 'Stop thinking about it.' But she couldn't. Every effort was in vain.

As she lowered herself into the tub, she thought about the one thing that kept her going all the while in the dungeons. Ron. She had never felt like this ever before. Perhaps at one point she felt it with Viktor, but not anymore. That flame had died along with –

'Stop thinking about it!' But it was so hard for Hermione to. It seemed that half her life died that night. As she watched it happen, she kept the image of Ron's face in her mind to herself from completely breaking down. But even that couldn't mend the fresh wounds of seeing –

'I have to move on,' she told herself firmly. 'I can't keep dwelling on it. What's done is done. There's no way that ...'

Her thoughts ceased as she fell into a slight doze. She was awake enough to stay afloat, but her mind was mercifully empty. Finally. Peace. Quiet. The only sounds were the soft bursting of bubbles as the water cooled. She wanted so badly to stay in that moment forever. No pain ... no scars ... nothing ...

As seven o'clock approached, Harry and Ron sat on one of the couches in Gryffindor common room. Every now and then, another girl would come down the staircase, dolled up and blushing. Many boys were growing restless.

"What is taking them so long?" Ron asked tiredly.

Harry shrugged.

All of a sudden, they heard a slamming door and footsteps coming down the staircase.

Hermione appeared; her bushy brown hair tamed as it was for the Yule Ball, and wearing flowing pink dress robes. Smiling, she came over to where the two boys were sitting.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, blushing deeper than the colour of her robes as Ron eyed her.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Where's Kit?" Harry asked her as Ron stood up, taking Hermione's hand.

Before she could answer, a strangled yell echoed down the staircase, followed by a hairbrush flying down.

"Do it yourself then!" one girl shouted.

"FINE!" another girl shouted, "I will!"

Then there was the slamming of a door again, and several girls came down the staircase. Kit, however, was not one of them. Harry looked at Hermione for an explanation.

"She wasn't having very - er - good luck with her hair," she said.

"HARRY!"

"Yes, Kit?" he shouted up the stairs.

"Go without me."

"Okay," he said, hoping she would not kill herself in the fight with her hair.

"I won't be much longer," she shouted, and this time Harry could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Alright," he said, and left the empty common room alone.

The Great Hall was full by the time Harry made it. He entered just as a slow song was starting to play. Just like any wallflower, Harry sat alone on the edge of the hall.

_In my home town  
For anyone who sticks around  
You're either lost or you're found  
There's not much in between  
In my home town  
Everything's still black and white  
It's a long, long way from wrong to right  
From Sunday morning to Saturday night  
Everybody just wants to get high  
Sit and watch a perfect world go by_

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Cho Chang smiling down at him. Trying not to look disappointed, Harry motioned to the seat next to him.

_We're all looking for love and meaning in our lives  
We follow the roads that lead us  
To drugs or Jesus  
My whole life  
I've tried to run, I've tried to hide  
From the stained glass windows in my mind  
Refusing to let God's light shine  
Down on me  
Down on me  
Everybody just wants to get high  
Sit and watch a perfect world go by  
We're all looking for love and meaning in our lives_

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to talk to her.

_There's not much space between us  
Drugs or Jesus  
Everybody wants acceptance  
We all just want some proof  
Everyone's just looking for the truth  
Everybody just wants to get high  
Sit and watch a perfect world go by  
We're all looking for love and meaning in our lives  
We follow the roads that lead us  
To drugs or Jesus_

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's coming," Harry replied simply. A Huffllepuff boy asked Cho to dance and saved him from answering more question.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine.  
Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey?  
Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare.  
Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
Because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine._

"Having fun yet?" an amused voice asked.

Harry looked up to find Remus offering him a butterbeer. He took it, shrugging in response to the question.

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks  
Now you don't need that money with a face like that, do ya?_

"Are the rumours about you and Kit true?" Remus asked casually, taking Cho's vacated seat.

"Which ones?" Harry said, opening his butterbeer.

_Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare.  
Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea!_

Remus gave a short laugh. "The latest," he replied.

"We've worked it out," Harry said simply, hoping a fatherly interrogation was not in store for him.

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl. Be my girl. Are you gonna be my girl! Yea_

Remus simply nodded, looking out to the dance floor as another slow song began.

_This is my December; this is my time of the year  
This is my December, this is all so clear  
This is my December, this is my snow covered home  
This is my December, this is me alone  
And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed_

"Ron and Hermione are getting closer, aren't they?" Remus commented as the couple on the dance floor moved together.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. "It's taken them long enough."

Remus gave half a laugh before his eyes saddened.

_And I take back all the things I said to you  
And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
This is my December; these are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending this is all I need  
And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to make you feel like that_

"What?" Harry asked as Remus sighed.

"The prophesy," he said simply, leaning back in his chair.

"It's true?"

Remus nodded. "They all are. Maybe one in a million will be proved wrong."

_And I just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I take back all the things I said to you  
And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to_

"Bugger," Harry said, watching his two best friends dance slowly across the floor.

_This is my December; this is my time of the year  
This is my December, this is all so clear  
And I give it all away just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to._

As the song changed again, Remus stood up.

_Gotta leave town, got another appointment  
Spent all my rent, girl you know I enjoyed it  
Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing  
I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright!_

"I'm going chaperoning again," he said, tossing his empty bottle in the bin.

Harry laughed. "Have fun with that."

Remus waved, and Harry leaned back, checking his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed, and still Kit had not come down.

_Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees, I'm waiting, give me  
Cold hard bitch, she was shakin' her hips, that's all that I need  
Gonna check her out, she's my latest attraction  
Gonna hang around, wanna get a reaction  
Gonna take her home cause she's over romancing  
Don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans alright!_

All of a sudden, two hands covered Harry's eyes from behind. He grinned as he inhaled her characteristic cinnamon scent.

"Guess who," she whispered in his ear.

He reached up, taking her hands away. Smiling, Kit sat down. Unlike Remus and Cho, however, she sat right in Harry's lap.

_Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees, I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch, she was shakin' her hips  
And I that was all that I need, I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips, and I was on my knees_

"You're beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why, thank you," Kit replied, blushing slightly, her cheeks contrasting with her sea-blue dress robes. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

She leant towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

_Yeah I'm waiting  
Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees, I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch, she was shakin' her hips  
And I was all that I need, I'm waiting give me  
Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees, I'm waiting give me._

As the song ended, Kit stood up, pulling Harry up with her.

"Dance with me," she said, smiling seductively.

"I can't dance," complained Harry.

_I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm_

"But I love this song!" Kit pouted.

Harry could not resist. He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor, wrapped his arms around her, and they danced.

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I wanna honour your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_

Kit was beaming. Nothing could cause this night to be any worse. She waved sarcastically at a couple Ravenclaw girls who were shooting her looks of immense hatred.

_I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us_

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear, moving his hands lower down her back.

_We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way_

"I can't wait to get out of here," she whispered back, kissing his neck softly.

_I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss_

"That makes two of us."

_And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us._

As the song ended, he ran his hands down her arms.

"Now?" he asked.

At the first words of the next song, Kit's expression lightened up.

_I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying!_

"I love this song!"

Adrien bounded towards the two of them with her newest boyfriend, James, holding her hand.

_You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true_

The two girls sang the next words, and the boys shot each other the same look.

'They have lost it.'

_Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do  
You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed_

Kit pulled Harry's arms, forcing him to dance, singing along with the song.

_If you're filled  
With affection  
You're to shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way_

Harry, remembering where the song was from, as he was forced to watch it many times as a child with his aunt, serenaded Kit with the next lines.

"_I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man"_

Kit laughed, and they sang together, silently thanking the DJ for turning up the volume so loud.

_I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove  
You better prove  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside_

People all over the hall were looking at them as if they had lost it completely.

_You're the one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed._

Laughing, the four of them went over to sit as the next song began.

_When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you, Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone_

Kit, Harry noticed, was trying very hard to ignore James. James however, was trying very hard to get Kit talking to him.

_The one you should call, was standing here all along...  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore?_

"I'm going to get another butterbeer," Kit said, fed up with James' attitude.

"I'll come with you," James said, jumping up. Kit kept walking, not looking back.

_I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...  
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..._

Harry could not help but laugh as he watched them be determined in the situation. Turning to Adrien, he asked, "How are you doing?"

"Better than I was," she said, smiling. "I'm glad Ron is so happy with Hermione."

_This I promise you...  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

"Yeah, they're good together."

_Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no...)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

Adrien looked at Harry incredulously. "Good? They belong together!"

The song changed again, and Harry stood up.

"I suppose they are," he said.

"Where are you going?"

"Kit and James don't get along, do they?" he asked, scanning the crowd by the drinks.

Adrien's eyes grew wide.

"Bugger."

Together they went off in the direction the other two had left. As they approached, they could see Remus standing in between two people.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" shouted Kit, her face red and her hands clenched.

James was standing there dumbstruck, spluttering like a fish out of water.

"Harry!" Remus said desperately.

Kit looked around, and as she caught Harry's eye, she nodded slightly.

Harry, taking the hint, moved forward. He took Kit's hand, steering her out of the hall.

"Nice acting," he said as soon as they were out of earshot from most of the crowd.

Kit smiled, squeezing Harry's hand. "The perfect diversion," she said.

Harry laughed, leading her up the staircase.

The suspense was too much for Kit. Opening the nearest door, she pushed Harry in, not noticing the other people in the room. She pushed him against the wall, kissing him as she had at the start of January.

"Kit," Harry gasped, pulling away as much as he could, "not here."

"Why not?"

Harry nodded into the room where Neville and Nia –

"I'm so sorry!" Kit gasped, turning away as Nia blushed deeper than Neville. She then pulled Harry from the room, and the two of them ran further up and into the confines of the castle.

They were running along the fifth floor when a door opened to the right of them. Coming out was none other than Viktor Krum. He turned to the couple.

"Have you seen Hermy-own-ninny?"

"No," Harry said, somewhat suspicious. "Why?"

Without saying a word, Viktor pulled a ring box from his pocket. Harry looked at it in shock.

"She's sixteen!" Kit gasped, glaring at Viktor as though he was a slug.

Viktor shrugged. "I'm not, and I love her, so ..."

"Good luck," Harry said, shaking his head and pulling Kit along the corridor. She was reluctant to go any further.

"They can't get married!"

Harry sighed. "Remus said that the prophesy would be true, I don't see why –"

"But her and Ron are in love!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. Kit was thinking the same thing.

"Ron."

Without thinking, both of them turned around, intent on following Viktor. By impulse, they both made their way to Gryffindor common room. Just as they were about to turn into the corridor leading to the Fat Lady, they heard voices.

Putting his finger to his lips, Harry led Kit down to a crevice in the wall where they could hide ... and listen in.

"You have to pick one of us!" Ron yelled at the startled Hermione.

"I – I – I can't – I can't," she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have to!" he yelled, his voice cracking, trying to hold back the sobs desperate to escape from his exhausted body.

She looked up at the red head, broken-hearted. She sank to the floor and, unable to hold back the tears, sobbed into her hands.

Viktor looked extremely awkward. Unsure of what to do, he sat down on the floor beside Hermione. As Ron's freckled face contorted with anger, frustration, and jealousy, Viktor wrapped his arms around the weeping girl, and pulled her close.

As she sobbed into Viktor's rounded shoulders, Ron turned around and, his voice shaking, said, "Fine. Choose him. But I don't want to ever see you again."

Hermione gasped. "But, won't we still be –"

Ron interrupted her. "Consider this friendship over," he said, and walked away from the couple on the floor. As he reached the end of the corridor, he finally allowed the tears to run down his face.

Kit and Harry just looked at each other. Both wore expressions of shock, worry, and pity on their faces.


	26. Milk Shaken

"That was –"

"I know," Harry said, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

Kit sighed, kicking off her shoes. As she tucked her feet under her, Harry spoke.

"Did you want some music?"

Kit shook her head. Harry shrugged.

"Are you going to –?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, still pacing, not looking up at her.

"Did you want me to –?"

"No, no, it's alright."

Kit fell silent. Harry's quiet footsteps filled the room, and both of them became lost in their thoughts.

After ten minutes of pacing, Harry threw himself onto the couch next to Kit. She wrapped him in a comforting hug and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's never been this bad," he said hoarsely, causing her to pull him closer.

"It'll be alright," she whispered into his hair. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, voice almost cracking.

Kit let go of him, surprised.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, bewildered.

Harry shrugged, sitting up and wiping his eyes. "It's just ... it's never been ... I know he ... and Hermione was always ... no matter what ..."

Kit took both his trembling hands into her own. She leant forward, kissing him on the cheek, causing his tear-streaked face to look upwards.

Her golden eyes were dancing, and as he stared into them, he felt as though everything would be all right.

"Let's dance," she whispered, letting go of his hands and putting in a CD.

As the first notes played, Harry smiled, getting off the couch.

He swept her off her feet as they began to dance. He just wanted to hold her. She was his relief from all the drama, and relief was all he needed.

* * *

"Ron?"

The redhead looked up slowly, his face tear-stained and sober. He gave a half smile at the older wizard, but his eyes were still dark, cold, and utterly sad.

"What can I get you?" the younger barmaid asked as Remus sat next to his student.

"The good stuff," he said, leaning forlornly on the counter.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked quietly, and Remus was glad to see the glass was still full.

"The same reason you are," he replied, taking a sip from the amber liquid in his own glass.

Ron shook his head. "Your heart wasn't smashed to bits, was it?"

"No," Remus said, "but I saw Krum and –"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron snapped, absentmindedly brushing away another tear.

Remus fell silent and finished his drink. As he threw some coins on the counter and stood up, he added, "At least you aren't a werewolf."

Ron shrugged and watched him walk out. Turning towards the barmaid he asked, "Why do I feel like this?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before she replied. As she wiped off the counter around him, she sighed heavily.

"You're a friend of Harry Potter's, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Ron said, looking up at her out of red eyes. "Why?"

"Oh, he came into the café I work at one day in December," she said, laughing slightly, "and I overheard him talking to a girl about you."

Ron grunted, drinking in the sight of the amber liquid in his glass.

The girl leant forward. "I also overheard a lot of talk about some Hermy-"

"Hermione," Ron corrected, and as he did, tears filled his eyes again.

The girl wore a look of compassion.

"I don't know what to –"

But Ron shook his head, dislodging the tears that had been threatening to fall. "You don't have to say anything," he choked, wiping the tears with the back of his hand. He picked up his glass and swirled its contents. His face wore a look of disgust as he sniffed it.

He looked up at the barmaid.

"Is this the best stuff you have?"

The girl smiled and shook her head. "Nope," she said, taking the glass from him. "Hold on a tick and I'll get you the good stuff."

As she went into the back, Ron laid his head on the counter.

"She lied to me," he breathed miserably. "She said she loved me, but now …" He let out a despairing moan. "That stupid prophesy. Bugger it."

"Here you go," she said happily, putting the glass in front of him.

"Milk?" he asked incredulously.

"You wanted the good stuff," she said, smiling at him.

Shrugging, he took a sip anyways.

"So, you two had a fight?" she asked hesitantly.

Ron nodded.

"Over that Quidditch bloke?"

"How do you know about him?" he asked surprised.

"Rita Skeeter, when she was still writing," she replied with a laugh. "She's been quieter lately, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed, smiling in a painful sort of way. "Hermione threatened her … long story."

"I have all night," she said, as she poured herself a glass, and Ron poured out his heart.

* * *

"He came back at two this morning."

"Sober again?"

"Yeah. And really sad."

"Anyone would be."

"He couldn't put his socks on properly this morning."

"Socks?"

"Yep. I had to help him."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it."

It was Charms, Monday morning. Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other. They had both spent Sunday in their dorms, Harry helping Ron, Kit helping Hermione. Ron had snuck out while everyone was at dinner Sunday night, and Harry had stayed up, searching the map for any sign of him.

"She broke his heart," Kit said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"It broke hers."

"He told me himself. Asked if I knew what it felt like. I said no, and he just said, 'well, you're a lucky one, then.'"

"Poor guy," Harry sighed, flicking his wand to perform the charm perfectly for the fifth time in a row.

"He acted as though he was the richest man on Earth," Kit said, staring off into space.

"They've come such a long way from first year. Patched up most of their problems, and now …"

They fell into another silence, but a nearby conversation drew their attention.

Pavarti and Lavender, who were seated three tables away from Kit and Harry, were having a lively conversation. So lively, in fact, that it was drawing the attention of most of the class.

The topic of discussion: the weekend.

"Oh, come on," Lavender was saying to Pavarti, "he totally deserved it."

"I know, but they all think they were for real."

"Ha! He didn't even love her!"

"Love?" Pavarti asked sceptically, "he just wanted some –"

"Really?"

"Of course! Why else would she have –?"

Harry was over at their desk in a matter of seconds.

"Shut up."

Pavarti looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, come on, Harry," she said. "You know it's the truth."

"It's not the truth," Harry growled, leaning forward, "so you keep your mouths shut."

"Okay," they both said smally.

Harry turned around and went back to his table.

"Nicely done," Kit praised him as soon as he had sat back down.

"Yes," another voice said from behind them. "Thank you."

Turning around, they found Ron, standing behind them, looking like a lost puppy. Harry slid over, allowing Ron to take a seat between the two of them.

"Did you want us to do anything for you?" Kit asked.

"I just want to talk to her again," Ron replied, and upon closer inspection, Kit noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

"That can be arranged," Kit said, smiling slightly, and as the bell rang, she walked out before either boy could question further.

That night at the D.A. meeting, Sasha entered the room, looking as radiant as ever, asking if she could help. As they were practising even harder defensive spells, Harry needed all the help he could get. As he agreed to the extra assistance, a scream erupted from the far corner of the room.

"Luna!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't –"

Harry had fought his way over to where Hermione and Luna were practising, only to find –

"Purple! How am I supposed to get this out of my hair?" Hermione moaned.

Sasha sighed. With a flick of her wand, Hermione's hair resumed its natural shade of boring brown.

"Thank you," she said, turning to Sasha confusedly.

"Okay!" Harry shouted, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing. "Everyone, this is Sasha. She's a member of the Order."

Several 'hello's were muttered throughout the room, Neville and Ginny giving the loudest of the lot.

"Now, partner switch," Harry continued, "and keep practicing until nine."

They practiced; Sasha, Remus, and Harry walked around, correcting movement, incantations, and stances. The night dragged on, as everyone grew increasingly more tired. But it all finally came to an end. Unfortunately, many missed spells caused heavy damage to the room, as well as some students.

His brother and Sasha, Ernie Macmillon and Remus escorted Colin Creevey and Hannah Abbot to hospital wing. The others helped each other to their respectable common rooms, leaving Harry, Ron, Kit, and Hermione with a helpless Neville and the debris of the lesson.

Harry was already helping Neville up.

"I'll help you," Kit and Ron said in unison. Both shot each other a look.

Harry looked between his three friends at a loss. After seeing the look Kit had shot him, he went against his instincts.

"Ron," he began, arranging his face into what he hoped would be a passive look, "could you –?"

"Sure," he said immediately, not waiting for the rest of the question and starting forwards.

"Thanks," Harry said quickly. "Kit, will you help me with Neville?"

"Sure," she said, not daring to look back at the couple they had imprisoned.

"You're horrible," Harry said as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Kit merely shrugged, helping to support Neville as the three of them made their way quietly to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Why?"

Harry hung his head.

"Kit told me to."

Ron let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're whipped," he said, throwing himself onto his four-poster bed. "You know that, eh?"

"Oh, because you're not?" Harry retorted.

Ron chose to ignore his comment.

"She still didn't talk to me."

"Did you try to talk to her?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Well – no – not really."

"What do you mean, 'not really'?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter on the edge of his bed.

"Well," Ron began, fidgeting with the corner of his pillowcase.

"What?"

But before Ron could answer, the dormitory door flew open.

"How could you say that to her?"

Ron blushed crimson, refusing to look at Kit in the doorway.

"I mean," she continued, slamming the door behind her, "you're sixteen years old, so of course your penis is going to control the words coming out of your mouth ... BUT YOU'RE A PREFECT!"

"What did he say?" Harry asked urgently. Unfortunately, Kit seemed deaf to his words.

"And, no offence or anything, but you don't have the money to have a wedding, let alone elope to America!"

"You were going to –?"

"Shut up, Harry," Kit snarled, now advancing on Ron. "But you just had to go and bring up Viktor, who, as you know, has already proposed to her!"

"But she didn't say yes!" Ron shouted, jumping out of bed and towering over Kit.

"She didn't say no, either!" she shouted back. "But by saying what you did, it might as well be you signing the marriage certificate!"

In the brief silence that followed, Harry's eyes landed on one of the two most hurt people in the room.

"Hermione," he whispered, but with a startled look on her face, the dormitory door shut with a snap.

Without a moment's hesitation, Harry wretched the door open and flew down the stairs.

"Hermione, wait," he gasped, grabbing her arm as she made to go up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Let me go, Harry," she breathed, her mood not reflecting in her voice.

"Not until you tell me –"

"You've already heard it all from Kit!" she said, somewhat hysterical.

"But I want to know what you're going to do about it now," Harry said calmly, conjuring a tissue box as he spoke. Hermione smiled a wet smile.

"Impressive," she whispered, taking one from him.

"I've been practicing," he said, leading her to the now empty common room. "Now, get talking."

* * *

"What's our next plan of action?" Kit asked during breakfast the next morning.

"I don't know," Harry replied, defeated and tired. Hermione had gone hoarse with the two hours of spilling her heart out to Harry.

"Maybe we should let them have a break," Kit suggested, but her voice contained no conviction.

Harry shrugged. "I just don't want him driven to drink again."

"No one does," Kit said as the first bell rang. "Herbology, come on."

As they made their way across the grounds to the greenhouses, they caught up with Ron. He was walking alone, and concentrating on a letter in his hands.

"Whatcha readin'?" Kit asked, catching the redhead by surprise.

"Nothing," he said hastily, stuffing it into his cloak pocket.

"Whatever you say, Captain!" Kit said cheekily, running ahead.

"Why is she so happy?" Ron asked Harry as they quickened their pace.

"I have no idea."


	27. Caught

The reality soap opera picked up mid-March. Ron had maintained his low-key status, as did Hermione. Letters came everyday for Hermione, and it was evident in Ron's expression that he knew who had sent them. One day, however, Ron received his own letter.

"Who's it from?" James asked. He was trying to get closer to Kit, much to her dismay, and Ron was one of the people he was using to get to her.

Ron was quiet for a moment before he looked up at his friends.

"Who?" Harry asked urgently.

"The Ministry," he replied simply.

Silence fell on the group.

"Why?" Kit asked after a moment.

"I can take the test on the weekend."

"What test?" Adrien asked over her eggs.

"Apparation."

Another silence fell on the friends as Ron went back to his breakfast. Harry glanced at Kit, who gave him a look full of mischief.

"When is your birthday?" Kit asked innocently.

"The twenty-second," Ron answered, not looking up.

"Isn't that this Sunday?" James asked, directing the question to Kit.

"Yes," Ron said distractedly, standing up. "Are you coming to Divination?"

"Yeah," Harry said, picking up his bag. "See you in Potions," he added to Kit, squeezing her hand as he left the table.

The two boys walked in silence together, leading towards the North Tower.

"We're doing bird entrails now," Ron said at last. "And now that you're here, it'll be your death that she –"

"She's not going to marry him," Harry whispered, causing Ron to stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"You heard me," Harry said, soft enough so that his voice would not carry down the corridor.

"She told you?"

Harry looked at Ron with something like pity in his eyes. "You two are both in love."

"But Krum –?"

"Doesn't have a chance with her as long as you're alive."

"But the prophesy –?"

"Must be a dud."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ron said, a look of confusion on his freckled face. "Prophesies don't lie."

Harry was silent for a moment pondering this.

"Maybe," he began slowly, "Hermione is Krum's true love, but Krum –"

"Isn't hers," Ron finished.

"Exactly."

"Then I really do have a chance with her," Ron whispered, continuing to class, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

The next week passed in a blur of party planning and homework. Kit and Harry had taken it upon themselves to plan Ron's seventeenth birthday party. It was a shock when Hermione asked the morning before his birthday if she could help with anything.

"Well, I have to sneak into Hogsmeade to get his present," Harry told her, "and if you wanted to come and –"

"Sure," she said, smiling at him.

"Good," he said, finishing off his toast. "We'll go tonight during dinner."

Hermione nodded as Ron came over to grab some toast.

"I'll meet you in class," Hermione said after a couple moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Okay," Kit replied. "See you in a few."

Hermione waved as she left the Great Hall. Ron stared after her, and only rejoined the conversation when Harry said his name.

"What?"

Kit sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh. I don't know."

"Come on," Harry said, getting up, "you must want something."

Ron shrugged. "Save me a seat in Charms, will you?"

"Sure," Kit said, taking Harry's hand.

Harry waved as Kit dragged him out of the hall. As soon as the couple had disappeared, another flock of owls flew into the hall. One barn owl, looking confused, landed in front of Ron.

"Who're you after?" he asked the owl, looking at the letter. It was addressed to Hermione, and Ron recognized the writing immediately. "I'll take it for her," he told the owl, offering it his bacon rinds as he left the hall, ripping open the letter as he went.

* * *

Harry and Kit were sitting near the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room when Ron walked through the Portrait hole. He was holding a piece of parchment and looked mildly surprised.

"How did it go?" Harry asked as Ron dropped onto the couch next to them.

"Okay, I guess," he replied, shrugging.

Kit snatched the piece of parchment from his hand. While her eyes quickly travelled down the paper, her expression lit up.

"Congratulations!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, hugging him. "That's brilliant! And you worked so hard! You totally deserve it!"

"Good on you, mate," Harry said, patting him on the shoulder, beaming.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron said, finally smiling himself. "No more time alone in Number Four this summer!"

They all laughed, drawing the attention of Hermione, who was working on the far side of the room. Slowly, she came over to the other couch where the other three were celebrating.

"What happened?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Ronny passed his apparation test!" Harry said.

"Oh!" she said, her smile growing wider. "Congratulations, Ron!"

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

"We'll go nick some food," Kit said, pulling Harry out of the common room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Kit pulled him higher up into the castle, well away from the kitchens.

"Taking you away," she panted, pulling open a classroom door and pushing him inside.

"But Ron and Herm–"

"Are smiling, happy, and hopefully talking," Kit finished, locking the door and kicking off her shoes.

"Then why are we –?"

"Here? Because it's been a while since we've been alone."

"Oh, I see," Harry rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Harry Potter," she teased, backing him up into a desk, "what do you have in mind?"

"A lot of things," he breathed, running his hands up the back of her shirt, kissing up her neck.

"That makes two of us," she said, beginning to pull off his shirt.

"Aren't we going a little fast?" he asked as his shirt flew across the room, and Kit tackled his belt.

"Haven't we been here before?" she retorted, and Harry began unbuttoning her shirt as his pants fell to the floor.

"Up here," he said, flinging her shirt behind him and jumping up onto the desk. "I'm not doing anything on the floor."

"Neither am I," she said, flattening him to the table and kissing him passionately. She ground herself into him, causing him to gasp in pleasure, and he pushed up into her. A moan escaped her lips, and they moved together, their breathing becoming heavier, their moans becoming louder. Before long, Kit was at breaking point.

"Oh, Harry!" she shrieked, losing control.

Harry stopped moving abruptly.

"What are you doing?" she moaned helplessly.

"Listen," he whispered, covering her mouth with his hand.

Her eyes clouded with confusion and anger, but it quickly cleared when the sound of footsteps reached their ears. As her eyes widened, Harry pushed her off and summoned their clothes to them.

"Are we allowed to be out?" she asked in an urgent whisper, hastily buttoning her shirt.

Harry glanced at his watch, while trying to zip up his fly.

"Yeah," he whispered. "We have half an hour before we have to be back in common room."

"Good," she said, running to and back from the bookcase with a text in her hands. "Sit down and study."

Voices were now on the other side of the door. Casting a pleading glance at Kit, he flipped to a marked page and began explaining the topic.

"I'm sure I have a book about that in my office," McGonagall was saying, turning the handle of the door.

"See, werewolves have these certain traits, so when you see a werewolf next to a real wolf, the differences become –"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, Miss Ravencraft," McGonagall said, entering the room with Remus behind him.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin," Kit said, nodding at them. "We were just clarifying something for the test tomorrow."

"And you didn't want to do it – er – study in the Gryffindor common room?" Remus asked, eyeing Kit's tousled hair.

"It's a little too crowded in there at the moment," Harry explained.

"I see," McGonagall said suspiciously, pulling a book of her own off the shelf. "And what are you looking up?"

"A different view on werewolves," Kit said hastily.

"But –" Remus began.

"A different angle to look at them," Harry followed up.

"I see," McGonagall said again, still eyeing them shrewdly. "Well, just remember your curfew. Remus?"

"I just need a word with Harry."

As McGonagall closed the door behind her, Remus turned to the blushing couple.

"Look closer at the map next time you want to get away. I won't cover your arses next time."

Harry and Kit nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

As Remus closed the door behind him, Kit's head hit the desk.

"That was so embarrassing," she moaned.

"I know," Harry sighed, shutting the book with a snap, "but we don't have much time now."

"For what?" Kit asked as Harry held the door open for her.

"You know," he said exasperatedly as they exited the classroom.

"Oh," she breathed, quickening her pace. "Do you think Hermione will have –?"

"We can count on her," Harry grinned, kissing her on the cheek as they went their separate ways.


	28. Birthdays and Weasleys

"He's coming," Kit panted, slamming the portrait closed behind her. "Everybody, hide!"

They did, with much whispering and giggling.

They heard the portrait close again, and all at once, all the Gryffindors jumped up yelling, "Surprise!"

Ron stood there in shock, a huge smile on his face. The Gryffindor Quidditch team all went over to pat him on the back, as did the boys that shared the sixth boys' dormitory.

As the initial hubbub died down and everyone grabbed some food, Ron sat in the huge armchair by the fire and proceeded to be flooded with cards and presents.

"Thanks, Neville," he said, unwrapping a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: the first of many sweets.

The party wore on, the huge bowl of punch decreasing in volume.

"Does this punch taste weird?" Harry asked him as the party roared around them.

"I haven't tasted it yet," Ron admitted.

As the drink reached his mouth, he spat it out, spilling the rest of the glass' contents onto the floor.

"I know, it doesn't taste that –"

"Vodka."

Harry looked into his glass.

"Are you sure?"

Ron shot him a look of venom.

"Right," Harry said softly.

"Happy birthday, Ron," a small voice said from behind them.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron replied, turning around and looking at her blankly.

"I – er – bought you something," she muttered, thrusting a small box wrapped in red paper into his hands.

"Oh, thanks," he said, smiling slightly at her.

She gave a weak smile back.

"Can I open it now?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, sitting down next to Harry on the couch.

As he opened the box, a gasp emitted from his partly open lips.

"Oh, Hermione," he sighed, quickly getting up and wrapping her in a hug.

"I thought you might like it," she said, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"I love it," he said excitedly, letting go of her.

"What is it?" Harry asked urgently as Ron fell back into his chair.

Speechless, he passed the box, and as Harry looked into it, his head shot up. Gaping at Hermione, he asked, "Was he angry?"

Hermione only shrugged.

At that moment, Kit called for the attention of the rest of the room.

"Okay," she shouted as she stood atop the table, "listen up!"

Some third years ignored her, and Kit's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You!"

One of them looked up, smirking at her.

"Yeah, you," she growled, causing his smirk to slide off his face, and his eyes grow wide and fearful. "That's better," she growled. Turning back the room at large, she continued with a smile.

"Now, seeing as the birthday boy is one of our prefects, it's only fitting that a round of toasts be given to him. Without jam and non-alcoholic, of course."

Some people laughed, and Hermione looked at Ron cheekily.

"Don't want to get plastered?" she asked, but her face fell as he shook his head solemnly.

"So," Kit carried on, "Ron, it's been a great year so far, and you better not screw it up. Congrats on your apparation licence, and all the best until next March when we get to torture you again. Cheers."

"Cheers," everyone chimed in, raising their glasses as Harry took the table.

"Well," he said, shrugging at Ron, "we've been best mates since we got here, and you deserve all the riches and happiness life has to offer. Happy seventeenth."

Many more 'happy birthdays' were muttered as the portrait hole opened.

Applause filled the room as Fred and George hoisted themselves onto the table.

"As our little brother –" George began.

"My littlest," Fred added.

"We've decided that what better time to offer you a job –"

"A summer job –"

"Then on your seventeenth birthday." Some of the younger students gasped slightly.

"So, on July first –" Fred continued.

"At our shop –" Some of the older students who had first hand experience with the twins' merchandise gasped.

"You're due for training –"

"At seven o'clock."

"Wow," Ron breathed, gazing, enthralled, at his twin brothers.

"But enough of the mushy stuff," Fred said, and evil grin sprouting on his face.

"All we really wanted to say was –"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RONNIEKINS!"

As the crowd roared in laughter, the twins launched themselves at Ron, laughing and carrying on as they always had.

* * *

"Thanks for the party last night, guys," Ron mentioned the next morning as they waited for the Hogwarts Express. Easter break was upon them, and for the first time they were leaving the school for a week.

"No problem," Kit said, waving her hand. "It was fun."

"Yeah, it was," agreed Hermione, grinning somewhat evilly.

"You were in on it?" Ron asked, looking outraged.

Hermione laughed.

"Of course she was!" Harry exclaimed, now beginning to laugh himself. "She was –"

"A key part of the operation," Kit finished, as Harry succumbed to laughing.

"So," Hermione said, "what else is new with the Order?"

"Dunno," replied Ron, shrugging. "But we'll find out soon enough."

The group of them lapsed into silence.

"Are you excited?" Kit asked Jonathon as the train rounded the corner.

"Very," he whispered.

"Are you sure we aren't intruding?" Hermione asked as the train began to move.

"This is mum we're talking about," Ginny said tiredly, "There's no way anyone could intrude."

"'Cept Dung," Harry said, smiling.

"His job is to intrude," laughed Ron.

They all agreed, laughing, and before any of them knew it, they had pulled up to Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Ready to meet the family?" Harry asked Kit quietly as they dragged their trunks to the barrier.

"Family?"

"The Weasley's," Harry clarified. "They're my family now."

"I see," Kit whispered.

"Don't be nervous," he said softly, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "They'll love you."

She smiled, and he led her out into King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley was there greeting Hermione and Jonathon.

"Who are they all?" Kit whispered in his ear, her golden eyes wide.

"Mrs. Weasley is hugging Hermione," he whispered back, moving towards the group slowly. "Mr. Weasley is hugging Ginny. Bill and Charlie are with Ron: Bill has the long hair. And you've already met the twins."

"Who are the rest of them?"

"Well –"

"Harry, dear," called Mrs Weasley, engulfing him in a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley, fine," he said. "This is Kit," he added, gesturing to his girlfriend.

"Oh, hello dear," she said quickly, not hugging her, which struck Harry as odd. "It's time to go!" she shouted, turning back to the group at large.

"Ginny's the only girl, right?" Kit asked Harry as they moved out of the station.

"Yeah," Harry said, and Kit saw his face fall.

"Don't worry," she said quickly, trying to hide her own disappointment, "she'll get over it."

"I hope so," Harry said, following Ron into one of the cars.

Back at Grimmauld Place, they dragged their trunks upstairs to their respectable rooms as the Order members joined for a meeting in the kitchen.

"So what did mum think of Kit?" Ron asked as the four boys made themselves comfortable in the bedroom.

"Well, she didn't fancy her as much as I had hoped," Harry said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron," a voice said from the door, "you can be so tactless."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Hermione said. "Ginny hates Kit, and she told Mrs. Weasley all about it, and remember what happened in fourth year?"

"Oh, you mean you being a scarlet woman?" Harry asked, beginning to laugh.

Hermione nodded, now smiling herself.

"So all I have to do is prove myself worthy of the great Harry Potter," Kit said, closing the door behind her as she entered the room.

"You've got a lot of work to do," Harry muttered. Kit slapped him playfully on the arm, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I think we all do," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Jonathon asked the rest of them sighed.

"The Order wants this house cleaned up so that it's liveable again," Harry explained.

"And we have to help," Ron said, falling back onto his bed.

"There's not that much to do now – is there?" Hermione asked warily.

"Just washing walls, doors, and windows," Mrs. Weasley said from the door.

"Fantastic," Ron muttered as they all made their way out of the room.


	29. A Break?

By the next day, the group of cleaners found themselves in the Drawing Room. The cupboards and tables were bare due to the purging of the previous year. The only things that remained were the Black Family Tree, chairs, couches, and a bookshelf full of books.

"Have fun, and don't make a mess," Mrs. Weasley warned, backing out of the room and locking the door.

"It _is_ like a prison," Neville moaned, carrying his bucket of soapy water over to the grimy window of the room.

"At least you don't have to dust," Kt complained, pushing her now dusty hair out of her eyes and dragging the rag across the top of the bookshelf.

"Hey, if you want to trade –" Harry offered, holding out his sponge.

"Er, no," Kit said, eyeing the sponge unpleasantly. "I'll stick with this, thanks."

They cleaned. Neville sluiced layers of grime off the window until dim light came through into the room. The rest, other than Kit, washed walls, peeling off layers of dirt and mould; polished tables and cupboards, revealing dark mahogany furniture. Even the couches and chairs, after scouring, turned out to have dark green leather upholster.

Alone, Kit dusted the bookshelf as well as every book that it contained. Halfway down, she pulled out the next book to dust, bound in red leather. As she pulled it, a grinding noise of stone on stone erupted. The rest of the group froze and looked up in awe as the bookshelf slowly turned, revealing an opening in the wall.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, dropping his cloth.

"A secret room," Kit said quietly, inching forwards with the rest of them behind her.

Before any of them could inquire any farther, a freckled face peered around the corner.

"Charlie!"

He smiled, leading them all the way into the sparsely furnished room. The walls were stone, covered in photographs that no doubt had belonged to Sirius.

"Wow," they all breathed, examining the pictures of –

"Are these –?" Kit breathed.

"They must be," Hermione whispered.

Ron laughed. "Look at what –"

"These guys are nuts," Neville laughed.

"Were," Harry corrected, fingering the same picture he had tucked away in his own photo album.

"The infamous Marauders of Hogwarts," Kristina interrupted, seated on the only loveseat in the room.

As they all turned to greet the sorrowful girl, Harry slipped discreetly out of the room.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, still looking at the pictures.

"Not good now," Charlie said as Kristina's eyes refilled with tears, "but we will be okay."

"I'm sorry," breathed Kit, but Kristina shook her head.

"It's not y–your fault," she sobbed.

"What happened?" Hermione asked gently.

"We were on duty last night," Charlie said softly as Kristina continued to sob. "Just a regular routine check around, so we weren't expecting anyone to be there, but were attacked anyway." He drew a great shuddering breath, hugging Kristina closer to him. "When they came, the only thing I could think about was keeping her and the baby safe, but then –"

"I'm so sorry," Ginny apologized, tears shining in her own eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, allowing Charlie to help her to her feet.

"Did you want us to –?" Kit began.

"No," Charlie whispered. "We have an appointment now, to see when we can try again."

They all nodded, allowing the couple to leave the room.

"That's terrible," Kit whispered as their backs disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, wiping her eyes.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Kristina did not attend. Charlie mentioned that the doctor's appointment went well, but seemed deaf to inquiries about her condition as it stood.

About halfway through dinner, Bill and Fleur slid into their seats, both looking windswept and ecstatic.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked, taking a sip of wine.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Bill retorted as Fleur giggled, taking the potatoes Mrs. Weasley passed her.

"What did you do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Dad!"

Just tell us," he said, sighing as he faced his eldest son.

"Is that a ring?"

The couple fell silent at Ginny's words. All attention was on Bill and Fleur.

"What did you do?" Mrs. Weasley repeated dangerously.

"We – er – went to Wales," Fleur began in her thick French accent, blushing furiously, "and – er – we –"

"Got married," Bill finished quickly, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone in the room.

"Eloped?" Mrs. Weasley breathed, her eyes narrowed.

The rest, sensing danger, quickly offered their congratulations before fleeing the kitchen.

"They're in for it now," Ron said, leading the teenagers into the drawing room. As Ginny closed the door behind her, Mrs. Weasley's voice erupted from the kitchen.

They all agreed.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, with a letter awaiting Kit at breakfast.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked her as she ripped it open.

"Adrien," she said, her expression falling as her eyes traveled down the page.

"What is it?" Harry asked quietly as her golden eyes suddenly became clouded.

"Her cousin took her to a pub last night," she whispered, "and she fell to temptation."

"Bugger," Harry said softly, taking Kit's hand as her eyes filled with tears.

"I have to take her to another meeting," she continued, "and the next one is today at noon." She turned to look at Harry. "How am I going to get there?"

"We'll find a way," Harry whispered.

"Ron should know."

"Ron should go," Neville said, taking the seat opposite them.

"Another dream?" Harry asked quietly. Neville nodded. "Bugger."

At that moment, Ron slid into the seat next to Neville.

"What are you buggering now?" he asked, preparing to eat the waffles in front of him.

"You," Kit growled.

"Me?" he asked, dropping his fork.

"You have a meeting to go to today," she continued, glaring at him.

"But I'm fine," he whispered, not meeting her gaze.

"Are you fine in the subconscious as well?" she breathed, causing a dull red flush to creep up his neck.

"No one's dreams are fine," he retorted.

"But our dreams reflect our very inner thoughts and feelings," she said, her gaze not moving from his burning face. "And the counsellor said that –"

"I don't give a damn what she –"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't work."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

The four of them looked up at Hermione in the doorway with a confused expression on her face.

"Nothing," they all chorused.

Her face fell.

"Tell me what's going on," she said softly, warning in her voice.

"There's nothing to tell!" Ron exclaimed.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I know you're keeping something from me," she whispered, her eyes glued to Ron's face.

"How –?"

"Don't keep secrets from me now," she continued, her voice constricted by tears. "I missed so much. I don't want to be –"

"Kept in the dark," Harry finished, wrapping her in a hug. "We know, but it's not important. You have other thing in your life that –"

"Okay, okay," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "But promise me you'll tell me eventually?"

"Of course," they all said.

"Thanks," she replied smiling smally.

"Just let them be, Molly!" a voice interrupted, and they all started.

"No! You've let them be for too long, Remus! They can't keep going on the way they are!"

"I won't tell them they can't see each other!"

"You're his guardian! You can't let him sleep around!"

"For Merlin's sake, Molly, he's not stupid!"

"His father was!"

Silence fell thick on those both inside and outside the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, Molly," Remus said, and they could all hear the tears in his voice, "just leave us alone."

"Us?"

The kitchen door opened and closed quickly as Remus slid inside. As his eyes met the group of students, he shook his head sadly, moving to the depths of the kitchen, away from them all.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he said softly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's alright," they all chorused softly.

"I see where Percy gets it," Ron muttered.

Kit, however, was looking at Harry, whom of which was watching Remus.

"What are your plans for today?" Remus asked quietly.

"Going to London," Kit answered, her gaze still trained on Harry. "We were going to meet Adrien and –"

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"We were going to take the –"

"Can I come?"

The four teenagers looked at the man. For the first time, Remus looked emotionally weak. It was only now that it became apparent how much the loss of his best friends really hurt.

"Sure," Harry said quietly.

"When are we going?"

"As soon as possible," Kit replied, breaking her gaze and standing up.

"Thank Merlin."

* * *

It was the next day when Hermione cornered Harry in the drawing room.

"Where did you all go yesterday?" she asked gently, closing the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, putting the book he was perusing back on the shelf in front of him.

"Yesterday when Jonathon, Remus, Neville and I went for coffee, the rest of you disappeared."

Harry looked up, painted into a corner. They had gone to the meeting while Remus took the others for coffee.

"I know it's about Ron," Hermione concluded.

Harry nodded, hanging his head.

"Tell me, Harry," she pleaded.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "This is between you and Ron."

"Me?"

Harry nodded. "He's in love with you," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Really what?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, turning to Ron in the doorway.

"Okay," he said slowly, looking between the two of them confusedly. "Er – lunch is ready in the kitchen."

"Good," Harry said, jumping up. "I'm starved."

The other two followed, but as Harry entered the kitchen, Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her, stopping in his tracks and looking back at her.

"I should ask you the same thing," she whispered.

"Wha – what d–do you –?"

"Harry told me –"

"Told you what?"

"That whatever problem you have –"

"So you don't –?"

"Has something to do with me."

Ron gaped at her.

"I can't tell you now," he whispered quickly.

"Then when?" she asked, her voice saturated in disappointment.

Ron hesitated. "I don't –"

"It's either now or never, Ron."

He sighed. "Follow me," he resigned, leading her away from the kitchen and up to the secret room.


	30. Trouble

"Behave yourselves."

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled. "And try to control your hormones."

"Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley blushed at her youngest son's indignation. "And don't forget to study for your exams," she continued, ushering them onto the train.

"We won't," Hermione smiled. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her, giving her and Jonathon an extra hug.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Jonathon said.

"Just have fun!" she called as the train began to pull away from the platform.

"We'll have fun alright," Kit mumbled under her breath as they all settled in a compartment.

"Is that right?" Harry asked quietly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get a room," Ron said, throwing himself onto the seat opposite them.

"Okay," Kit said brightly, jumping up and pulling Harry from the compartment.

"What are you doing?" he laughed as she slammed the door closed and pressed her ear to it.

"Shh! Just listen."

Harry pressed his own ear to the door, facing Kit.

"So," they heard Ron say.

"So," Hermione said softly.

"Why did you give me those –?"

"Papers for your birthday? Because I had no use for them."

"But –"

"Did you want the whole story?" Harry and Kit exchanged a look.

Ron was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Sure."

"When Viktor showed up to save me he had papers with him. He showed them to me while we waited for some members of the Order. He told me about the prophesy and how, after I signed the papers, we would be married."

Hermione paused and Kit saw Harry's eyes moisten as the sound of Ron sliding over to Hermione and putting his arm around her echoed through the door.

"He said that I had to sign it. He would leave me there if I didn't. I didn't have a choice, Ron. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered.

"So just before your birthday, Remus gave them to me. Said that they belonged to me, and I could do whatever I wanted with them. I was so happy. I tore them up, put them in a box, and knew I had to give them to you. I had to let you know that –"

"What are you guys doing?"

Kit and Harry jumped up, blushing, and turned to face Ginny.

"N–nothing," Harry stammered, wiping his eyes, looking between the two girls.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Ginny asked loudly.

"No!"

Kit rolled her eyes. "I dropped the back of my earring, and we were looking for it."

"I didn't know you wore earrings," Ginny said slyly.

"I didn't know you cared," Kit retorted.

Ginny's features intensified as Kit glared smugly at her.

"But we found it," Harry said as Ginny opened her mouth to say something, "so we'll be on our way."

Harry grabbed Kit's hand and pulled her away from the other girl, almost pushing her into an empty compartment.

"What are you playing at?" he hissed at her, slamming the door behind him.

Kit glared at him, refusing to answer.

"First you force me to eavesdrop on my two best friends –"

"You could've –"

"Then," he continued, ignoring her, "you go and pick a fight with –"

"She started it!" Kit shouted, drowning out his words.

"What are you going to do next?" he yelled at her, not noticing how her eyes grew wide, how she now cowered on the seat like a puppy that was about to be beaten. "How are you going to make my life more miserable than it already is? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"Stop," she sobbed, the usual light in her golden eyes extinguished. "Please, stop yelling."

Harry froze. He knew that he had scared her, but he had not wanted to.

"Kit," he began hoarsely. "Kit, I –"

"How could you?" she breathed, getting up and making her way to the door shakily, staying as far away from him as possible.

"Kit –"

"Don't touch me," she hissed, pulling open the door. "Fuck off."

"Hey, Kit," Ron said, smiling, as he entered the carriage she was in.

"Hey," she said quietly, turning to look out the window.

"Where's Harry?"

"She shrugged, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as Ginny slid silently into the seat across from her.

"Harry and I had a –" She broke off, sobbing still staring out the window, oblivious to Ginny until she spoke.

"Really?"

Kit turned her head to glare at the youngest Weasley.

"Bugger," Ron muttered, looking fearfully between the two girls.

But Kit turned to look out the window again, and the carriage became filled with tension so intense that Ron swung open the door before it had come to a complete stop.

"Hey, guys," greeted Hermione, meeting the trio before the steps of the castle.

"Hey," they all muttered.

Hermione frowned, and then held out a hand to stop Kit, who flinched at the quick movement.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered as Harry ran up to them with Neville and Jonathon. "I didn't want you to run into the thestral."

Kit nodded.

"You can see them too?" Harry asked Hermione, but trying to meet eyes with Kit.

"Yeah," Hermione answered somewhat offhandedly, but Kit noticed her stony face.

"Who did you see die?"

"It doesn't –"

"For how long?"

"Enough questions!" Kit shouted, glaring at them all in turn, but skipping over Harry.

They all entered the Entrance Hall behind Kit, only to find Dumbledore waiting there.

"Miss Granger," he said solemnly, "could I have a word?"

Hermione nodded, and the group left her there, all proceeding up the grand staircase.

"Wonder what Dumbledore wanted," Ron said, trying to make conversation.

"Dunno," Harry said, slowing his pace as they went up a narrow staircase.

"Keep moving, Potter," Kit said behind him.

"Talk to me first," Harry said, allowing Jonathon to squeeze past him, but trapping Kit.

"Bugger off," she whispered angrily, trying to push past him.

"Talk to me, Phoenix," he pleaded.

"Phoenix?"

"Get out of it, Malfoy," Harry hissed. Malfoy ignored him.

"Phoenix … like rise from the ashes? Or rise from … you know," Malfoy said, smirking at her.

"You'd be surprised at what I can rise from, Draco," Kit said seductively.

Before Malfoy could respond, Harry had let fly a punch to Malfoy's face, sending the blonde teen backwards into the wall.

Kit turned, and, before either boy knew what was happening, slapped Harry across the face with all the rage she had been holding that night. Harry stumbled backwards, clutching the handrail for support, touching his tender cheek, watching Kit storm down the corridor through misted eyes. He turned his head and met Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoy got up and walked down the stairs. At the bottom, he looked back up at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

In the Great Hall, at that moment, a meeting was taking place. A meeting that would change more than one person forever.

"You have to believe me!" begged Narcissa.

"How am I supposed to believe you when your husband murdered my parents!" screamed Hermione.

Narcissa was defeated. She sank into one of the tall backed chairs of the staff table. As she laid her delicate hands upon the table, she began to sob.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," she whispered, looking down at her interlaced fingers.

"But you just stood there while they – while they –" Hermione stammered, turning away from her aunt.

"They would have killed me too," Narcissa said smally.

"Then you should have died!" Hermione screamed, turning back towards the limp figure at the staff table. "She would have died for you! YOU WERE SISTERS!"

"What?" a voice gasped from behind Hermione.

Narcissa inhaled sharply. Hermione whipped around and found a shocked Draco Malfoy standing at the doors.


	31. For Better or For Worse?

**Warning**: **Contains Smut** (hence the rating of the overall story). Written in my Grade 12 Physics class. Needless to say, I barely passed.

* * *

The next day dawned dark and gloomy, mirroring the mood inside the castle. Harry tried desperately at breakfast to make Kit smile, laugh, or even look at him, but she remained stubborn. Hermione was also acting oddly, constantly casting glances to the Slytherin table. Ginny was equally quiet, smiling at Harry, but when he looked at her there was something in her eyes that he could not quite place. Something cold.

"Are you coming, Harry?"

He looked up at Ron, noticing for the first time that morning that the Great Hall was emptying.

"Yeah," he said, getting up clumsily, his eyes searching the crowd for Kit.

A laugh echoed behind them, and the two boys turned to find Draco and Kit laughing together, standing very close together.

"What the –?"

"Come on, Harry," Ron intoned, turning him back around. "Just leave it."

"But it's Malfoy!"

Ron sighed. "I'll talk to her later."

"Really?"

Ron nodded, pulling Harry through the hall as he tried to keep Kit in his sight.

"Hey, have you seen the Daily Prophet today?" Seamus asked them as they neared the Charms classroom.

"No, why?" Ron asked, steering Harry away from Kit, who glared at them as they passed.

"Harry's in it," Dean said in an undertone.

"With Kit," Seamus added loudly. "Some reporter got a photo of them coming out of the Alcoholics Anonymous building in Muggle London."

Ron's face turned pale as Harry and the rest of the class froze, staring at Seamus.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked quietly.

Seamus pulled the paper out of his bag and handed it to Harry. He flipped the pages, and (sooner than he had hoped) found the article titled "Potter More Troubled than Believed."

"Damn it," Harry breathed, his eyes roving the article, phrases jumping out at him like 'increasingly unstable', 'needs a proper guardian', and 'rumoured to be bribing and harming –'

" – 'Fellow students in order to obtain his disgusting habit'?" Hermione read over his shoulder.

Harry looked up at her, pleading her with his eyes that she would –

"Oh," she breathed, nodding her head slightly.

"Take your seats please!" Professor Flitwick interrupted from the front of the class.

Harry settled himself between Hermione and Ron, directly behind Kit.

"Who wrote that?" Ron asked under his breath to Harry, whom of which was still looking at the article. He pointed to the name written there. "Damn," Ron muttered, turning back to take notes.

"Who? Why?" Hermione asked, quill moving incessantly.

"Earl Molson," Ron said, turning his attention from the lesson to Harry and Hermione. "Mum practically worships the ground he walks on."

"That's not good," breathed Harry.

"And Kit's in the picture with you," Hermione whispered. "Mrs. Weasley isn't fond of her as it is. This is bad."

"You can say that again."

Kit had turned around to the trio.

"I've been put into your group for practice," she stated.

"So you're going to talk to me now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Silencio," Kit said, pointing her wand at Harry. "Here's the list we're practising," she added, not missing a beat as she laid out a piece of parchment in front of them.

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered, pulling out her wand.

"You sure love learning, don't –?"

"Silencio," Hermione interrupted, cutting Ron's words short.

The two girls laughed as the boys scowled, but Harry noticed that Kit's smile did not quite reach her eyes. The class sped by, and in no time they were walking down the corridor to Transfiguration when Jonathon grabbed Hermione's arm.

"What's going on?" he asked as she turned around.

"Nothing," she answered, not meeting his gaze. "You have to go to –"

"Tell me what happened last night," he said, interrupting her.

"It – I mean – you don't –"

The first bell rang and Hermione pulled out of his grasp as the students around them hurried o get to class.

"I'll tell you later," she called, leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Will you tell us, too?" Harry asked as they took their seats in class.

Hermione did not seem to hear as she pulled her books from her bag. Harry shot Ron a look. Ron nodded, slipping a piece of parchment from his bag and scribbling on it. As he passed it to Hermione, Kit passed a note to Harry.

"What, you won't talk to my face?" he whispered, but she turned around without answering as McGonagall began the class.

He unfolded the note and read:

_Harry, you know the one thing that will make me forgive you. But it won't be easy. You'd better be ready to bend over backwards for me. And speak to me like you did again, and I will run off with Malfoy. You know I will. Use your own discretion. –Kit._

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied. "I'm hanging on to your every word."

"See me after class."

Harry bowed his head. God, did he screw up this time.

"We'll meet you after dinner," Hermione said as the bell rang.

"You aren't going to class?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head. "I need to talk to Ron about … well …"

"I get it," Harry said, nodding as Kit passed.

"Are you going to patch things up with her?"

"Yeah," Harry said, watching her leave the room. "But she said it's going to be hard."

"You screwed up?" Hermione said, looking at the note in his hand. "What did you say to her?"

Harry shook his head as McGonagall beckoned him to the front of the class. "See you after dinner."

"Potter, what is going on with you?"

Harry bowed his head again as McGonagall stared at him. "I'm Harry Potter," he muttered. "Isn't that enough?"

"No," she said sharply. "You're falling behind in your classes, and if you still want to be an auror you have to shape up."

"Yes, Professor," he said as the door closed behind the last student.

"But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Harry's stomach dropped a couple notches at the tone in her voice. "What happened?"

"Your aunt and uncle have been attacked."

"What?"

"Death Eaters have tracked them down. They were attacked last night. Only your aunt survived."

"What?"

"She's now at Grimmauld Place. The charms put on their home seem to have worn out over time. Your cousin does not know yet. Dumbledore wants you to tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That they have to live at Grimmauld Place."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was," McGonagall sighed.

"Why me?"

"That damned Prophesy."

"You said it, not me," Harry sighed.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hermione sighed as she sat on his bed. "Last night."

"Oh."

"I – I mean – I figure that you should know."

"Not Harry?"

Hermione looked up at Ron. "I don't feel the same way with him as I feel with you."

Ron fell silent as he sat down next to her. "What did you find out last night?"

"I'm related to Malfoy."

"What?"

Hermione sighed as tears filled her eyes. "Malfoy's mom is my aunt. Draco and I are cousins."

"How? I thought you were a Muggle born," Ron said, aghast.

"I thought so too. Dad's a Muggle, but mom is a Black. She was put into an orphanage when she turned out to be a Squib."

"Wow."

"And Lucius Malfoy … he – he – he killed them both," she breathed as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Ron whispered, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"And Narcissa just stood there while he did. I watched it happen," she added softly.

"I'm so sorry," repeated Ron, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"So am I," she sobbed.

"Are you going to tell Jonathon?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. "I can't. Not yet."

"Okay."

"Oh, sorry," a voice said from the door.

Hermione broke away from Ron as Ginny came into the room.

"I just needed to – um –"

"To what, Gin?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"Nothing," she whispered, backing out of the room, covering her wrists as though she was cold. "Sorry I interrupted."

"We should go anyways," Hermione breathed, wiping her eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

"No where," Harry said, sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"You missed dinner."

"You missed class. Can we skip the third degree?"

"Sorry," she said softly, noticing the edge to his voice.

"No, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to bite your head off like that."

Hermione shook her head. "It's okay. Do you know what's wrong with Ginny?"

"No, I haven't seen her in a while. Why?"

"She came into your dorm today when Ron and I were talking."

"Just talking?" Harry said slyly.

"Harry!"

He laughed. "I was kidding! Why, was she acting oddly?"

"Yeah, she sort of covered her bare skin when she left."

"That is odd," Harry said nonchalantly.

"And you don't care," Hermione snapped.

"Sorry, but my uncle just died and now Aunt Petunia is living at Number Twelve," Harry said softly.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. I only want to say it once. Do you know where Kit is?"

Hermione's jaw had fallen open. "Umm, no, she wasn't at dinner."

"Damn. I need to find her. See you later."

"Curfew!" Hermione called after him as he left through the portrait hole.

"Tell me now."

"Tomorrow," Hermione said, turning away from her brother with tears resurfacing in her eyes.

"You're crying, tell me now."

Hermione shook her head as she hurried up the girls' dormitory stairs, leaving her little brother without answers for the second time that day.

Harry wandered the halls for half an hour before he found Kit coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"Kit!"

She quickened her pace as she recognized his voice, tears welling up in her eyes. She willed herself not to cry as she turned the corner.

"Kit," he said, grabbing her elbow. She wrenched herself out of his grasp, turning to face him with anger in her eyes.

"Bugger off."

"I have Skittles."

"What?"

He pulled the red bag out of his cloak pocket. "Does it work?"

She eyed the bag hungrily, but backed away from him. "No."

"Please," he said, ripping it open and offering her one. "I need to make this better between us."

"Why?"

He took a red one and popped it into his mouth. "Because I love you," he said.

The skittle in his mouth had her gaze. She licked her lips.

"I just want a minute," Harry begged, holding out his other hand to her.

She eyed it warily before taking it. "I'll give you five."

Harry smiled, putting the bag back in his pocket. "Come with me."

He led her higher into the castle, up into the tallest astronomy tower. Entering the tiny, circular room, Kit gasped as she ran to the window. The sight of the grounds through the window was magical. The crescent moon barely lit up the new buds on the endless expanse of trees of the forest, and the lake shimmered as the moonlight hit its surface. Most magnificent of all, however, were the stars that sparkled in the dark sky, almost seeming to wink at all that gazed upon them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked softly, coming up behind her, not touching her. She could feel his warmth behind her and closed her eyes.

"Breathtaking," she whispered.

"I didn't know what else to do to –"

Kit turned to look at him. She stared into his green eyes, her expression softening as his eyes sparkled with the stars.

"I love you," he whispered, taking in every speckle of gold of her eyes. "I love you and I would never – never –"

"Harry," she breathed, taking his face in her hands. She ran her thumb along his jaw line, feeling his unshaven fuzz. His midnight shadow, she thought, smiling gently.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, his breath warm on her lips, eyes still glued to hers.

"I'll always forgive you," she said softly, eyes filling with tears.

"Please," he breathed, his breath now mingling with hers, "don't cry."

"I love you," she breathed, pulling his face to hers and kissing him deeply. His hands found her waist and he pulled her to him. He spoke softly when they broke for breath.

"I don't want to bugger it up again."

"You won't," she breathed, letting her hands fall to her chest.

"Let's hope not," he whispered against her cheek, leading her to the solitary bench against the wall.

She kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as he moaned, sliding his hands up her shirt. She began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed farther down her neck, then up to her ear. As she slid her hands along his chest and shoulders his breath hitched, and he pulled her shirt over her head in one smooth motion.

"Wow," she whispered as he threw it to the floor, "that was good."

"Yeah," he agreed, kissing down her collarbone as fresh air hit his body and his robes crumpled at his feet. His hands quickly found the clasp of her bra, and in a matter of seconds Harry had lain her down on the bench. Kit, kissing him frantically, easily undid his belt, and together they kicked off the remainder of their clothes, exposing themselves to the night air.

As the rhythm of their movements increased, he raised himself off her, about to get up.

"Where are you going?" she breathed as his eyes searched for his robes.

"I need a co–"

"No, you don't," she moaned, sitting up and kissing his ear.

"But I don't want –"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she whispered in his ear, and his eyes ceased searching the room as he did as she ordered.

"Mmm," Kit moaned in his mouth as her hands pulled him closer. "You taste like candy."

"I have more," he breathed, kissing her neck, massaging her breasts.

"Later," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his and arching her back. Complying with her actions, Harry slowly began to enter her, little by little.

"Are you –?"

"Will you just get on with it?" she breathed, eyes closed.

"You first," he smiled against her neck as she moaned in pleasure and he closed the space between them. Their motions increased in ferocity as their breaths became heavier and there was wetness between them. Kit held onto his shoulders, leaving bruises where her fingers were as he moved inside her, his swollen lips against her neck, his sweet breath becoming her perfume. Her hands moved to his sweaty hair as his lips moved up to meet hers. They kissed passionately, the motions of their bodies ceasing as they both climaxed. Their breathing became one.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned as he pulled out and lay on top of her.

"I love you, Pheonix," Harry whispered, looking at her through sparkling eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"How can you say that?" she asked softly, turning to gaze into his emerald orbs. "We're still so young –"

"And an evil wizard wants my head," he finished. "I've spent too much time not living … not loving."

"Harry –"

"Kit, if I'm still here by the time we graduate –"

"You will be –"

"Will you marry me?" he finished, raising himself up on one arm to see her reaction.

She stayed silent. His expression fell. Why would he even bother to –?

"I'd love to."

"Really?" he said sceptically.

"Really, really," she whispered, getting lost in his eyes as tears blurred her vision.

Instead of saying anything else, Harry leant down and kissed her tears, slowly making his way down to her swollen lips. Kissing softly, they wrapped their arms around each other and lay entwined as they fell asleep.


	32. Make Like a Banana and Split

The days passed slowly, their classes becoming more demanding, their personal lives put on hold. Something that neither Harry nor Kit were very willing to do. Hermione, on the other hand, had cheered up considerably, and she and Ron were becoming better friends than they had ever been. Ginny had become increasingly quiet since Harry and Kit's rendezvous, untying the knot with Chris. Instead, she gave her free time to tutoring Jonathon, whom of which seemed to have taken a liking to her. Hermione, who insisted that she would eventually tutor her brother, drowned in all the work that she had missed. As they began wading through the month of May, the group of Gryffindors surrendered themselves to the library, cramming for their June exams.

"I hate potions," Kit announced for the fourth time that Saturday morning, slamming shut yet another book. "Why can't we be like Muggles and just buy it all?"

"Because they all want to spite us," Ron said, running his hands through his unruly hair.

"Who's they?" asked Ginny, turning the page in her Transfiguration book.

"Everybody," Ron sighed, laying his head on the table.

"I need another goddamn book," Kit said, getting up and disappearing into the masses of shelves.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him through tired eyes. He shrugged, bending back over his Charms book.

"Harry, come help me," Kit whispered, peering around the shelf behind their table.

"Now?" he asked exasperatedly, motioning to his studying.

Kit scowled at him. "Just pull down the bloody book, will you?"

"I can," Ron said, half rising out of his chair.

"No," said Harry, pushing back his chair. "I'll go. But you owe me," he added to Kit as he followed him through the stacks.

"I don't need a book," Kit said suddenly, looking behind her as she stopped in her tracks.

"Then what are we –?"

"When was the last time we kissed?" she asked, pinning him to a column of books.

"Last night before bed," Harry said automatically. Kit shook her head.

"I mean really kissed," she breathed, running her hands down his sides.

"Not here," he whispered hoarsely, taking her hand. "Let's make like a banana, and –"

"– Split," she finished. "Without them knowing."

"Follow me," breathed Harry, leading her through rows and rows of books, past other students searching for books, and even past Professor Sinistra in the Astronomy section.

As they left the library Kit squeezed his hand.

"Where now?"

But Harry was already pulling her along the corridor to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom … and Remus' office.

"Hey," said Harry quietly, knocking on his open door as Remus looked up from the essays he was grading. "Can we borrow your fire?"

"What?"

"Can we take Floo to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

Much to both of their surprise, Remus nodded, pulling out a bag of what could only be Floo Powder.

"If you're not back by dinner I will report you," Remus said quietly, returning to the pile of papers in front of him.

"Where did they go?" Ron asked irritably as Jonathon and Ginny packed up their books to head back to common room before lunch.

"Probably off snogging in the stacks," Ginny replied calmly.

"Why aren't you and the Mudblood off snogging, Weasley?" a snide voice asked from behind them.

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron said tetchily as Draco emerged from the aisle behind them.

"Touchy," said Draco, smirking. "I just wanted a word with –"

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, meeting his cold grey eyes.

"Make time," he ordered, grabbing her wrist. "It's been months. We need to talk about –"

"She doesn't have to talk to you about anything," Ron said, his voice rising.

"This isn't any of your business, Weasley," Draco retorted, his gaze not leaving Hermione's face.

"Come on, Ron," Ginny said quietly. For once Draco did not make any malicious comments as the two Weasleys made their way slowly to the door.

"Now sit," Draco said quietly, although most of the students' attention in the library was now on the two Prefects.

"No, Draco," said Hermione, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "We're not talking about this here. You'll just have to wait."

"No. We're talking about this now, Hermione," Draco said, pulling out his wand as Jonathon did the same.

"Leave her alone," he said shakily, but standing his ground all the same.

"Would you all just get out of it?" Draco shouted. "I want to talk to you now," he said to Hermione again.

"NO!"

In one motion, Draco had hit Jonathon square in the jaw. Jonathon swung back, punching Draco in the stomach.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hermione, who now had tears running down her face. "Draco, we'll talk later. I promise."

And he (and the rest of the library) looked on in shock as Hermione pulled her brother through the doors of the library.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Ron asked as Kit and Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table at dinner.

"Studying, why?" asked Kit, looking down the table. "Where's Hermione and Jonathon?"

Ron scowled. "Malfoy turned up in the library right before lunch wanting to talk to Hermione. He and Jonathon exchanged blows, and then Hermione told Draco that they would 'talk later' and she took Jonathon to hospital wing, leaving him there."

"She left him there?" Harry asked.

"But what was most odd," continued Ron, ignoring Harry, "was that she seemed to know what Malfoy wanted to talk to her about. She called him Draco, and he called her Hermione."

"That is odd," agreed Kit, shovelling heaps of shepherd's pie onto her plate.

Ron nodded, losing track of conversation as he watched her eat the enormous amount of food.

"Wha?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," said Ron quickly, trying and failing to look away. "It's just – was your 'studying' that hard?"

Kit shrugged, blushing, as she looked down at her plate.

"Hey guys," Seamus said, sliding into a seat next to them. "Is it true about Malfoy and Hermione?"

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"That they're together! Apparently she's pre–"

"Not true," Kit said immediately. "Put it to rest, Finnigan. It'll never happen."

"Really?" he asked, somewhat down heartened at the news.

"Yep."

"Okay," he sighed, getting up. "See you later."

"Crazy rumours," Harry muttered as Seamus left the Great Hall.

"There'll be more," said Ron offhandedly. "Just wait for it."

As the three of them entered the common room, they could not help but notice Hermione and Jonathon sitting on the couch nearest to the fire. However, none of them dared approach them as they heard Jonathon speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, not looking at his older sister.

"I couldn't," she said, faltering under the look he shot her. "I mean, I didn't know how."

"You could've just said it outright."

"It's not that easy."

"It never is, is it?"

Hermione sighed. "No. Not anymore."

"Can I hear the whole story?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up and noticing the other three behind the couch. "Can I borrow your dormitory?" she asked the boys.

"Sure, no problem," said Ron. "Just kick whoever's in there out."

"Thanks," she said, leading Jonathon up the boys' staircase.

"That looks like it's going to be fun," Kit murmured as she sat next to Harry.

"It's got to get fun eventually, right?" Ron asked, pulling his bag towards him.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, pulling Kit onto his lap as she opened her Charms book.


	33. The End of The Beginning

"Finally," Kit breathed, collapsing on the grass beside Harry and Ron. "It's all over."

"Thank Merlin," Ron said, laying back and closing his eyes to the sun.

The school exams were over, and all the students were free to relax until the Hogwarts Express took them back to their homes for the holidays. The sky was cloudless, the sun scorching, the lake splashing with students drifting and diving. Nothing could spoil the day. Nothing, except –

"Bloody hell," breathed Ron, squinting across the grounds towards the castle. "Not him again."

Harry and Kit looked up from the book they had been looking in the direction of Ron's squinting. There they were, plain as day: Hermione and Draco Malfoy walking slowly across the grounds towards them. They were talking seriously together, and his hand was on her arm as she nodded. As they watched, Hermione looked up at Draco happily, and they stopped in their tracks as they embraced like old friends.

"What the hell?" Kit said as she watched them. "Did we just fall into an alternate universe? Are we in bloody heaven?"

Harry could not help but laugh. "It all makes you wonder, doesn't it, Kit?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

Kit rolled her eyes as Ginny and Jonathon, who joined them after their swimming excursion, saved answering her from answering.

"Hey, guys," Ginny beamed, punching her brother playfully on the arm. "What's going on?"

"That," Ron said simply, pointing to where Hermione and Malfoy had resumed their meandering over to them all.

"What the hell?" Ginny said, somewhat outraged at their behaviour. "Jonathon, do you –?"

"Yeah," Jonathon said, not giving the two a second glance but turning back to the group. "Are you going to tell them, or am I?"

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, looking between the two.

"I'm – umm – that is –"

"Spill it, Gin," Ron said, turning his attention from the nearing Draco and Hermione to his little sister.

"I've successfully tutored Jonathon here through a horrible Charms exam," she said quickly, a smile filling her face as Ron lit up with joy.

"Are you serious?"

Harry gave Kit a knowing look, nodding towards the castle as Ron launched himself onto Ginny and Jonathon burst out laughing.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione asked them as they passed Hermione and Draco on the lawn.

"Just up …" Kit said, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Umm, I just talked to Dumbledore," Hermione said, and Harry stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to continue. "Draco and his mum won't be staying in Malfoy Manor, now that his dad is dead, they'll be –"

"Sorry to hear that, Draco," Kit said, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I won't be missing him."

Hermione grinned. "They'll be staying at Number Twelve, since Narcissa was a Black," she finished.

"Oh," Harry said, looking between Draco and Hermione suspiciously.

"Just thought you ought to know," Hermione said softly as she began to follow Draco to where Ron and the others were waiting.

"Are you sure I can still come this summer?" Kit asked as they entered the cool of the castle.

"Of course! You have to," Harry said, leading her up the stairs. "I mean, I'm not going to be able to stand not seeing you for the whole summer."

Kit grinned. "That makes two of us. Are we going to talk to Remus?"

"Yeah," said Harry seriously, and Kit noticed his hand had become slightly clammy as they walked along a deserted corridor. "I think he should know. I mean, he knows that we've –"

"I totally agree," she interrupted, letting the two of them fall into silence as they reached the Defence Against the dark Arts classroom.

"Hey, you two," Remus said as he looked to his door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"We, erm, weren't expecting to talk to you about this," Harry said as Kit sat in one of the chairs and passed Remus a rolled up piece of parchment from the inside of her robes.

Remus read the note quickly, and although it was short, his response took a long time to come all the way out.

"Congratulations," he said shakily, looking up at Harry, then to Kit.

"You think so?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, it's – yeah." Remus sighed, a smile on his face nonetheless. "Kit, you're welcome at Headquarters after you've discussed this with your parents. Molly won't be too – er – pleased, but it's Harry's house. I'll speak to Dumbledore now and see what kind of arrangements will be made for next year."

"Thank you, professor," she said shakily.

"Call me Remus."

Kit nodded as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Ron.

"Listen, he's my family, and Dumbledore's already said that –"

"He's still a bloody Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Weasley," Draco intoned.

"Shove it, Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Come on," Ginny said softly, pulling Draco and Jonathon from the fuming pair.

"How can you even think about trusting him?" Ron asked softly. "He's part of the next line of bloody Death Eaters."

"No, Ron," said Hermione, frustrated. "He's renounced it all. He'll be like us: a part of the Order when we're old enough."

"You're going to live with him, though!"

"No! Ron, I'm just going to help him pack. I am his family now."

"I swear he's going to try and do you in." When Hermione scoffed, Ron went on. "He'll try to do us all in! He's a Malfoy!"

"I'm a Malfoy!"

Ron fell silent.

"Okay, no, I'm a Black, but it's all the same blood!" Hermione shouted at him, running her hands through her bushy hair.

"No, I refuse to trust him. He's evil! We'll all wake up dead one day! And then we'll never get to be a part of the Order!"

Hermione let out a long, hard breath, letting the sounds of the frolicking students wash over them. Ron's face had reduced it's redness before Hermione continued.

"Stop being so insecure," she said.

"I can't," Ron sighed, leaning back on the trunk of the beech tree.

"It's not like I'm going to go and live with him. I can't now," Hermione said softly.

"I know that," sighed Ron. "It's not even the whole Malfoy thing I'm –"

"It's about Viktor."

Ron nodded smally while Hermione turned away from him.

"Why? That's all done. There's nothing there anymore. Why are you still worried about that?" she asked, pacing in front of him.

"Because I –"

"Think he'll come back to try again?" Hermione asked harshly.

"No, I don't –"

"Care about me anymore?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes. As she turned around, Ron stepped forward.

"No!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Really?" she asked, sniffing as Ron lifted her chin.

"Really," he whispered. As his thumb brushed away one of her tears, he slowly leant down until he could feel her ragged breath on his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and, for the first time, their lips met.

"Finally," Harry breathed as he and Kit watched them from Remus' office.

"Mrs. Weasley is going to have a cow," Kit said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry gave a small laugh.

"Wait 'til she finds out about you," he retorted, his hands falling onto the front of her.

"Wait 'til it comes," she whispered, covering his hands with her own.

"So much for being the Golden Boy."

* * *

And that is the end. I hope you enjoyed, and the sequel, which can be found in my profile, is currently called Skittles or The Times Had After, if you so choose to read it.Please drop me a review and tell me what you thought about anything about the story. THANK YOU!

- Jazz


	34. Author Notes

The Secret Past is in its second edition. There are less passive voice passages andweird wordings, and better punctuation. This story was a saga that haunted me for over a year.

I began my first Fan Fiction in July of 2004. It was a monumental summer filled with struggles, half-assed attempts, and many drafts of the first chapter. Actually, I wish there were many drafts. It only took one to get down the gist of the story. In fact, I began the story without a plot, new characters, or anything but Harry sitting in his bedroom, woken by a nightmare: cliché enough. A week into writing it, I found myself at the weird point of "have you heard from Hermione?" and I knew I had to do something with it. The climax was born. Initially, Draco's family was to owe the Grangers for something, in a "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" kind of way. That was until my haphazard brain concocted the prophesy, and just after that, that the Narcissa/Hermione scene beginning with "You have to believe me!" and extending to "a shocked Draco Malfoy standing by the door." It was one of the many scenes when I wrote whatever came to mind. That scene gave me the title I needed.

I posted. Three times on the boards, twice on here thanks to moderators. My characters got out of hand at one point, when Adrien and Nia were born, but I knew Kit would stay. She did. Initially, she was a prissy version of me with an inner devil of my real-life friend, Kit, but, as people do, she changed dramatically. Her change mirrored my own, and she isn't a whole lot of Kit anymore. The traits are still there, but she isn't the same. I ended the story with loose ends everywhere.

The saga will live on.

* * *

I would like to personally thank Kit for the characterization inspiration, Sasha for the smut inspiration, Kristina for keeping me kicking, and Carly for reassuring me after all the others that I need a sequel. The support has been fantastic, and thanks to this whole experience, I fancy myself as a writer now. I'll let you know when I get my Tony story published. :


End file.
